


Survival

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Abuse, Gore, Harry Potter/Daryl Dixon - Freeform, Language, M/M, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Harry survive the zombie apocalypse? Who will help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cabin.

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

I have no idea where I'm going with this fic. After watching all seasons of The Walking Dead, my muse wouldn't leave me alone. As much as I didn't want another fic to worry about, I had to get this written down so my muse would let me continue on with my other fics. This fic won't be a priority so updates will be sporadic.

Please review and let me know what you think.

 

***HP

"Dammit," Harry cursed landing hard on his hands and knees. Groaning, he rolled over and sat on his butt, inspecting his scraped up and bloody palms. Wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his hand, he got up and continued walking. He had been walking these woods for four hours, sweating and completely lost. He knew that there was no hope of his relatives sending out a search party so it was entirely up to him to find his way back to the cabin.

So maybe it hadn't been the smartest idea wondering off alone in the woods in an unknown town and country, but he had been left alone again in their cabin and he was bored. He had only planned on walking around for an hour then getting back and preparing dinner. He was so going to get it when his family returned and there was no dinner waiting for them on the table. They had gone sightseeing, and just like back at home in England, they had left him a list of chores as long as his arm.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Harry tried to convince himself that he wasn't scared. If he would have had his wand he could have used a simple point me spell, but his uncle had not only locked it up when he returned home from school for the summer, but he made him leave it behind in Surrey. Now here he was, lost in the woods and swamps of Georgia praying that he didn't meet a hungry alligator.

Stopping, he rested his back against a large tree. He was not only exhausted from his journey through the woods, but he hadn't had a proper meal since he had left Hogwarts. He was shocked when two days into his summer vacation his uncle had packed them up and boarded a plane for America. It seemed that he had won a contest at work, a month in America... Georgia to be exact. Dudley wasn't happy about going to Georgia, but uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had promised him a week at Disney World when their time in Georgia was up. He loved the beautiful cabin that they were in that was surrounded by woods, but aunt Petunia hated it. She wanted to pampered in a five star hotel complete with room service and a masseuse, but he loved the rustic cabin and all it's wildlife. He would have loved to have gone sightseeing, but his family despised him and only brought him along in the first place because they couldn't find anyone that would take him in for a month and uncle Vernon was scared that he would destroy their house.

Harry wasn't complaining though, he loved it here in Georgia. Granted all he had seen since leaving the airport was the cabin and the woods, but they strangely felt like home to him. Here he was far away from the pressure and expectations of the wizarding world. Here he could just be Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was happy for the chance to get away for a while before he had to return to the wizarding world and be their savior once again. He knew that despite him defeating Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic and saving his godfather, that they would never leave him alone. They were always going to want something from him, or love him one minute then call him the next dark lord the next minute. If he could, he would just stay here.

Harry chuckled to himself, if he couldn't find his way out of these woods, he wouldn't have to worry about returning to the wizarding world. He would greatly miss his godfathers, Sirius and Remus, though he was a little upset with them for allowing him to be sent back to the Dursley's after the ministry incident. He understood that they had a lot to do with getting Sirius' name cleared and Grimmauld Place livable, but it wasn't as if he was a toddler that needed constant supervision. They promised to pick him up on his sixteenth birthday, but he was still upset. He never told them exactly how his relatives treated him, but they knew that he wasn't happy there and that they hated him. He wasn't going to beg them to take him in, they either wanted him or they didn't. He had planned on leaving the wizarding world anyway right after graduation. He planned on making a new life for himself one where he could forget all the horrible things that he had done all in the name of the 'greater good'. Maybe he would return to Georgia and live in a small cabin in the woods.

Looking back up at the increasingly darkening sky, Harry pushed himself off of the tree and stepped out from behind it. If he couldn't find his way back soon, he was going to have to find shelter before it got dark. Taking a step forward, he fell to his knees with a cry when something whizzed past his face, painfully grazing his cheek.

"You fucking idiot!" 

Pulling his hand away from his cheek, Harry cringed when he saw that it was covered in his blood. He didn't have time to wrap his head around what had just happened before a pair of hands were roughly hauling him up and slamming him against a tree.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Fingers painfully grabbed his chin and shoved his head roughly to the side. "Just a fucking scratch." Before he could say anything the mystery person let him go and he fell back to the ground. "Lucky I didn't put the arrow between your stupid eyes."

Groaning, Harry struggled to his feet just in time to see a man carrying a crossbow storm past him. "Wait," he called out, but the man kept walking. "Wait," he yelled again, tripping over a log and falling to the ground again. "I'm lost," he called brokenly, rolling onto his back and panting. Struggling back to his feet, he looked around for the man, but he was gone.

Sniffing back his tears, Harry tore a strip off of his shirt and pressed it to his cut cheek. He wasn't positive, but it seemed like the man's arrow had grazed his cheek. Walking to the small creek, Harry collapsed at the bank and dipped the bloodied cloth into the water then pressed it back to his bleeding cheek. For the first time he could ever remember, he just wanted to get back to his aunt and uncle. He was tired, starving, bruised, scratched up and now had a nasty, painful cut on his cheek. Then again, his uncle was only going to add to his aches and pains when he returned to the cabin.

"Are you trying to attract gators?"

Snapping his head up, Harry was relieved to see the man with the crossbow. "You shot me?" he accused.

"Could have been worse," the man grunted.

The man, probably in his early thirties, stood about five feet ten was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, tight dark jeans, had light brown hair that brushed the nape of his neck and fell into his eyes. He was very muscular with a strong face that was in need of a shaving. The man carried a crossbow on his shoulder and extra arrows on his back. Harry could tell that the man spent a lot of time in the woods from his dirty, scruffy appearance.

Getting to his feet, Harry swayed a little as his head spun. "I'm lost," he said again, praying that this mountain man would help him.

"No shit," the man grumbled, turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" Harry called, stumbling off after the man. "Can you please help me?"

The man didn't say anything, but he did slow down to let Harry catch up to him. "My name's Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, holding his hand out for the man to shake. The man didn't answer him or shake his hand, just continued walking on.

Daryl subtly checked out the kid out of the corner of his eyes. The kid was way too thin, too pale and looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. He had raven hair that came to just below his shoulders, emerald green eyes and a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was hard to guess his age because the kid was so short and petite, but he guessed him to be around fourteen or fifteen years old...though he barely looked thirteen. The kid was obviously not from around here, not with that accent. He also looked poor, he was wearing handy down clothes that looked like they had belonged to a child ten times bigger than him.

He had almost died when the kid stepped out from behind the tree a half a second after he fired his arrow. If the kid would have taken just a tiny bit bigger of a step, then arrow would have went right through his temple, killing him almost instantly. He had never been more relieved then when he saw that the arrow had only grazed the boy's cheek. Yes the cut was nasty and could probably use a stitching, but at least he was still breathing. He was so pissed that he stormed off despite the boy calling out to him for help. He didn't get far before his conscience got the better of him and he turned back around to find the boy. He wasn't a nice person, quite the opposite actually, but he couldn't walk away knowing that there was a hurt and scared kid lost in the woods.

Harry had to practically jog to keep up with the strange man. The man didn't give his name or say anything and he was praying that he was helping him and not leading him off somewhere to kill him. "Yeah, I'm staying in a cabin with my relatives right at the edge of the woods. I'm sorry that I don't know the address or anything. My uncle won a trip, you see. Do... Do you know where it's at?"

Daryl grunted and continued walking. He knew exactly where the cabin was, he had spotted the largest man that he had ever seen walking out of it yesterday morning.

Harry tried to keep up with the stranger, but after an hour of brisk walking, he was severely lagging behind. He had only had a half of ham sandwich and some stolen bacon in the last four days. His hands were trembling uncontrollably, he felt sick to his stomach and he knew that he was close to passing out. He was thankful that it was now dark and the man couldn't see his condition. 

Daryl knew that the boy wasn't going to make it another half a mile without food and rest. He honestly didn't know how he kid had made it this far. The cabin was at least another two miles away and there was no way that the kid was going to make it. Spotting clearing, he placed his bow against a tree and started making a fire.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he finally caught up. The man had started a fire and was laying out a dead squirrel and rabbit on a large rock. 

"Rest," Daryl grumbled. Taking a large knife, he started skinning and gutting his kill. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to feed the small boy and give him the strength to make it home.

Gratefully, Harry collapsed next to the fire and rested his head against a tree. He was almost asleep when he felt someone kick his foot. Moaning, he opened up his eyes and saw the man standing over him holding out a cup. With a tired smile, he took the offered beverage and brought it to his nose for a sniff. He was relieved to find that it was coffee...strong, hot and black coffee. 

"Thank you," Harry said softly, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a careful sip. This was the first beverage, other than water, that he has had since the flight attendant brought him a coke despite his uncle telling her that he didn't need one. Normally he had to sneak water out of the bathroom sink.

Retaking his seat across the fire, Daryl watched as the boy's trembling hands held the cup of coffee. He liked that the boy wasn't constantly talking and asking questions. He hated people that talked a lot, he preferred the quiet.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly when the smell of cooking meat hit his nose. Looking at the fire, he noticed that the rabbit and squirrel had been placed on sticks and were roasting over the flickering flames. The thought of eating squirrel turned his stomach a bit, but he was so hungry that he could easily eat the sticks that the animals were cooking on.

Daryl didn't miss how the boy was hungrily eyeing the food or how his stomach grumbled loudly. He wondered how long it had been since the boy was given a decent meal. He had a feeling that everything wasn't right with the boy's home life. The boy reminded him of himself at that age. His father had been an abusive drunk and he recognized the signs of abuse. Judging by the boy's uncle's size, they had more than enough money for food.

Harry couldn't hide the shock on his face when the man handed him a plate of meat. He didn't miss that his plate had considerably more meat than the man's. "I-I can't take this," he objected despite his stomach protesting rather loudly. "This is your food."

"Eat," Daryl mumbled, stuffing a piece of squirrel meat into his mouth. It made him uncomfortable to see a child so grateful over a piece of lousy squirrel meat.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, trying to remember his manners, he started stuffing the perfectly cooked meat into his mouth. The meat probably was disgusting, but he was so hungry, that it was the best tasting meat that he had ever eaten. It didn't take long before the plate was clean and he was licking and sucking the juices off of his fingers. He could have easily eaten five more squirrels, but he was more than happy with what the man had given him. It was the most food that he had eaten since school let out.

"I can't believe that I just ate squirrel," Harry chuckled, already feeling much better with food in his stomach. "Thank you so much," he said gratefully. 

"Rest, we still have a few miles to go."

Nodding his head, Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. He didn't understand why he felt comfortable around a stranger that he didn't even know the name of, but for some reason he did. His magic felt settled and calm around this man.

Daryl watched as the boy slept. He was only going to give him an hour or two before waking him and continuing on with their journey. He could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that the boy was exhausted. Hopefully after resting and having a full belly, the kid could make it the rest of the way without collapsing. With any luck he could make it back to his brother Merle before midnight. Merle may be a total bastard, but he did worry about him.

***HP

Harry laughed in relief when he looked through the tree line and spotted a light in the distance. "I never thought that I would be happy to see my relatives."

Daryl didn't say anything, just stood there next to the small boy looking off towards the cabin. He was surprised how much energy the boy had after just a little food and sleep. It was sad though, it meant that his body was use to sustaining off so little.

Harry turned back to the strange, quiet, hunter man. "Again, thank you. I would have never found my way back without your help."

Nodding his head, Daryl turned and headed back into the woods. Harry had only walked a few feet towards the cabin when the man's voice stopped him. "It's Daryl, Daryl Dixon," Daryl said without turning around or stopping.

Harry smiled at the man's retreating back. "Thank you, Daryl," he called before turning back around and heading towards the cabin. He knew that he wasn't going to get a happy reception from his uncle, but if he was lucky, he would get away with a quick belting and no broken bones.

 

***HP

Gripping the edge of the counter, Harry put the last of the breakfast dishes away. He knew that at least one of his lashes had reopened, he could feel blood trickling down his back.

"You better be here when we get back, boy," Vernon snarled spraying spit into his nephews face. "Dinner better be ready and waiting on the table or tonight's beating will make last nights look like child's play."

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry muttered softly. The last thing he wanted to do was anger his uncle even farther. The man had been so pissed last night that he had given him thirty lashes to his back. He was in so much pain, it felt like the skin was melting off of his back.

"No food and no using our showers. You're nothing but a filthy beast so you can use the stream to clean up in," Vernon snapped.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry answered, eyes lowered in submission.

Glaring at his nephew in disgust, Vernon turned and headed out the door, slamming it so hard that the windows rattled.

Harry waited an hour after his family left before grabbing some clean clothes and heading down to the stream. He would have preferred to use the shower, but his uncle had a scary way of knowing when he used the shower, or stole the tiniest crumb of food. He knew that there was no way he could take another beating, not after last night. His uncle had torn his back to shreds, and it had taken him over an hour to clean up all the blood. He just had to make it to his birthday then he planned to never return to the Dursley's, and he didn't care what Dumbledore or anyone else had to say about it. He would be seventeen next year, an adult in the wizarding world's eyes.

Walking down to the small stream, Harry first looked around to make sure no one was around before attempting to gently pull off his shirt. He hissed in pain when the shirt pulled off some of the scabs, reopening the wounds. Normally he would have removed his shirt before falling asleep with a bloody back, but he didn't want to risk staining the nice, crisp, white sheets. Now his shirt was stuck to the scabs and the only way to get it off was to pull on it, tearing the scabs off in the process.

"Soak the shirt first."

Harry spun around so fast that he lost his balance and fell back into the water. Gasping and wiping the water from his eyes, he was surprised when he spotted Daryl standing on the bank with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Squirrel hunting?" Harry asked struggling to get back to his feet. He was trying not to think about Daryl seeing his back. He knew that there was no way that the man didn't see how bloody and torn up it was.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta eat."

Not knowing what to say or do, Harry just stood awkwardly in the knee deep water, soaked and dripping. Despite the hot and humid summer day, the water was freezing and he could feel himself start to shiver.

Daryl had a strong, uncontrollable urge to kill the boy's uncle. His father was an abusive bastard, but even he didn't leave his back as messed up as the boy's uncle left his. He didn't even know how the boy could still be standing, he must be in an incredible amount of pain. Walking to the edge of the bank, he held out his hand to the boy and waited.

Harry looked at the outstretched hand then up at Daryl's face. Daryl was a very hard person to read, he kept his facial expressions closed off and his eyes hidden behind his long bangs. There was something about Daryl though, something that made him feel safe and his magic purr. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took Daryl's hand.

Daryl could tell that the boy didn't trust easily, and he could see the fear and weariness in his emerald eyes. Underneath the fear though, he could see the desperate aching to have someone help him, someone care for him. Daryl didn't know why he wanted to help the boy, he never cared much about helping others before, but there was something about the boy that drew him in. He couldn't stop thinking about the small boy all night, and that was why he found himself back at the cabin first thing this morning waiting to catch a glimpse of him.

Daryl gently closed his fingers around the much smaller hand and helped pull the kid out of the water. Without releasing the hand, he led him into the woods to where he had set up a small camp earlier that morning. "Sit and turn your back to me."

Trying to hide his shivering from both the cold and his fear, Harry did as Daryl ordered. He had never shown anyone his back, not even in the Quidditch locker room. He always waited to shower back in his dorm where they had separate shower stalls.

"Try to relax," Daryl said softly. Taking a pot of warm water that he had sitting by the fire, he carefully and slowly started to pour it over the boy's back, gently tugging the shirt lose as he went.

Harry tried not to tense, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't that Daryl was hurting him, he just wasn't use to someone helping him, someone touching him in a caring way. He could tell that Daryl was doing his best to not hurt him.

Daryl cringed as the full extent of the damage was revealed to him. The boy's entire back was a patchwork of old and new lash marks. Some of the deeper wounds were already getting infected. "I need to clean these," he said after he was finally able to remove the shirt. "I need to get more water."

Harry watched as Daryl made his way back to the stream to retrieve more water. Looking around the camp, his hungry stomach couldn't help but notice the four squirrels roasting over the fire. A day ago, if asked, he would have said that there was no way in hell that he would eat a squirrel, but now here he was drooling over the strange meat.

Harry gave Daryl a small smile when he retuned with the water and sat down beside him. "Thank you...again," he said nervously.

Grunting, Daryl pulled out a jar with what looked like weeds and dirt in it and placed a heaping full into a bowel, then he took some of the hot water and poured it over it. Taking a stick, he started mixing up the strange concoction. 

Harry wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "That stuff reeks."

"Smells like shit," Daryl agreed, "but it will draw out the infection."

"You're going to put that smelly mud on my back?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Daryl didn't say anything, but one corner of his mouth tugged up in a small smile.

"Right," Harry said in disgust, leaning forward so he could get a better look at the nasty goop. After years of potion classes he knew that certain plants and herbs could heal wounds, but that didn't mean that he was eager to put goo on his open wounds that looked and smelled like something dead.

"It won't hurt," Daryl reassured, moving behind the boy. "Just relax."

Harry buried his face in his knees and tried not to gag as Daryl smeared the goop all over his back. The smell was truly putrid, but he could feel the nasty concoction taking the burn and sting away.

"Wait until it's dry before putting a shirt on," Daryl advised. "You can wash it off tonight, and as long as there are no signs of infection, you won't need a second application."

After he washed his hands, Daryl grabbed the squirrels and handed two to the boy. He was disgusted how he could clearly see every rib, hell every bone, sticking out from the boy. Food was something his abusive and alcoholic father never withheld from them. There were times when they didn't have enough, but there was always something in the kitchen to eat.

Harry gratefully took the meat and started eating it. He wasn't able to sneak any food this morning, not under uncle Vernon's watchful eye, so he was starving. "Squirrel, who knew?" Harry giggled, deciding that squirrel actually tasted pretty damn good.

For the first time since meeting him, Daryl laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Ok, only gave this a quick read through, but it's cold and snowing, and that makes me VERY miserable,,lol. Really, I hate anything below 74 degrees. It may not be wise to pick apart this chapter, I may grab hubbies crossbow and hunt you down!

Thank you everyone who showed interest in this fic, I know it's a bit different. Part of this should probably be edited and posted only on AO3, but I'm taking my chances,,lol.

Please check out my note at the end.. Also, come find me on Facebook at Potter Obsessed.

Please, please review. Yes, I'm shamelessly begging.

***HP 

"You know, this is kind of heavy," Harry grimaced, holding the crossbow out in front of him, ignoring the sweat dripping down his temple.

Deeply chuckling, Daryl reached around the much smaller male from behind and gently placed his hands under his trembling ones. "It's not heavy, you're just puny," he whispered into his ear. "Now, spot your target, then pull the trigger."

Biting his bottom lip, Harry tried to ignore how Daryl was pressed against his back and how he could feel his breath tickling his ear. In the past three weeks that he had been hanging out with the hunter, he had developed strong feelings for the quiet man. He had known for the past two years that he was gay. It was kind of obvious when he got his first ever erection when he walked in on Fred and George Weasley going at in the the Quidditch locker room. That was also the first time that he masturbated and experienced an orgasm. 

"Concentrate," Daryl reprimanded. He could tell that he was having an effect on Harry, and that was exactly the reaction that he had been hoping for. He had never met anyone like Harry, and he was going to do his damnedest to talk him out of returning to England next week. He had always been a loner, content with a one night stand here or there, then happily moving on his way. Never before had he wanted to spend every minute of his time with someone. There was something about Harry, something that he couldn't resist. Yes, Harry may be half his age, and underage to boot, but since when did he give a fuck about rules and what other people thought? He wanted Harry, and he could tell that Harry wanted him, and as far as he was concerned, that was all the mattered.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled the trigger to the crossbow then quickly closed his eyes. He was afraid that once again he missed his target, and he didn't want to see the disappointment in Daryl's eyes. Not that Daryl had been disappointed in him, he just hated letting the man down. He had been so patient with teaching him how to shoot.

"You did it," Daryl gasped, easing the crossbow out of Harry's hands. "You got a bullseye."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Really?" he choked in disbelief. For a week Daryl had been trying to teach him how to shoot his crossbow, but so far he had been hopeless.

Seeing the arrow buried in the center of the bullseye, Harry turned his face to Daryl, grinning from ear to ear. "I did it."

Still wrapped around Harry, Daryl couldn't resist when the teen turned so that they were practically nose to nose. Gripping the back of Harry's head, Daryl brought his lips down to his.

Harry's heart stopped beating the second that Daryl's lips touched his. He may have had strong feelings for the man, but never did he think that Daryl would feel the same way about him. He didn't even think that Daryl was gay, not with how rough and rugged he was. Moaning, Harry leaned into him and tentatively opened his mouth.

Without removing his lips, Daryl placed the crossbow on the ground then fully embraced Harry, delving his tongue deeply into his mouth. He couldn't remember a time being so turned on by someone., he desperately wanted Harry.

Harry couldn't believe that he was actually getting kissed by Daryl. He tried not to think how this was his first kiss and he prayed that he wasn't making a mess of it. He just clung to Daryl and followed his lead.

Daryl pushed Harry against the tree and reluctantly broke the kiss. Before Harry could fully catch his breath, he latched onto his delicate neck and started sucking and biting on it. "Are you a virgin, Harry?" Daryl panted, hands running up and down Harry's sides.

Harry tried to answer, but he was on sensory overload. Instead, he just nodded his head, unashamed that he had never given himself to another. He wanted Daryl to be his first...and hopefully his last.

Daryl ran his hand under Harry's shirt and started caressing his nipple. "Tell me to stop," he said huskily. "If not, I'm going to take you here in the woods underneath this tree." Daryl didn't consider himself gay, he was more bisexual, though he did prefer men. He was too dominant to submit to anyone though, so all his partners had to bottom. He knew if Merle ever found out that he preferred the same sex, he would beat the shit out of him until he swore to only fuck women.

"Oh god," Harry cried out when Daryl bit down hard on his collar bone. For the past three weeks he had fantasized about what it would be like to have sex with Daryl. Daryl was a rough, no shit kind of guy, and he imagined that he would be the same in bed.

"I want to bury myself deep inside of you, Harry, and if you don't tell me no now, then I'm going to strip you down and swallow your cock." Daryl didn't wait for an answer, dropping his hands, he made quick work of the button and zipper on the boy's pants.

Heart pounding almost painfully in his chest, Harry just managed to croak out. "Please, don't stop."

Smirking, Daryl yanked Harry's jeans down then dropped to his knees. Harry wasn't big, but given his size and malnourishment he had expected that. As far as he was concerned though, Harry was the perfect size for him. Wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, he opened his mouth and took him in.

Harry cried out, head flinging back into the tree. The heat from Daryl's mouth was more than he was expecting and he knew that his trembling legs wouldn't be able to keep him standing much for longer. "D-Daryl, oh fuck!" he cried, clenching his eyes tight as he tried to hold back his fast approaching orgasm. He would be mortified if he came so soon, but he never imagined that a blow job would feel so incredible.

Daryl wasn't expecting Harry to last much longer. He was a fifteen year old virgin getting his first ever blow job, and if he wasn't mistaken, he had also given Harry his very first kiss. Moaning, he took Harry to the root and swallowed.

Screaming, Harry violently came down Daryl's throat. He had been trying to hold back, but when Daryl's throat constricted around the head of his penis, it had ripped the orgasm out of him before he even knew what was happening. 

Daryl greedily swallowed what Harry had to offer then let the softening cock slip from his lips. He had given plenty of blow jobs before, but Harry was the first that he ever let come in his mouth. In the past, the thought of a man ejaculating in his mouth had thoroughly disgusted him, but with Harry it was different. Harry was kind, compassionate, forgiving, beautiful...and everything else that he wasn't. How could anything that came from his amazing boy taste disgusting?

Sliding down the tree, Harry gave his head a slight shake, trying to clear his vision. His orgasm had been so intense that he had almost blacked out from it. 

Daryl leaned back on his heels and pulled his sleeveless shirt over his head, baring his muscled chest to Harry. Grabbing Harry by the waist, he yanked him down until he was laying flat out on the ground. After sliding off his dingy, ripped up, handy down sneakers, he finished divesting Harry of his jeans and boxers. Running his hands up his lean body, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, leaving Harry completely naked to his hungry eyes.

Finally able to see again, Harry stared wide eyed as Daryl stripped completely down. He had a moment of panic and fear when he saw exactly how big Daryl was. Daryl had been generously gifted in that area, not just in length, but width also.

"Relax," Daryl grunted when he saw Harry staring at his large cock in fear. "I promise that you will love it." He knew that Harry was going to feel pain at first, probably a lot considering how big he was and how small Harry was, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Harry enjoyed getting thoroughly fucked by him. He didn't want this to be a one time thing, he wanted Harry under him moaning and screaming out his name for a long time to come.

Laying his body down on top of Harry's, Daryl reclaimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He wanted Harry hard and begging for him before he claimed him.

Harry arched up into Daryl, shocked when he felt himself harden again. He didn't think that he would be capable of getting an erection again so soon after coming, but Daryl was grinding and rubbing his cock against his and it felt amazing.

Smirking when he felt Harry's hard cock thrusting up against his, Daryl slowly kissed and licked his way down Harry's chest until he was once again sucking at the teen's erection. With a spit wet finger, he circled the tight virgin entrance of Harry's puckered hole and gently pushed in.

Harry clenched tightly around the finger that was slowly and gently thrusting in and out of his ass. He had masturbated plenty of times, but he had never gotten the courage to insert something up there. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, it burned and hurt a bit, but it also felt kind of good.

Adding a second finger, Daryl searched for the spot that would have Harry screaming and begging for more. He knew exactly when he hit it when Harry thrust up into his mouth screaming and mindlessly babbling. Focusing on that spot, he rubbed and prodded Harry's prostate until he easily had four fingers buried deeply inside of him.

"Please... Please... Please," Harry chanted over and over again. He needed to come so bad that it was almost painful. Daryl would take him to the edge, then stop before he could topple over.

Spitting in his hand, since he didn't have any lube, Daryl lined his cock up with Harry twitching entrance. "Bare down," he warned, before pushing in.

Harry dug his fingers into Daryl's shoulders as he tried to bare down like Daryl said. He had expected pain, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

Gritting his teeth, Daryl stopped halfway in to give a Harry a chance to adjust and relax. Softly caressing the teens cheek, wiping away a tear, he leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "It will get better, I promise," he whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded his head despite the pain he was experiencing. It may hurt like a bitch, but he loved being this close to Daryl. He wasn't the only one though, his magic was purring in content, rippling through his body, happy that he was becoming one with the dark hunter.

Finally bottoming out, Daryl stopped and waited until Harry relaxed around his girth. Being inside Harry was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He knew that this feeling was something he would never get tired of. It was a bit scary thinking like that, he had never wanted to tie himself to one person before, but now he couldn't imagine ever being without Harry.

"Fuck," Harry panted. "You're so big," Harry couldn't prevent the few tears that escape his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Snaking his hand between the two of them, Daryl started to fondle and pump Harry's dwindling cock hoping to distract him. Just because he was expecting Harry to feel pain didn't mean that he didn't feel bad over it. "You feel amazing, so tight and hot," he groaned. He was rewarded when once again Harry got hard and pushed down onto his cock. Taking that as a sign to proceed, Daryl pulled out and slowly pushed back in again. He kept up a slow pace until he found Harry's prostate, causing the teen to scream and bury his ass as hard as he could onto his cock.

"Like that, did you?" Daryl crooned, speeding up his thrusts and nailing Harry's prostate dead on each time. By now Harry was a blubbering mess, eyes closed, body flushed, cock hard, leaking and red...it was the most stunning sight ever.

"H-Harder," Harry cried, desperate to feel more of Daryl.

Daryl would have liked to have flipped Harry over onto his hands and knees and take him hard and fast from behind, but he knew that there was no way that the teen would be able to hold himself up. Harry was totally blissed out, lost in the feeling of his first sexual experience. All Harry could do was lay there and take it while he cried out in ecstasy. That was alright though, he was getting off on watching Harry's facial expressions. He couldn't wait to see Harry come with his cock buried deeply in his tight little ass. 

"Please... Please... Gonna come," Harry cried, latching onto Daryl's arms, fingernails digging into hard muscles.

Daryl sped up his thrusts, close to coming himself. He wouldn't though, not before Harry. He wanted to feel Harry's channel as he came, milking his own orgasm out of him as it spasmed around him. Thankfully he didn't have long to wait. With a loud scream that caused the birds in the surrounding trees to take flight, Harry came, shooting an impressive load between them. He couldn't believe that Harry came from his dick alone, no stimulation whatsoever. 

Harry slowly came down from the most amazing orgasm of his life. Daryl was still moving inside of him and each thrust felt like an electric shock to his over sensitized body. When Daryl first started thrusting, he honestly thought that he wasn't going to like it and he prayed that Daryl wouldn't last too long, but then Daryl found that sweet spot and relentlessly battered it. Now he hoped that they got to do this a hundred more times before he had to return to England.

Looking down, Daryl moaned at the site of his little lover. Harry was completely limp, breathing hard, dirt, leaves and twigs stuck all in his hair...he looked like a well fucked little wood nymph. Unable to hold off any longer, Daryl thrust three more times brutally hard and then emptied him deep into Harry's bowels. Trembling arms unable to hold him up any longer, Daryl gently laid himself down on Harry, careful to keep most of his weight on his side.

"Stay," Daryl whispered when he was finally able to form a coherent thought.

Harry snuggled into Daryl's warm, sweaty body, shivering from all the different feelings, both physically and emotionally that was overwhelming his senses. "I can't, if I don't have dinner prepared by the time my family gets home, uncle Vernon will flay me alive."

"Fuck that fat bastard," Daryl growled viciously. He would have happily stuck that fat pig with all his arrows if it wasn't for Harry pleading with him not to. He had to patch his poor boy up five more times since that first time, and today he had to break into the house and rescue Harry from where his uncle had him chained him up in the kitchen.

"No, I mean stay with me. Forever!" Daryl finally pulled out of Harry and rolled to his side, pulling Harry with him so he was spooning him.

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked hopefully, desperation evident in his voice. He didn't want to go back to the wizarding world, he wanted to stay in Georgia with Daryl.

Daryl stroked his fingers up and down Harry's side, grimacing as his fingers dipped between every prominent rib. "Harry, you know that I'm not a man of many words. When I say something, I mean it."

Harry turned so he could look into Daryl's dark blue eyes. When he saw the sincerity in them, he smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I will stay with you." He knew that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order would come looking for him when he didn't return to school in the fall, but he didn't care. He was tired of doing what everyone else wanted, he was going to do something for himself. He had never felt as happy or as safe as when he was with Daryl.

Grinning, Daryl grabbed Harry's face and crashed their lips together. He was beyond thrilled that Harry agreed to stay with him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, especially since he shared a small hunting cabin with his brother Merle, but he would take care of Harry. Harry wasn't like most guys and girls that he had been with in the past, he didn't care about material things and money. He could tell that he would happily live off squirrels the rest of his life as long as he was with him.

"Are you too sore for round two," Daryl smirked, rubbing the tip of his finger over the teen's already hard erection.

Gasping, Harry rolled onto his back and spread his legs. "I was hoping for another round."

***HP

Sneering in disgust, Merle slipped out from behind the tree that he had been hiding behind and made his way back to the cabin. "Until now, he had ignored his baby brother's preference for the same sex, hoping that it was just some sick and disgusting phase. Daryl thought he was slick, but there was nothing that he didn't know about his little brother. Hell, he knew more about Daryl then what Daryl knew about himself. 

Even though he didn't like it, he let Daryl fuck his men, as long as it didn't turn into anything serious. Dixon men were not faggots, and he wasn't going to sit back and allow his baby brother to become the first. He saw the way that Daryl looked at that little boy though, this wasn't just a fuck to him. Daryl had feelings for the boy, and he wasn't the type to just give away his heart. If his baby brother wanted the boy to stay, then Daryl was in love and he would never willingly give him up. As much as he wanted Daryl to be happy, he wouldn't allow him to turn into a shirt lifter. If Daryl wanted to fuck an asshole, then he could find a pretty little lady and drill her ass as much as he wanted to.

There was only one way to save his baby brother, and that was to eliminate the fucking little twink.

***HP

Sirius slumped in his chair not even trying to hide his pout. "Arabella said that they won a trip to America and that they won't be home until next weekend."

"Well, that's good," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Harry is on vacation, you can wait one more week."

"But we were supposed to surprise him Moony. He thought that we weren't getting him until his birthday, but now that everything is clear, we were going to bring him home now and surprise him with his own room and adoption papers."

"One more week, Pads, that's all you have to wait. Harry will be thrilled when we do pick him up, it will still be a surprise." Remus said trying to reassure his mate.

"I know,"Sirius said glumly. "I just want him home with us. Old Figgy said that she didn't think everything was right with Harry and his family. She said that she told Dumbledore on a couple of occasions that she suspected that they were abusing him."

Remus nodded his head sadly. "I too had my suspicions, Sirius. That boy is just way to small and thin. Both James and Lily were tall people and Harry is the size of a first year. I had also smelled blood on him in his third year when we were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. At first I had assumed that it was from when he fell from the Dementors, but the smell of his blood lingered way longer than a simple cut."

"He was so eager to move in with me," Sirius said thoughtfully. "All year he had thought that I betrayed his parents and wanted to kill him, and yet the second I offered him a home, he jumped on it. A kid with a happy home life wouldn't have done that."

"I agree," Remus admitted. "The past few years have been hectic and unpredictable, as much as I hate to admit it, Harry really was safer behind those blood wards."

"No," Sirius snapped. "He would have been just as safe here or at a Hogwarts. Don't believe in Dumbledore's bullshit. There is no excuse, and I mean absolutely no excuse, to leave a child in an abusive home."

"Sirius I agree, but..."

"There is no but, Moony. If Dumbledore didn't want to remove Harry and place him with a loving family, then he should have cast a charm over the muggles so they would except and care for him. No, that man knew what he was doing. He needed Harry desperate for love and acceptance. He wanted Harry to see him as his savior." Sirius spat.

Before Remus could answer, Hermione came tumbling out of the floo followed by her parents. Getting to her feet, Hermione looked frantically around, tears falling from her eyes. "Where's Harry? Please tell me that he's here?," she cried hysterically.

Remus jumped up and helped Hermione's parents to their feet. Both adults looked extremely shaken up and were also looking around like they were expecting someone to jump out and grab them.

"Hermione," Sirius said in concern. He had never seen the little witch so distressed, not even when she facing down Bellatrix. "Harry is on vacation in America with his relatives."

"No, no, no, no," Hermione cried, shaking her head, eyes wide with fear. With a loud cry, she crumpled to her knees sobbing.

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled, grabbing a calming draught and pressing it to Hermione's lips. "What is going on?"

"The world has come to an end," Mr. Granger declared, unsteadily walking to the table and taking a seat. "If it wasn't for the fireplace, we would have never made it out alive."

Hermione grabbed onto Sirius's hand. "Sirius, it's bad. Some kind of virus or something has turned people into zombies. Our street was swarming with them and they were trying to break into the house." Slapping her hand over her mouth, Hermione ran to the trash can and threw up in it.

"Our neighbor," Mrs. Granger said softly, staring off into nothing. "It-It was horrible. She tried running away, but-but there were too many of them. They ate her." Gagging, she ran to the trash can and emptied her stomach too.

Sirius looked to Remus, fear and confusion written all over his face. "What the fuck is a zombie?"

Remus looked at Hermione and her parents, he could tell that they weren't making it up. All three were white as a ghost and trembling uncontrollably "Zombies are like inferi," he answered darkly.

"What," Sirius gasped, staring at Remus in disbelief. "Are you saying that inferi are wondering around England eating people?"

"Not just England, laddie," Moody grumbled, limping into the kitchen. "It's all over...every continent, every country. They are quickly taking over, and if you're not lucky enough to be eaten by them, then their bite will turn you into one. Dumbledore has called everyone here for an emergency meeting." Moody looked seriously around the room. "This is as bad as it gets. It just may be the end of man kind."

***HP

"Wake up," Petunia screeched, violently shaking her precious Dudders.

"Get off," Dudley groaned, not only pushing his mother away, but also smacking her hard on her bony arm.

"Dudley baby, we have to get out of here before they find us." Petunia cried, still shaking her son.

"What the f...? What are you on about?" Dudley struggled to sit up, which wasn't easy given his size.

"Oh Dudders, it's horrible. Zombies have taken over, it's been all over the news. We have to get out of here and get to Atlanta where they are setting up some kind of shelter."

"Right," Dudley snorted, laying back down on his bed. "Can't get one over on me."

"Dudley, get the hell up!" Vernon roared. "We have to get to safety."

Dudley lunged out of bed, his father had never yelled at him like that, not even when he got caught shop lifting. "Dad what's going on?"

"Son, your mother's not joking. People have turned into some kind of freaky zombie thing. You got two minutes to dress and grab what you can. We have to get to safety."

Gulping, Dudley nodded his head and quickly got to changing. He was so scared that he was moving faster than what he had ever moved before. His father would never joke around about zombies, he despised anything freakish...like his cousin.

Harry peeked out from his bedroom wondering what the hell was going on. He had overheard his aunt, but he didn't think anything of it until his uncle started yelling. Never before had uncle Vernon yelled at Dudley.

Despite not wanting to leave Daryl, especially after three rounds of mind blowing sex, he retuned to the cabin so he could pack up his belongings. He didn't want to leave his photo album behind, it was bad enough that his invisibility cloak was back in Surrey. Daryl had planned on picking him up the second his relatives walked of the door for the day.

"This is all your lot's fault!" Vernon bellowed, punching his nephew hard in the face. "Your lot did something and now everyone is turning into monsters." Vernon started kicking Harry, who had dropped from the first brutal punch.

"Leave the boy alone," Petunia cried. "We don't have time. We have to get to Atlanta."

"Right you are," Vernon snarled, delivering one last painful kick to his nephew's side.

Harry cried out when the last kick snapped a rib. Trying to catch his breath, he struggled to his knees and watched as his family scrambled around the cabin, grabbing everything that they could...even stuff that belonged to the cabin's owner. He didn't know what was going on, but he was getting pretty freaked out. He had only ever saw his uncle move that fast when he was punishing him.

"I'm running this to the car," Petunia informed, lugging three bags towards the door.

Harry painfully got to his feet and went back to his room to grab his duffle bag. He already had it filled since he had planned on leaving anyway. He was just getting ready to make his way to the bathroom, when his aunt let out a blood curdling scream.

"They're here, Vernon, oh god they're here," Petunia screamed.

Vernon quickly slapped his hand over his wife's mouth. "Shut it! Remember what the news said, they're are attracted to sound. As long as we are quiet, they will leave us alone."

Confused, Harry limped over to the window and carefully peeked out. What he saw had his blood run cold. There was at least a dozen mangled, dead looking people staggering around their front yard, making their way up onto the porch.

"What the hell are they?" Harry whispered. Even though he had never seen them, he had always imagined that inferi would look exactly like what was outside their door.

Shoving his nephew out of the way and knocking him onto the ground, Vernon peaked out the window. Paling at what he saw, he looked to his wife and son. "There's too many of them, they will be on us before we make it to the car."

"Vernon, what are we going to do?" Petunia cried, desperately clinging to her son.

Looking around the room, Vernon's beady eyes landed on his nephew. "Be ready to go when I say. Don't let them bite or scratch you, you will turn into one on them if they do." Grabbing Harry by the arm, he hauled him to the door.

"Vernon," Petunia gasped. "What are you doing?" Her eyes looked frantically between her husband and her nephew.

"We need a diversion," Vernon snickered. 

"Vernon, no!" Petunia screamed, covering her mouth with her trembling hand. She may have never loved her nephew, but she would never wish that kind of death on him. To be eaten alive, torn to pieces by the dead, she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

Vernon had one hand on the door, and the other fisted into his nephews hair. "It's him or us," he snarled. "Those...things...want something to eat. Let them eat the freak, he's a useless little shit anyway."

"No," Dudley sobbed, shaking his head back and forth. "No." He couldn't believe what his father was suggesting. Harry hunting was one thing, throwing him to a pack of flesh eating zombies was something all together different. He was just jealous that Harry could do all that cool magic stuff, he didn't want to see him get torn apart because of it.

Harry was scratching at his uncle's hand, but it was like the man couldn't even feel it. "Please, please don't, uncle. Please don't throw me out there." Never before had he begged his uncle for anything, not when he was starving, and not when his uncle was whipping him.

Petunia screamed loudly when hands started banging on the windows. It took less than a minute before the glass gave way and mutilated corpse heads where pushing their way in. Looking to Harry with tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry." She didn't want to do it, she honestly didn't, but Dudley was her first priority. If Harry had to die in order for her son to live, then so be it.

"No!" Harry screamed, fighting his uncle with all his strength. Unfortunately living off of squirrels twice a day for the past three weeks didn't help him build up his strength. He was no match for his uncle, especially since he was high on adrenaline.

Smirking, Vernon yanked open the door and heaved his nephew out. "Now!" he yelled to his family when the zombies swarmed Harry.

Petunia didn't look as she ran past Harry and jumped into the car. Unfortunately she couldn't block out his screams and she knew that they would haunt her for the rest of her life. As they drove away at full speed, she knew then and there that she would spend eternity in hell for what they just did...and she knew that they deserved it.

*** HP

Harry kicked and punched trying to get away from the walking corpses. Uncle Vernon's words were screaming in his head, 'don't let them bite or scratch you'. He shouldn't be surprised that his uncle used him as bait so they could get away, but he was...and it hurt. The little boy buried deep inside still clung to the hope that his family loved him despite all the pain they had caused him.

He didn't want to die, not like this, and not after finding his soul mate. Hermione had once read a chapter in a book to him from the restricted section about soul mates. The book described how all witches and wizards had soul mates, but very seldom found them. If they were lucky enough to find the one person created for them, the person containing a part of their soul, then they would feel complete and their magic content. At first he didn't understand what his magic was telling him, but now he knew...Daryl was his soul mate. If the soul mate bond was strong enough, then eventually the pair would be able to hear each other's thoughts, feel their pain, and same sex couples could even conceive. He still didn't understand exactly how that worked, and since he was twelve when Hermione had read that to him, he really hadn't cared at the time. 

Feeling himself tire, Harry was just about to give in when an arrow buried itself right between the eyes of the zombie that was about to bite his face. Another arrow founds it's way in the head of another zombie, and then strong hands were grabbing him by the shoulders and hauling him back away.

"Stay behind me," Daryl shouted, setting another arrow in his crossbow.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling to his feet, he got behind Daryl and stood as close as he could without hindering his movements. He was so shaken and scared that he just wanted to cling to Daryl's back. He may have been put in a lot of scary situations since entering the wizarding world, but Voldemort had nothing on face munching zombies. Even the basilisk paled in comparison to the walking dead.

Shooting another zombie between the eyes, Daryl handed Harry his bow and pulled out his knife. "There's too many, get to my truck."

Looking around, Harry spotted Daryl's truck just a few feet away. Unfortunately there were five zombies blocking his path to it. As if reading his mind, Daryl handed him a knife. "It has to be the head, it's the only way to kill the fuckers."

Nodding his head and swallowing down the vomit that was working it's way up. Harry darted a few feet towards the cabin and grabbed his bag where it had fallen when his uncle threw him out the door. Feeling hands pulling at his shirt, he turned and plunged his knife in the forehead of the zombie that was hoping to make a meal out of him.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Harry gagged when zombie goo splashed all over him.

"Get in the fucking truck," Daryl yelled as more zombies came staggering out from the woods.

Harry took out three more zombies before he finally made it to the truck. If only he had his wand, he could have taken the lot out with one spell. Wandless casting was taught at Hogwarts, but not until seventh year after they had come into their magical majority at seventeen. Accidental magic was one thing, but wandless magic before your majority could burn out your magical core and cause severe, irreversible damage. Even then wandless magic was extremely hard and the majority couldn't do it. He knew that Dumbledore, and Snape could do it, but he had never seen Sirius or Remus do it.

Daryl slid into the truck beside Harry and took off. He was thankful now that he had left the truck running, not that he had done it on purpose. He had been coming down the road to collect Harry when he saw that fat bastard throw him to the Walkers so they could make their escape. His heart plummeted when they swarmed the teen and pounced on him. He knew that he loved Harry and he would face a hundred walkers to save him.

"Are you bit?" Daryl yelled, slamming on the breaks now that they were far enough away. Turning in his seat, he grabbed Harry and started checking him over, even taking off his shirt.

"I-I'm fine Daryl, honestly," Harry reassured, wanting nothing more than to crawl into Daryl's lap. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Daryl grabbed Harry by the face. "Were you bit or scratched? Harry this is very important, I need to know."

Harry's heart froze when he saw the fear in Daryl's eyes...fear for him. "No... No I wasn't bit. I'm ok, Daryl."

"Thank god," Daryl groaned, brutally smashing his lips to Harry's and claiming them.

Harry returned the kiss, needing to feel Daryl, needing to feel safe.

Pulling back from the kiss, Daryl rested his forehead on Harry's. "If I ever see that fat fuck, I'm gonna kill him."

Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling or his body from shaking uncontrollably. Now that he was safe with Daryl, everything that his uncle had done came crashing down on him. "M-My rib is broken," he cried, clinging to Daryl.

"From the zombies?" Daryl asked, gently prodding at the bruised flesh. "Your uncle did this, didn't he," he growled. There were too many new bruises covering his body for the zombies to have done it.

Harry nodded his head. "Right before he fed me to those things. Daryl, what's going on?"

Clenching the steering wheel to hide that his hands where shaking too, Daryl started to drive off. "It's been all over the news since last night. There have been a lot of speculation, but so far no one seems to know what's honestly going on. These things are just turning up, Walkers they're calling them. I don't know how it started, but if you're bitten or scratched by one, you will turn into one too. Merle had heard in the bar last night that the only way to kill them is to pierce their brain. It's mass hysteria out there, every man for themselves. Even the military has lost it and they're killing just as many civilians as they are walkers.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "What are we going to do?"

"For now we are going back to my cabin to wait for Merle. The news said that they were setting up a safe area in Atlanta, so I guess we will head there."

Despite it being hot outside, Harry felt frozen. Needing to feel warmth, he scooted across the seat until he was flush against Daryl. "My uncle said that they were heading to Atlanta."

"Good, I can kill him when we find him." Daryl wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him in tight. "Don't worry, brat, I'll keep you safe."

Harry rested his head on Daryl's shoulder, never doubting his words for a minute. "Is this thing happening all over the world, or just here?" He couldn't help but to worry about his godfathers, the Weasleys, Hermione, and all the other friends he had made back at Hogwarts.

"Don't know," Daryl grunted. "Lost all tv broadcasts early this morning. We are flying blind."

 

***HP

Sirius stormed down the steps with one tote flung over his shoulder and another dangling from his hand. When he got to the bottom of the steps, he flung the one in his hand at Remus.

"Sirius, I understand that you're worried about Harry, but it's too dangerous to go out there. We are safe here behind the wards, those things can't get to us here," Dumbledore said, trying to stop Sirius and Remus from doing anything foolish.

"Don't wanna here it old man." Sirius growled, storming past him and into the kitchen. "Just make me a damn international portkey for America, Georgia to be exact."

Dumbledore watched as Sirius started stuffing his bag full of food. "Sirius, I can only make it one way. If you go, you will have to find somebody over there that can make you a return portkey, and from the sound of things, the chances of finding someone powerful enough is very slim."

"Don't care," Sirius grumbled. "Harry is out there and needs my help. If we get stuck over there, then so be it."

"What about a house elf?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting leaning against Ron. "Can't Dobby go over there and get him?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head no. "House elf magic can only reach so far. Harry is too far away for Dobby to sense him. Now, if he would have been bonded to Harry he could have, but unfortunately he is not."

Hermione dropped her head in shame. Dobby had begged Harry to bond with him, but Harry had said no because of how she felt about house elves and their rights. Instead Harry had promised Dobby that he would always have a home with him.

Ron gave Sirius a pained look. "Sirius, Mione and I, we would.... We want... What I'm trying to say is..."

"That you want to help but you're scared?" Sirius asked softly. "It's alright, I understand. I'm scared shitless too, so I know where you're coming from. Harry wouldn't want you to risk your life for him. Stay here and help look after everything."

Ron sadly nodded his head. He really did want to help look for his best friend, but those inferi like things scared the shit out of him. He couldn't ever remember being this scared.

"Sirius, what is your plan?" Dumbledore asked.

"Simple, find Harry and keep him safe." Sirius grumbled.

"If we can't make it back, then we can put up wards until whatever this is blows over." Remus added as he emptied all the potions from the medical cabinet into his bag.

"Listen, I too am worried about Harry, but this is just too dangerous," Dumbledore tried again.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "Remus and I are going. You are more than welcome to use the house to keep everyone safe, just no one in Harry's room. Now, make me a portkey or get the hell out."

Sighing, Dumbledore picked up a book and turned it into a portkey. Not everyone could create international portkeys, it took an incredible amount of power to do it. "Harry may be strong enough to create a portkey, though it will dangerously drain his magical core. This book explains the spell and wand movements if you can't find someone else to do it."

Sirius took the book, but before Remus could touch it so they could activate it, Kingsley came rushing into the room. "The Unspeakables captured a couple of these zombie things and have been testing them. They don't know what caused their condition and there is no cure since they are already dead, but they did find out a few interesting things." Kingsley looked to Remus. "They won't go anywhere near werewolves, even in their human form. You can walk in the middle of a hundred of them, and they will move away from you. They react the same way to vampires. Unfortunately, they don't feel the same way about witches and wizards and casting any spells attracts them, so be very careful when using your wand. Wards to keep magical creatures away works on them, and a simple amputation spell to the neck will stop them. If you want to kill them though, then you must destroy the brain. A bombarda to the head will do the trick along with a hundred different other curses. Just remember, while you are using magic to kill them, you will also be attracting more to you."

"How are muggles killing them?" Bill Weasley asked. He had been in Egypt when this hit, but rushed home immediately to be with his family.

"Guns, knives, sticks, whatever they can find to bash their heads in." Kingsley answered.

Smirking, Sirius went to the fireplace and yanked down two swords that were on display over it with the black family crest engraved in them. Shrinking them down, he put one in his pocket and gave the other to Remus.

"Anything else we need to know?" Sirius asked Kingsley.

"The killing curse doesn't work on them, they can't swim, their bite will infect you and turn you into knew of them, uhm...that's about it."

"Excellent, so we find Harry and have Moony bite the two of us on the full moon," Sirius said in all seriousness.

"Sirius, you can't be serious?" Dumbledore yelled.

Sirius grinned. "Actually, I am serious...on both counts. If being a werewolf saves him, then I see no problem with it."

Remus stood there staring thoughtfully at his mate. He had always thought of his lycanthropy as a curse, but now it was a blessing. "Either that or vampirism."

"Remus, would you honestly turn Harry?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

Remus placed his hand on the book, but before Sirius could say the activation word, he looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "yes". The thought of biting Harry made him sick, but he was prepared to do whatever it took to save his cub...even if that meant turning him.

 

***HP

Now, I had a lot of people ask me to not make Merle such an ass :( I'm sorry, but the man was,,,lol. Maybe later on I will let him redeem himself, but right now I need him to be...well, Merle.

I don't know if this is allowed, but I will remove it if isn't.. I am looking for cabbage patch dolls from the early 80's...any condition. If you have one laying around, dirty, sad, naked, whatever and you don't want, drop me a pm. I try to restore some for donating, some for personal collection, send some to a friend who gives to nursing homes...whatever I can do. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Hope you all enjoy this. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, guess I will find out when you all do,,lol. Just so you all know...I do not agree with Merle's views..

Please review.

***HP

Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers puffing on a cigarette an admiring his sweet boy when his brother Merle finally came stumbling in. "Where the fuck have you been?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Harry. "It has been two fucking days."

Falling onto the beat up old couch in their one room cabin, Merle sneered. "I went scouting, it's fucking crazy out there." Merle's eyes drifted to the small boy sleeping behind his brother and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Why the hell did you bring your little fuck toy back here?"

Daryl paled, how did his brother know?

Merle glared hard at his younger brother. "I have know about your sick sexual preferences since you were fifteen years old, boy. I kept my mouth shut hoping you would grow out it, but bringing that little faggot back here is too much, baby brother. It was bad enough that I stumbled across the two of you when you were popping his little boy cherry."

Daryl got up and grabbed his pants from where he had carelessly tossed them the night before and quickly got dressed. "You will leave him alone, Merle. There are bigger things to worry about than who I fuck."

Merle leaned back and closed his eyes. "I agree," he groaned. "Things are bad, worse even that what you think. You need to get out there and kill us some food so we can get headed to Atlanta."

"And leave you here alone with Harry, the fuck I will," Daryl snapped.

Merle cracked one eye open. "I'm not going to hurt your dolly, princess," he sneered. "I have been awake for forty eight hours, I want to get some sleep before we leave. Now go get us some fucking food!"

Daryl looked back at Harry who was still sleeping soundly. With Merle gone, they had spent their alone time very productively and his poor boy was exhausted. He didn't want to leave his boy alone with Merle, but they were out of food and he didn't know what it would be like once they got out on the road. "Look, Merle, you don't have to like Harry or my sexual preferences, hell, you don't even have to like me, but if you hurt him..."

Chuckling, Merle flashed his brother the middle finger. "I promise to be a good little boy scout and look after your little lady. Now get the fuck going!"

With one last glance at Harry, Daryl reluctantly scooped up his crossbow and arrows and took off. The sun was just starting to come up so hopefully he could find something quick and get back before Harry woke. He didn't think Merle would physically hurt Harry, but he had a smart mouth with no filter. Harry had been hurt and belittled enough by his own family, he didn't need more from his brother.

Merle closed his eyes and waited. If everything went according to plan, he would be down one little twink and he could get heading to Atlanta with his brother. The plan wasn't easy, but after coming home last night and spotting Daryl making love, not just fucking, that little boy, he knew that he had to do something drastic to eliminate him. Daryl had it bad for that kid, and that was something that he could not allow.

Harry tumbled out of the bed when he heard glass shattering and loud banging. "Daryl," he called out groggily.

"Get fucking dressed and get out of here!"

Harry jumped to his feet at the command and quickly got dressed. He didn't know who the man was that was fighting off the zombies as they poured through the door, but he assumed that he was Daryl's older brother Merle. "Where's Daryl?" he cried, as he quickly laced up his shoes.

"He went to get you some fucking food. Come on, I can't hold them off any longer." Merle thrust his knife into another zombie's head causing it to fall with the five others that he killed at his feet. "Through the window," he snarled when the kid just stood there. There were ten more zombies outside trying to get in, he honestly couldn't hold them off much longer. It took a lot out of him earlier getting them into the van that he stole to bring them here in the first place.

Harry tumbled out of the window and seconds later was followed by Merle. "Into the woods!" Merle yelled, pushing the much smaller boy in the direction that he wanted him to go. He knew the kid was small, but he didn't realize that he was that small. He was surprised that a boy that small could take Daryl, he never took his brother for a pedophile.

"What about, Daryl?" Harry cried, frantically looking around for his mate.

Merle grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him through the woods. "He will find us, he's the best damn tracker there is."

Harry wrapped his arm tightly around his middle to support his broken rib and followed Merle deeper into the woods and away from the flesh eating zombies. It didn't feel right leaving the cabin and Daryl, but he didn't have a choice. Zombies were swarming the place now so he had to follow Merle. He had been lucky enough to have time to grab his bag before going through the window, so hopefully Daryl would see it missing and know they got out alive.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, jogging to catch up to Merle.

Merle spun around sneering at the boy. "We aren't going to do anything, you disgusting little faggot," he said, thrusting a backpack at him. "You are going to disappear and stay away from my brother. My brother is not gay and he doesn't need you hanging around confusing him."

Harry stumbled backwards from the force of the backpack hitting him in the chest. "I-I don't understand," he whispered, panic getting ready to overtake him. He couldn't leave Daryl...he just couldn't.

Merle bent down and got nose to nose with the trembling boy. "What don't you understand, fairy? You're not good enough for my baby brother. My brother ain't no ass pounding faggot. You are going to walk away and forget that you ever met him."

Harry backed away from the large man, shaking his head no. "I-I can't leave Daryl, I love him."

Merle sneered in disgust. "You're just a child, what do you know about love? My brother doesn't love you. You're nothing more than a tight little hole to him, and when the next little virgin comes along, he will leave you crying in the street."

"You lie," Harry cried, fighting to hold back his tears. He wasn't going to give Merle the satisfaction of seeing him crying despite how bad his words hurt.

Merle cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Look kid, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. I'm not a complete heartless bastard, in that bag is a knife, some rope, a lighter, a bottle of water and a bag of chips. Now, you can take the bag and go on your merry way and never look back, or I can beat the shit out of you until you can't get up and leave your broken body here for the Walkers to munch on."

Harry shook his head, tears finally escaping. "It will have to be the hard way, I'm not willingly leaving Daryl." He knew he was asking for it, there was no way he could take Merle. He might have had a chance if he had his wand, but he didn't.

Merle was momentarily stunned, he thought for sure the kid would choose the easy way. He must really have it hard for his brother if he was willing to take a beating from him. Burying any guilt he may have for doing what he was about to do, Merle punched the kid hard in the side of his face, dropping him to his knees.

Harry wasn't surprised when Merle hit him, he could tell that the man wasn't bluffing. He was surprised at how hard he was hit though, the punch left his ears ringing and vision dark. Being hit was nothing new to him, but Vernon and Dudley's punches had nothing on Merle's.

Merle almost felt bad for dropping the kid like that, he didn't even think he had hit him that hard. "Are you ready to take the easy way now?"

Harry struggled to his feet, fighting the nauseous feeling building in his stomach. "I'm not leaving," he said with determination. Harry dodged the next punch but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to dodge the one right after that. The last thing he saw was Merle's somewhat concerned but sneering face before everything went dark.

"Damn, idiot," Merle growled, bending down and scooping up the unconscious boy. "Why couldn't you just take the easy way." He just wanted to scare the boy off, not hurt him. He had to do it though, for his brother. Fags where disgusting and he wouldn't stand by and allow his brother to become one.

Zigzagging his way through the woods until he was certain that the boy couldn't find his way back, Merle shoved the still unconscious body into a small burrow and covered it with sticks and leaves. He may not like the little shit, but he didn't want to leave him out in the open for the dead to get.

***HP

Dropping his kill, Daryl sprinted full speed towards the cabin when he spotted all the dead walkers. "Harry!" he yelled, bursting through the door and falling onto a pile of corpses. Frantically looking around, he sighed in relief when he didn't spot Harry or Merle's body amongst the dead. Merle must have taken out the walkers and took off into the woods with Harry.

Walking around the outside of the cabin, Daryl was able to pick up their tracks by the back window. He had followed their trail for about a half a mile when he came upon his brother on his knees with his head bowed by a mound of dirt.

"Merle," Daryl called, heart pounding in his chest. "Where's Harry?" Daryl spun around looking in every direction for his boy.

Merle slowly got up, his front covered in blood and his hands scraped and dirty. "Daryl, I tied, I really did. I told him to run, but he didn't want to leave without you. I fought off as many as I could then grabbed him and ran. I thought we made, until I saw the blood pouring out from his neck. Daryl, he got bit."

The crossbow fell from Daryl's limp hand and he stumbled to the grave and fell. "No, please no," he cried, clawing at the dirt mound and trying to unearth his boy.

Merle was shocked to see that his brother was not only crying, but sobbing on the fake grave that he dug. He hadn't seen his baby brother cry since he fell out of the tree and broke his arm when he was only five. He didn't even cry when their mother died in the house fire.

Daryl stopped digging and rested his head in his arms in the dirt as he cried for his lost love. He didn't realize just how much he loved Harry until now. He had promised his brat that he would keep him safe and not let anyone of anything hurt him. He had failed him just two days later.

Merle placed a hand on his brother's back. "Daryl, I know you're grieving, but we have to go. I can see a small herd of walkers coming and I don't think I have the strength to take them on."

Daryl jumped to his feet roughly shoving his brother back. "How could you let them get him? I trusted you with him!" Daryl angry wiped at his tears smudging dirt across his face.

"Daryl, I'm sorry," Merle said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I tried to keep him safe, but he didn't listed to me."

Throwing his head back, Daryl screamed as loud as he could. He never expected that losing somebody would hurt so much. Snatching the knife from his belt, he charged the eight walkers heading for them and brutally cut through them. Covered in blood, he stumbled back towards his brother. Without saying anything, he grabbed his crossbow and stormed off. Harry was gone, there was nothing that he could do for him now. Harry was the first person he had given his heart to...and he would be the last.

Merle followed his brother, guilt eating at him. He knew that Daryl cared for the boy, but he didn't realize just how much. Still, Daryl was better off without him. That kind of relationship was sick and unnatural.

***HP

"Point me Harry Potter," Sirius muttered, holding his wand out in front of him. Remus was standing in front of him blocking the muggles from seeing what he was doing...not that they were paying him any mind. It was complete chaos, everyone was pushing and shoving each other, trampling over small children. The portkey had dropped them right outside a major city by the name of Atlanta. 

Sirius impatiently waited as his wand spun in his hand. He just wanted to get his pup and get back before they ran into any of those zumbinee things. "This way," Sirius said, tugging on Remus' arm. "He's not in the city." He was a bit relieved that his pup wasn't in there, he could hear gun shots and screaming coming from there and he wasn't to keen on getting in the middle of that.

"Sirius, he could be over a hundred miles away," Remus groaned. "We need a way to get around faster."

"Like a motorcycle?" Sirius grinned, digging into his pocket.

"You didn't?" Remus gasped.

"I did," Sirius smirked, opening up his hand and proudly displaying a little model of a motorcycle. "I got it back from Hagrid after the incident at the ministry."

"I should hex you for bringing that loud, obnoxious machine, but we're going to need it." Remus sighed. The loud motorcycle hurt his super sensitive werewolf hearing, but he would deal with it if it helped them find Harry faster.

Grinning excitedly, Sirius ducked into the woods and enlarged his motorbike. The last time he got to drive it was the night that James and Lily were killed and he loaned it to Hagrid so he could take Harry. That was the biggest mistake of his life, and he knew that he was going to pay dearly for it someday when he died and met up with James and Lily. Harry should have been his first priority, not revenge.

Remus reluctantly climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. He said a prayer up to James and Lily that Harry would be safe with them by nightfall. They hadn't seen any zombies yet, but they had only been in Georgia for ten minutes. He knew their luck wouldn't hold out, and he was not looking forward to it.

***HP

Harry pushed his way out through the sticks and leaves, groaning when the sunlight hit his sensitive eyes. He didn't know how long he had been out, but his head was still throbbing and his ears were still ringing. Merle was one strong son of a bitch.

Looking back at where he just crawled out from, he was surprised to see that Merle actually took the time to hide him away from the dead. He was even more surprised to find that Merle left him with the backpack full of supplies and his own personal bag. Grabbing the supply bag, he rooted through it until he found the knife then hooked it to his belt. If he stumbled across any zombies, it wasn't going to do him any good in a bag strapped to his back.

Listening carefully, he was relieved to hear only birds, no moaning or feet shuffling from zombies. Looking around, his heart plummeted when he didn't recognize where he was. Over the past few weeks with Daryl, they had explored a lot of the forest, but this was an area they had never ventured.

Grabbing a big sturdy stick for extra protection, Harry started to walk in the direction he prayed that the cabin and Daryl was in. The thought of never seeing his mate again caused a pain in his chest that hurt almost as much as his broken rib. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find his mate. With everything currently going on in the world with all the zombies, he didn't think he could make it without Daryl or his wand.

***HP

Harry ignored the rumbling in his stomach and the painful hunger pains. He had been walking for hours, and still he didn't recognize anything. A little voice in his head kept reminding him of the chips in his backpack, but he didn't know how long he was going to be lost in the woods and he didn't want to eat his only bag of chips so soon. He was use to going for days without eating, though one of Daryl's squirrels would be excellent right about now.

He was just getting ready to sit and take a rest when he heard the crunching of leaves. Pulling out his knife, he stared unblinkingly in the direction that the noise was coming from. Tense and holding his breath, Harry waited with the knife gripped tightly in his hands.

Harry gave an unmanly shriek when a group of zombies came stumbling out from the weeds. "What the hell are you guys doing wandering the middle of the woods?" he cursed. Knowing he couldn't take them all, he grabbed his bags and took off running. For once he thanked Dudley and his gang for teaching him how to be fast and how duck and swerve. 

 

Harry ran until his lungs felt like they were going to burst. It must have been a long time because the sky was darkening and the temperature had dropped slightly. Falling to his knees panting, he frantically dug through his bag looking for the bottle of water that Merle had mentioned. He was surprised when he found not one, but three bottles of water and a thin ratty blanket. Opening one of the bottles with bloody and scratched up hands, he quickly brought the water to his lips and guzzled. He didn't recall running through any brush, but the cuts and scrapes on his hands and arms proved otherwise.

Looking around, he found that he was in a rather thick part of the woods. He had lost the walkers miles back, but he didn't want to risk anymore stumbling upon him while he slept. He found it a bit odd that dead people would just be wandering around the woods when there were no houses or roads close by. 

Unfortunately, he was still hopelessly lost and he didn't think it would be a good idea to wander the woods in the dark, so he had to set up camp here. Spotting a tree with thick sturdy branches, he pulled out the rope and secured his two bags on his back. Draping the rope over his shoulder, he grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself painfully up. This would have been a hell of a lot easier if he didn't have a broken rib.

There was no way he would be able to get any sleep sleeping on the ground without someone as look out, so his only option was to go up and get out of reach of the zombies. The rope Merle left him was pretty long, so after much trial and error, he was able to wrap it around the tree and tie himself to it. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but luckily he was use to sleeping in uncomfortable places. He was physically exhausted and the pain in his chest had gotten a little worse, he was missing Daryl so much that it hurt. Those two days alone with him in the cabin were the best two days of his life. When they weren't making love, which wasn't often, they were swapping stories about themselves as they snuggled on the couch. Daryl didn't look like a snuggler, but he seemed to crave his touch as much as he craved his. He had to find Daryl, he would never feel complete without him.

 

***HP

Sirius stopped his bike in the middle of the old back dirt road and stared in horror. They had been traveling for over two hours and this was this first time they had come across any zumbinee things.

"Don't, you can't help them," Remus said softly, fisting at Sirius' black shirt. His mate was getting ready to jump off his bike to rescue the two people that were being attacked.

"We have to save them from the zumbinees," Sirius said, trying to break loose from Remus.

"Zombies, Sirius, and it's already too late. Their necks were ripped out before we even got here, they're dead."

Sirius swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up. The Granger's had said that they saw their neighbor being eaten by these creatures, but he honestly thought they had been exaggerating. These things were literally ripping out hunks of flesh with their teeth and hands and eating it. "First full moon, Moony," he gagged, turning his head from the grisly site.

"Agreed," Remus murmured, wrapping his arms securely around Sirius' waist again as he started the bike up and tore off. He wasn't even squeamish about turning his mate and pup. If it saved them from ending up like those people, eaten alive by zombies, then he was all for it. His curse was finally a blessing.

 

***HP

Every part of Harry's body ached, it felt as though he had slept all night in a tree...which he did. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable, but it was safe and allowed him to drift in and out without fear of becoming some zombie's midnight snack.

Reluctantly, Harry had opened and ate the bag of chips that Merle had left him. He had went all day yesterday without eating and that left him feeling weak and nauseous. Normally he could go a lot longer without food, but not while walking miles and miles in the scorching hot sun. It was one of the hottest days he had experienced so far in Georgia and he was dirty, sweaty and close to passing out.

He couldn't believe how long had had been walking for and yet still stuck in the woods. He thought for sure he would have stumbled upon a road or a house by now. He had heard a scream or two far off in the distance, but he figured where there was screaming, there was zombies. His friends had all said that he had a hero complex. Granted, he would do anything to save those he considered friends or family, but he will still mostly Slytherin, and Slytherns were all about saving their own asses. He managed his guilt by telling himself that the screams were very far off, and by the time he got there, it would have been too late anyway. Now, if he stumbled across someone needing help, he would jump in without having to think about it, but right now he was beyond exhausted and concerned for his own safety.

 

Harry had been walking for close to an hour when he finally stumbled upon a house. It was an old farm house in need of repairs, but it still had a certain charm to it. He could tell that someone still lived in it, the front yard well kept with flowers and there was a vegetable garden off to the side. Stepping behind a large tree so the occupants of the house couldn't see him, he watched an waited. With zombies on the loose, he didn't want to just stroll on up to the porch and get his head blown off. He also didn't want to knock on the door only to have it answered by a flesh eating zombie.

After observing the house for over forty five minutes and not seeing any movements from within, he decided to risk knocking on the door. He approached the house slowly with his hands in the air so if anyone was inside, they wouldn't mistake him for a zombie or burglar. As he got closer, he couldn't help but notice the tomatoes, cucumbers, squash and sweet corn growing in the garden. He had never stolen anything in his life before, but if no one was home, he was going to help himself to some vegetables.

"Hello," Harry called loudly as he knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" He waited a couple minutes before calling out again. He called out five more times, but there was still no answer or sound coming from within. Taking a deep breath, he reached out for the handle and turned it, surprised to find that the door wasn't locked.

"Hello," Harry called again as he entered the house. The inside of the house was clean, but looked as though an older couple lived there. The furniture had a dated look to it and the pictures on the wall showed the progression of a newborn all the way to adulthood. There was a vase on the table full of silk flowers and two plates set out as if they were getting ready to sit down to eat.

Harry didn't feel right being in a stranger's home, so he quickly found the kitchen and filled two of his empty bottles full of water. He grew a little concerned when he spotted a bowl of pasta with mold starting to grow on it and a bowl of lettuce that was wilted and brown. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, he decided that it was time to get going. Either the occupants in the house had fled in a hurry, or they became the dinner instead of getting to eat their dinner.

Running down the front steps, he froze when he spotted the garden again. If he had been smart, he would have searched their cabinets for food, but he was picking up a weird vibe and he just wanted to get going. Thinking it was safe and would only take a few minutes, he sprinted to the garden and started to pick some vegetables. He had three tomatoes, a couple squash, and three ears of corn in his bag, when something grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip when he reached for the forth ear of corn.

Stumbling back, Harry screamed and fell backwards when a zombie staggered out from the garden, falling on top of him with it's mouth open and teeth clacking. Frantically he kicked and shoved at the zombie, mindful of its teeth and nails. Finally with a burst of strength, which he was positive was helped by his magic, he was able to toss the dead body off of him and scramble to his feet. He had a second to make out that the zombie was an older female complete with cooking apron on, before it too was back on it's feet and coming after him again. 

Pulling out his knife, he whispered a soft apology before plunging it deep into her skull. This zombie was once a wife, loving mother...possibly even a grandmother. What the hell happened that caused people turn into the walking dead? He didn't know if there was anything left of the person inside the zombie, but he hoped to hell if it happened to him, that someone would be merciful enough to put a bullet or knife in his brain.

Looking around, he scooped up his bags and took off at a fast run. He didn't want to hang around and run into grandpa. Unless the old lady ate him, he had to be around somewhere.

***HP

"Point me Harry Potter," Sirius said, holding his wand in his palm. They had been trekking through the woods for a while now after having to shrink his bike when his wand pointed them into the thick woods. "Remus, I know this spell only works on the living, but what if..."

"Don't say it," Remus snarled. "Harry is smart and tough, he hasn't become one of them."

Nodding his head, Sirius returned his wand to his arm holster and took off in the direction that the wand directed him. "I'm sorry, Moony, I know he's alive. After everything he has been through, a few zombies aren't going to get the drop on him. Our pup can handle himself."

Remus didn't say anything. Despite snapping at Sirius, he had doubts of his own. They had come across a lot of zombies and scenes to horrific to describe, how could Harry survive this on his own? He tried not to think about Kingsley warning them against using magic because it attracted the dead. Harry didn't know that and what if he had used his wand and got overpowered? Harry didn't know how to apparate, he was too young to learn. The point me spell only worked on the living, but were the zombies truly dead? They walked, they groaned, they could see, hear and smell, and they sure as hell could eat. Would the spell work if Harry was a zombie?

"Stop it!" Sirius yelled. "You're thinking so damn loud that I can practically hear you. Harry is not one of them!"

Remus nodded his head. "I know. I just..."

Sirius turned and angrily stormed away. "It's going to be dark soon and I want to find my pup before then. Let's go."

With shoulders slumped, Remus silently followed his mate.

***HP

Harry knelt at the streams edge furiously scrubbing at his hands and arms. He was covered in the old lady's zombie goo and the sight of it was making him want to vomit. Right now he was wishing he could put a knife in Merle's skull. If it hadn't been for him, he would be safe with Daryl, not lost and alone in the god forsaken woods of Georgia.

Pulling a tomato from the bag, he washed it off then bit into it. He never much cared for tomatoes, but right now he was starving and would eat just about anything. The tomatoe was super juicy so at least that helped some with his dehydration.

He had to come up with a plan. Merle had probably told Daryl that he had taken off or was dead, and because the cabin was now full of walkers, he was sure that Daryl and Merle had moved on. The thought that Daryl leaving killed him, but he couldn't blame his mate. Merle was his older brother and Daryl was sure to believe whatever he said. It also wasn't safe to stay in one place for too long, so Daryl would have to keep moving. Daryl was a survivor, so he had no doubts that he would make it through this.

Frowning at the darkening sky, he got up and made his way back towards the forest. He was going to have to find another tree to hide up in before it got too dark. He wasn't looking forward to another uncomfortable night tied in a tree, but it sure as hell beat being eaten. He never thought that anything could be more uncomfortable then his small cupboard under the stairs...he was wrong. Thinking back to when Fred, George and Ron flew their dad's flying car to Privet Drive, he prayed that everyone he cared for was safe. Did the zombie problem effect all of the world, or just here in America? Hopefully everyone was safe and hiding behind the wards at Grimmauld or Hogwarts. If the wards protected against magical creatures, then they should also work against zombies. 

Wiping a few stray tears from his bloodshot eyes, Harry disappeared into the forest. 

***HP

 

"He has to be around here," Sirius's whispered excitedly. They had just passed a rather large group of zombies and he didn't want risk drawing their attention. So far Kingsley had been correct, the zombies avoided Remus as if he had the plague, and because he stayed close to Remus, the zombies also left him alone. If he ventured just a few short feet from Remus, the zombies were on him before he could even blink. The full moon wasn't for three more weeks, but as far as he was concerned, it couldn't come soon enough. Even shifting to Padfoot wouldn't help, they had passed a zombie feasting on a dog's carcass so it seemed they ate more than just humans.

Remus started scouring the area, nostrils flared trying to catch his pup's scent. The point me spell stopped working and the wand just vibrated in Sirius' hand, which meant that Harry was only a few feet from them. They had hoped to find him before it got dark, but now it was a few hours past dark and they were exhausted and just wanted to find Harry and get home. He didn't doubt that Harry was powerful enough to create an international portkey, though he was concerned about it dangerously draining his magical core. It would be safer on Harry to wait until after his sixteenth birthday and his magical majority to attempt it, but he was worried about remaining here unprotected from the zombies. The safest place for them would be back in the wizarding world behind powerful wards.

Remus froze next to a large tree, picking up the scent of his pup mixed with dirt, blood and tears. "Harry!" he called out, his voice nothing more than a loud whisper.

"Did you find him?" Sirius asked, rushing to his mate's side.

"He's close, I can smell him." Remus circled the tree, frowning when he didn't spot Harry.

"Moony, look!" Sirius cried, pointing up the tree.

"I'll be damned," Remus chuckled, spotting a foot poking out from the leaves.

"I told you my godson was smart, " Sirius crowed excitedly. "Hoist me up so I can get our pup." It would have been much easier using a levitation charm, but he didn't want to attract the attention of the zombies.

Sirius sat on the branch next to the one his godson was sleeping on. The kid was smart to tie himself to the tree so he couldn't fall out. Silently he observed his godson in the moonlight, grimacing at the two large bruises taking up most of one side of his face. He never really noticed before how truly small Harry was or how thin. He looked as though he hadn't had a decent meal since leaving school, and there were large dark circles under his eyes. He felt bad waking him, but he wanted to get him out of the tree and more comfortable.

"Hey, pup," Sirius whispered, giving Harry's shoe a little shake.

Harry's eyes instantly snapped open and he started kicking out at who or whatever was touching him before his eyes could completely focus. Desperately he pulled at the rope around his middle trying to free himself.

"Whoa, easy there, kiddo," Sirius said a little louder, hoping that Harry would recognize his voice. Despite a bit of moonlight shining, it was still pretty dark up in the tree.

Harry stilled, panting hard and heart pounding in his chest. "S-Sirius?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Sirius chuckled, holding his arms open wide.

Harry frantically worked on the knot then lunged at his godfather as soon as he was free. "Easy there, kiddo, we don't want to fall out of the tree. " Sirius joked, holding Harry tight to his chest.

Harry buried his face in his godfather's neck, crying harder than what he had ever cried before. He honestly thought that he would never see the man again, and he would die out here alone, becoming a meal for some pathetic walker. 

"Come on now, everything's alright," Sirius said gently, rubbing his godson's trembling back. Unfortunately he didn't get to spend much time with Harry, but he had never seen his pup so upset. Sirius waited what felt like forever for his pup to calm down, and when he did, Harry still wouldn't loosen the grip he had on him. "Come on, pup, I'm not going anywhere. Can you let go of me now so we can get out of this damn uncomfortable tree. I'm an old man, don't you know?"

Harry shook his head no and clung tighter to his godfather. "I'm afraid it's just a dream and you will disappear if I do."

"Oh, Harry, I'm not going anywhere..promise. Even old Moony is here." 

Harry sat back, wiping at his eyes and nose. "You guys came for me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Did you doubt that we would?" Sirius asked frowning.

Harry lowered his eye and shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't want me after the ministry. I thought, now that you were free, you wouldn't want to be stuck with a teenager."

"Merlin's saggy balls, no," Sirius cried, pulling Harry back into a tight hug. "I just wanted to get everything perfect for you. Just wait until you see Grimmauld Place now, and you have your very own room. No more sharing with Ron, I heard that boy's snores all the way from my room."

Harry couldn't stop the onslaught fresh tears. He couldn't believe that Sirius had done all that and even came all the way to America to save him. "I love you so much, Sirius."

"I love you too, pup," Sirius said, unashamed of the tears that escaped his own eyes. "Now, can we please get out of this tree? In case you forgot, my animagus is a dog, not a bird." 

No sooner had Harry's feet touched the ground then he was being pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so glad you're alright?" Remus growled affectionately.

Harry tried to stop his third round of tears, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe that Sirius and Remus risked their lives coming all the way here to find him. He didn't even care that the werewolf was crushing his broken rib, he never wanted the man to let him go. He may have only been on his own for two days, but it felt like ages.

"He's not alright, Moony," Sirius said in concern. "He covered in bruises."

Remus quickly pulled back and waved his lit wand in front of Harry. "Harry, what happened? he gasped.

Harry gave Remus a sad smile. "It's more like, what didn't happen." he chuckled darkly.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Put up some wards so the zombies can't get to us. I need to scan Harry." Without waiting for a response, he turned back to Harry and started scanning him for injuries.

Sirius quickly set the wards, just in time too. Remus' lumos had attracted the attention of the local zombies. With Remus being there they probably wouldn't come too close, but he wasn't going to risk it with Harry there. They were safe now, but would have a hell of a time leaving in the morning.

Remus pocketed his wand and started rooting through his bag. "Healing spells aren't my thing, but we have some potions here."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, sitting on the ground next to Harry and tucking him into his side. Harry looked so scared, lost and lonely sitting there under the tree. He never noticed how much younger than Ron he looked.

"He has two broken ribs, a fractured cheek bone, concussion, multiple bruising and scratches. He's also severely dehydrated and malnourished." Remus wanted to question him more about the malnourishment, because according to his scans, it went back to when he was just a baby, but right now wasn't the time.

Sirius closed his eyes and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm so glad we found you."

Harry took the skelegro and pain relieving potion from Remus and quickly downed them. "I can't believe that you guys came all the way here for me."

"Truly!" Sirius gasped, grabbing at his heart. "So little faith in us. Did I not escape from the worlds most infamous prison to save you from Wormtail? Did I not follow you to the ministry and battle my bat shit crazy cousin for you? Harry, we would do anything to protect you."

Harry leaned heavily on Sirius, for some reason feeling groggy. "You shouldn't have though, it's too dangerous."

Remus dug out a sandwich and a butterbear then passed them to Harry. "You need to eat. Pain relieving potions can make you sleepy and nauseous if you take one on an empty stomach."

Harry's stomach growled loudly at the sight of real food. Trying not to snatch, he grabbed the turkey sandwich and tore into it."

"Easy there, pup, we have plenty. Mrs. Weasley made enough food to see us through months and they are all under a preservation charm." Remus chuckled. Shocked at how fast Harry inhaled the food, Remus dug once again in the bag and pulled out a stomach soother.

"M'sorry," Harry mumbled, licking the mayonnaise and turkey grease off of his fingers. "I was starving."

"We can see that," Remus said, handing over the stomach soother. "Why don't you get some rest, you look exhausted." Remus transfigured a rock into a mattress then handed Harry a blanket.

Harry fell onto the mattress with a groan. "Are you sure they can't get us?" he asked, pointing to the group of zombies that was bumping into the wards surrounding them.

Sirius grimaced at the disgusting sight. With a flick of his wand, he made it so they couldn't see outside the wards or the zombies. "You're safe, Harry. Just get some sleep and we will discuss everything in the morning."

Harry's eyes started to drift shut. "Is everyone..." he slurred a bit drunkly. 

"Everyone is safe and held up at Grimmauld Place anxiously waiting for our return," Sirius reassured.

Harry tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. All he could mutter was, "can't, Daryl," before drifting off to sleep.

*** HP

"There must be twenty of them out there," Sirius whispered, mindful of his still sleeping godson. It was noon the following day and Harry was still out of it. "You think they would have given up and moved on."

"It won't be safe to apparate out of here, especially since we only know a few areas." Remus said with a sigh. "Harry is also in no condition to attempt making an international portkey."

"Guess we can camp here until he's strong enough," Sirius suggested, not really liking the plan all that much.

Remus shook his head no. "We need to find an abandoned house. It looked like everyone was fleeing to Atlanta, so there must be a lot of empty houses. I suggest we find one, set up wards then lay low until Harry is recovered enough to make a portkey."

"Good idea, but how are we going to get past them?" Sirius asked, pointing to the zombies.

"I say we blast them then run like hell," Remus grimaced. He knew that they were no longer people, but the thought of killing them still turned his stomach. They may be grotesque zombies, but they were once people.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, still partially asleep.

"I'm here, pup," Sirius called out, taking a seat next to Harry and running his fingers through his hair.

Harry grinned sleepily at his godfather. "I thought last night was a dream. I was afraid to open my eyes and find myself still stuck up the tree all alone."

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily," Sirius teased. "Why don't you get up and get something to eat and we will explain everything we know."

As Harry ate his way through two more sandwiches, Sirius and Remus told him everything the knew about the zombies and their desire to turn him into a werewolf. Harry didn't interrupt them until they got to the part about making an international portkey and returning home.

"I-I can't go back," Harry stuttered.

"Harry, if this is about your relatives, I'm sure..."

"I don't care about them. I hope they become zombie chow," Harry angrily snarled, surprising the two men.

"Harry, you don't mean that," Remus softly scolded.

"Yes I do," Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. "It was my uncle who broke my ribs, minutes before throwing me to the zombies so him, my aunt and my cousin could escape."

Sirius paled, he always wondered about his godson's home life. "Harry, was that the first time he hurt you?"

With a growl, Harry jumped to his feet. "It's too late, Sirius, and I don't want to get into this right now. I can make a portkey for you and Remus, but I'm staying." It hurt to say that, he didn't want to be parted from the two men he saw as father figures, but he couldn't leave without Daryl. The thought of being alone again brought tears to his eyes, but he angrily wiped them away with a trembling hand.

"Hey, now," Remus said soothingly, pulling Harry into his strong arms. "What's all this about?" He had an idea of what was going on with his pup, he could smell the other male on him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, soaking in the man's warmth and strength. "I-I found my soul mate, Remus. We got separated a few days ago, but I can't leave without him."

Remus gasped, soul mates were incredibly rare. He had assumed that Harry had his first fling and was just reluctant to leave the other behind. "Pup, are you certain? Finding your soul mate is rare and almost unheard of, even in creatures like me."

Harry nodded his head, face buried in the werewolves' neck. "I felt the pull, even my magic settled around him. He's my soul mate, Remus, and I can't leave without him."

"Shit," Sirius cursed softly. He was thrilled for his godson that he found his soul mate, but it couldn't have come at a worse time. "Harry, not to embarrass you, but did you mate with him? Did you complete the bonding?"

Harry's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Looks like a yes to me," Remus chuckled, giving Harry a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling? The newly unsettled bond must pulling on you to be with him. It normally takes a few months for a soul mate bond to settle."

"I hurt," Harry cried softly. "Everyday the pain gets a little worse in my chest."

Remus stepped back and lifted Harry's shirt up, wincing when he spotted the bruise forming on his chest, right above his heart. "Oh, pup," he sighed, feeling sorry for the small boy. He had hoped that Harry was mistaking his first sexual experience as a soul bond, but the bruising proved that Harry was right. He had found his soul mate and now his soul and magic were calling out for their missing mate.

"We need to know what type of soul bond it is," Sirius said, running his fingers through his long dark hair. He hated seeing proof that his godson was in pain. He knew how horrible he felt after being separated from Remus after he was sent to Azkaban, and their bond had been settled for years. 

"There's different types?" Harry asked curiously. He had assumed that all soul mate bonds were the same.

"Yes, there are a few different types," Remus said, going into professor mode. "What Sirius and I have is a creature bond. I knew the minute I saw him on the Hogwarts Express that he was my mate. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the pull until he was sixteen. If he wanted to, he could have ignored the pull and married some other witch or wizard without any consequences to himself, but since I was a creature that had met his mate, I would have been unable to be with anyone else. We are also equal in our bond, meaning there is no dominant or submissive."

"What do you mean by dominant and submissive?" Harry questioned, never having heard the words based in a relationship.

"Well," Sirius said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "In my relationship with Remus, we both take turns topping so there is no one more dominant partner...we are equal. In other relationships though, one partner will be the dominant. That means that he will always be the top, or the one doing the penetrating. It has nothing to do with who is physically or magically stronger, but the dominant normally is bigger and older than the submissive. It's the dominants job to care for, protect and provide for his submissive, even discipline him if he feels his sub need disciplining. The submissive will be the nurturing one, able to carry babies even if they are a male. That doesn't mean they are weaker, a submissive can be one hell of a little spit fire."

Harry blushed and covered his face with his hair. "Being a submissive is nothing to be ashamed of, pup," Sirius said, not at all surprised that his godson was a sub. "Unfortunately though, that does make you more reliant on your dominant and your magic will punish you the longer you are without him. It's going to be extra hard on you since the bond didn't have a chance to settle."

Harry wiped away his tears. "I miss him," he said brokenly. 

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find him," Sirius said, rubbing Harry's back. "His magic has to be pulling him towards you too, and the poor kid must be suffering just as much as you."

Harry dropped his head and mumbled something. "What was that, kiddo?" Sirius asked, chuckling at his godson's adorable shyness.

"Daryl isn't exactly a kid, and he's a muggle," Harry answered, blushing.

"That's impossible," Sirius laughed. "A witch or wizard can't share a soul bond with a nonmagical human."

"Since when has the impossible been impossible for our Harry?" Remus said, sending a warning glare at his mate. He could see how bad Harry was hurting and he didn't want Sirius' careless words making it worse. "Harry has always been the exception to the rule."

"True," Sirius said, "but it's going to make finding the kid a hell of a lot harder. The kid will feel an emptiness and longing probably, but he won't have any magic to pull him towards you."

"Daryl's not..."

"We'll find him," Remus quickly added, interrupting Harry with a subtle shake of his head. He didn't miss when Harry said that his mate wasn't a kid, but thankfully Sirius did. If Sirius knew that Harry's mate was an older adult, he'd go all Voldemort on them.

"Of course we will," Sirius grinned. "We have to," he added softly so Harry couldn't hear. If they didn't find the kid soon, then the unsettled bond could severely punish Harry...possibly even kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead.

PLEASE NOTE, FOR THOSE THAT HAVEN'T WATCHED WALKING DEAD, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING. THERE IS ALSO A LOT OF TIME SKIPS!

Wow, this is a long one :) Obviously this doesn't follow the Walking Dead series exactly, but it does skim it. Things will take a sharp turn to the left soon because I can't have them wandering zombie land forever when they have somewhere safe to go. Honestly, I don't see this being many more chapters, and since I don't know how the zombies came to be, I will probably be leaving that issue blank.

REVIEW PLEASE!

***HP

Sirius stood behind the couch staring down at his sleeping godson in concern. With a heavy sigh, he picked up a blanket and carefully draped it over the pale boy. "What are we going to do about tomorrow night, Remus?" he asked in a whisper.

Groaning, Remus kicked off his boots and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Even after these past few weeks of going from house to house, he still felt uncomfortable invading someone else's private home. Luckily, right now he was just too exhausted to care. Tomorrow night was the full moon and he was already feeling the effects of it.

Remus looked thoughtfully at Harry. "Sirius, I want to turn him as much as you do, but I honestly think it's too dangerous."

"It's too dangerous for him to be wandering around as zombie bait too," Sirius snapped. "He doesn't even have a wand for crying out loud."

"I know," Remus sighed in exhaustion. He had been going over and over in his head for days on how best to deal with the full moon situation. "Sirius, look at him. The bond is wearing on him, he can barely stay awake for longer than five hours and the bruise on his chest is now the size of a grapefruit. I'm afraid he won't survive the venom, and if he does, then the creature bond could also punish Harry worse for not completing the soul bond."

Sirius deflated. "I know, Remus, I'm just so scared for him. I'm scared if he doesn't get bit, if he doesn't get bit, if he doesn't find his mate, if we don't get back to Grimmauld...I'm just scared."

Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him down onto his lap. "All we can do is take it one day at a time and be there for Harry. I say tomorrow night we ward this house so not even a mouse can get in at Harry, then you and I go out in the moonlight. With you as an added werewolf, it will give Harry double the protection."

Sirius rested his head on his mate's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

Remus kissed his mate on the forehead then squeezed him tight. "Are you scared about tomorrow night?"

Sirius shook his head no, then after a long pause, he nodded. "I'm bloody terrified. Is it going to hurt?"

Remus took a deep breath then loudly exhaled. "The bite will hurt, but I will break the skin just enough for the venom to enter your bloodstream. I'll make sure that you won't be stuck with a large grotesque scar like the one Fenrir Greyback gave me. As the venom travels through your system it will feel like liquid fire. You will be out of it for the night in pain and running a fever. Most of the following day will be about the same as your magic learns to accept the werewolf DNA. By day three you should be feeling a lot better. You will find that your hearing, eyesight and sense of smell will be heightened, you will be stronger, faster and will like your meats on the raw side. You will have the rest of the month to get use to the new you and the presence of your wolf before fully transforming for the first time on the next full moon."

"Well, that doesn't sound so..."

Harry groaned from where he was laying on the couch. "It sounds like a bloody nightmare. Still, it beats having walkers gnaw on you."

"There is that," Sirius said, giving his godson a wink. "How are you feeling, pup?"

Harry slowly sat up, arms weak and trembling. "Better, I just needed some rest."

Sirius frowned, not liking how pale Harry was. They spent all day out in the sun avoiding walkers as they searched for his mate and yet he was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. "Hopefully the bond will start taking it easy on you now."

Harry grimaced, wiping away at a tear that escaped his swollen eyes. He had been crying a lot lately, Remus had said that it was because his soul was mourning for Daryl. "You don't believe that anymore than I do, Sirius," he said breathlessly.

"No, but I can hope," Sirius said, giving Harry a sad smile. It was killing him watching Harry suffer. If Daryl had been magical, then a simple point me spell would have tracked Daryl down three weeks ago. Unfortunately, point me spells only worked on witches and wizards. "I say we raid this place for food and supplies, then after eating, we get some sleep."

"I second that," Remus moaned, getting to his feet. "We will have to stay here for the next few days, I won't be up to walking and fighting off zombies tomorrow and then Sirius will need time to recover." Remus looked apologetically at Harry. Each day they stayed in one place, Daryl could be getting farther away.

Harry stood up and gave Remus a hug. "It's all right, I need the rest too." It was true, the bond was effecting him more than he was letting on. Each day was becoming more of a struggle, he needed Daryl, and it wasn't just because of the bond. He missed Daryl so much and he would give anything to be with him.

***HP

Daryl stared in horror at his brother's severed hand still dangling from the handcuff. Things had never been the same between them after Harry, but he would never wish anything that horrible on him. He had no doubts that Merle was still alive, he was a survivor and a mean son of a bitch. It would take a whole lot more than some walkers and a missing hand to take him down. Still, he couldn't imagine how horrible it was to saw off your own hand.

The thought of his sweet Harry caused a sharp pain to lance through his heart. Why did it still hurt so much after all these weeks? If he was being honest with himself, the pain had gotten even worse. It was causing him to lash out at people and close himself off...not that that was any different than how he normally was, but the loss of Harry still made it worse. His dreams at night were filled with Harry's smiling face and sparkling emerald eyes. That was the reason why he slept so far from everyone else, he didn't want them to hear him cry out in his sleep.

"Daryl."

Daryl looked up their newest member and possible leader, Rick Grimes. He also happened to be the man that handcuffed his brother to the roof.

"We need to go for the guns," Rick said, grabbing the bag of tools that had gotten left behind earlier.

Sneering, Daryl turned and followed his brother's blood trail. Deep down he may blame Merle for Harry's death, but Merle was his brother and he had to find him. He had a hard time believing that Harry wouldn't listen to Merle and that Merle wasn't strong enough to protect Harry, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Harry was gone...he couldn't lose Merle too.

***HP

"I thought you said that the bite wouldn't hurt?" Sirius pouted, sipping on a Butterbeer. He was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows and being fussed over by his mate. To his left sleeping soundly in the same bed was his precious godson.

Remus shook his head at his mate. "No, I said it would hurt, but I wouldn't leave a bad scar. How are you feeling?"

Sirius's handed Remus his empty bottle of Butterbeer. "My throat hurts from all the screaming and my bite mark feels funny, but other than that I feel pretty good." It was true, he was feeling stronger than what he had felt in a long time. Azkaban took a lot out of him, he was never physically healthy afterwards.

"The bite mark will tingle for a while, but it will lessen after your first transformation."

Sirius looked down at Harry and softly ran his fingers through his long inky hair. "How has he been?"

"The same," Remus sighed. "If you're up to it, I'd like to get moving first thing tomorrow. We need to find Daryl before we lose him."

"If you wanted, I could be up and ready to go in an hour," Sirius said with determination.

Smiling, Remus caressed his mate's cheek. He didn't know if it was the lighting or what, but Sirius looked so much healthier. It killed him watching Sirius go through such a painful change. After biting him, Moony laid at his side all night long crying. "Rest, you need it and so does Harry. He took care of both of us after the full moon and helped me with you yesterday."

Yawning, Sirius scooted back down onto the bed and snuggled up behind his godson. "Rest sounds good. Why don't you join us?"

Chuckling, Remus kicked off his pants and climbed in behind Sirius. "Remus?" Sirius whispered.

"Hmm," Remus mumbled sleepily.

"Why do I feel a hundred times more protective of Harry?"

Remus kissed the back of his mate's neck. "Your wolf sees Harry as your cub, or pup. You have always thought of Harry as your son, your wolf is just strengthening that bond."

"Has it always felt this strong for you?"

"Yes," Remus whispered sadly. "That's why I was so sick until Harry came back into my life. If wasn't the lychanthropy that was prematurely aging me and making me sick, it was the loss of my mate and cub. Every full moon was excruciatingly painful for me because Moony was punishing me for losing the two of you."

Sirius turned around and looked his mate sadly in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I..."

Remus quieted his mate by kissing him on the lips. "I should be the one that's saying their sorry. I should have tried harder to make everyone believe that you were innocent, but I was just a dangerous dark creature, Albus wouldn't even listen to me."

"It's over and in the past. Right now it's all about Harry and keeping him safe and finding that kid." 

Remus internally groaned. He never asked Harry how old Daryl was, but he had a feeling that he was considerably older. For some reason he didn't see Harry being with someone closer to his own age, not after everything he had been through. Harry needed someone that could protect and provide for him. He just prayed that Daryl was only in his early twenties, he didn't think he couldn't handle it he was older...Sirius surely couldn't. As far as Sirius was concerned, no one was good enough for his Harry. If Daryl was a lot older, Sirius would hit the roof.

"Go to sleep, my love. I think in the morning we need to find a car so we can cover more ground. Unfortunately, we all won't fit on your bike."

Sirius gave a big mischievous grin. "Can I drive?"

"Why not?" Remus said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like the roads will be filled with hundreds of other commuters. "Just promise me you will take it slow until you get the hang of it? None of us have ever driven a car before."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear then gave Remus a passionate kissing before rolling back over and snuggling behind Harry. With a groan, Remus closed his eyes. He didn't miss how Sirius didn't make a promise to go slow. He had a feeling that he was going to be in for one hell of a day tomorrow.

***HP

Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around Carol's waist as he held her to the ground as she screamed and cried. He wished that he too could scream... scream and curse god for the unfairness of it all. He had prayed and had faith that they were going to find little Sophia alive. He had never been a religious person before, but he had put what little faith that he had in finding her alive and well.

Sophia had painfully reminded him of his Harry. Like Harry, she had been abused and tended to be shy and quiet, but when given a little attention, her eyes would light up and sparkle with excitement. At first he tried to distance himself from Carol and her daughter, but he had come to admire Carol's growing strength and stubbornness and Sophia's shyness and sweetness.

He had desperately needed something to go right for once, something to give him the strength to keep going and not just say fuck it all. Sophia was so good and sweet, she didn't deserve what happened to her.

Daryl gripped Carol even tighter when Rick slowly walked past them, a look of horror and pain on his face. He understood what the man must be feeling, he had been blaming himself all along for leaving Sophia alone. Rick also had a son Sophia's age, he was probably picturing Carl in Sophia's place. 

Daryl closed his eyes and dropped his head on Carol's shoulder, he didn't want to watch Rick shoot the little girl, now zombie. He had never asked Merle if Harry had died from the bite to the neck of if he had put Harry out of his misery. As much as he didn't want to think of his sweet Harry buried in a quickly dug, unmarked grave, it was better than thinking of him as a walker. Harry was everything that was good and light...he could never be a zombie.

***HP

"Harry, let me see your chest," Sirius ordered sternly. He could tell that Harry was in a great deal of pain, but he was being a stubborn little Gryffindor.

Harry gave Sirius a reassuring smile. "Siri, I'm fine. I just got a little winded."

Sirius raised one eyebrow and glared at his pup. "Tonight is the full moon and I don't want to risk hurting you when I tackle you to lift up your shirt. Please, let me have a look." This would be his fifth transformation and he was really looking forward to it. Unlike Remus, he had instantly accepted and embraced his wolf. Yes, the transformations hurt like hell, but it was bearable. He loved his wolf and running free with his mate. He could run as Padfoot, but Moony always had to be careful not to hurt the smaller and weaker dog.

"Are you going walker hunting tonight?" Harry asked, hoping to distract his godfather. Not that he saw Sirius and Remus as godfathers anymore. As far as he was concerned, they were his dads. He knew for a fact that he would have never lasted this long without them. The two men loved him unconditionally, and he felt the same about them. He felt bad that just a few months ago he had doubted their love.

Sirius sighed. "Of course, I have a bet with Remus that Slayer can take down more walkers than Moony. Now, lift up your damn shirt before I stun you."

Harry stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout. "You know, a simple Petrificus Totalus would suffice, you don't have to go all stun crazy on me. And really, are you honestly going to stick with the name Slayer for your wolf?"

Sirius smirked. "It's an awesome name and it totally fits. Slaying walkers is what he does...hence Slayer. Shirt now!" he growled.

Sighing, Harry reluctantly lifted his shirt and turned his head so he couldn't see the expression on his godfather's face.

"Fuck me!" Sirius cried. "Remus, get your hairy ass out here!" he screamed.

"I didn't need to know that," Harry mumbled numbly. "I could have also done without that image that just popped up in my head."

Remus came flying out of the house that he had been clearing. Harry needed a safe place to stay tonight while they transformed, but it was getting harder to find homes that didn't have walkers or rotting bodies in them. They had even ran into a few survivors along the way, unfortunately not the friendly kind. Fear and desperation brought out the worst in people.

"What's the matter?" Remus panted, holding his wand tightly in his hand and looking for the danger.

"This!" Sirius cried, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and spinning him around.

Remus gasped, dropping his wand in shock. From Harry's collar bones to his belly button was black and blue, and the skin above his heart was turning a reddish black. Gently grabbing Harry, he pulled him into a hug while looking over his shoulder at his silently crying mate. It seemed everyday Harry was getting weaker, but this was by far the worst his chest had been. They desperately had to find Daryl.

Feeling Harry go limp in his arms, he looked down to see that he had passed out. It wasn't the first time that it had happened, but it still scared the shit out of him. Scooping him up, he signaled for Sirius to follow him.

"I don't want to leave him tonight," Sirius said, waving his wand over the couch and cleaning it.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice," Remus sighed, gently laying Harry down and brushing his long hair out of his face.

"I can't believe we haven't found his soul mate yet. Harry is getting worse, I don't think he has much more time."

Remus looked at his mate with pain filled eyes. "I give him only a few more months."

Sirius collapsed in the chair behind him feeling like his heart was being ripped out. His wolf was howling in despair, trying to claw it's way out. He couldn't lose Harry...he couldn't lose his son.

***HP

Moaning, Harry rolled over trying to ignore the tapping sound that was gradually getting louder. He had been up most the night worried about Remus and Sirius running around in their wolf forms. He knew they were safe against the walkers, it was the trigger happy humans that worried him. Hell, even Daryl would probably put an arrow in them and eat them. Food was getting sparse, even for them. It wasn't until after getting them settled in bed early this morning that he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

Cursing and rolling out of bed, he decided to look for what was causing the banging. It couldn't be a walker, unless they developed a way to get through their wards. Just the thought of that sent chills down his spine. Thanks to their magic, they had it relatively easy compared to the nonmagical people. They did have plenty of close calls, especially him since he wasn't a werewolf, but at the end of the night they were able to erect wards and get a somewhat peaceful night's sleep. 

Following the tapping to the window, he froze at what he saw. Briskly rubbing his eyes and blinking away the last traces of sleep, he stared again at the window in shock and disbelief. "Hedwig!" he cried breathlessly. Hedwig cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that clearly said, 'well, let me the hell in.'

It took a minute or two for him to get the old rusted window open, but the second he did, Hedwig soared through the window and landed on his shoulder. With her beak, she affectionately started nibbling on his ear, neck and cheek while softly trilling at him. 

"Oh Merlin, my beautiful Hedwig, I missed you so much," Harry cried, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you flew all the way here." Sitting down, he gently placed the snowy white owl on his lap so he could inspect her. Hedwig preened under the attention, enjoying her master's fingers running through her delicate feathers. "You shouldn't have come, beautiful, it's too dangerous." Harry chuckled when Hedwid gave him a sharp nip on the knuckle. "I know, you're too smart to get caught. I just worry."

Only after making sure his Hedwig was in good health and getting her settled with some food and water, did Harry pick up the letter and small package that he had removed from her leg. A thill of excitement raced through him at the thought of hearing from home. It felt like years since he last saw everybody. He felt bad that he hadn't even given those he considered family much thought lately, but they had been busy trying to find Daryl and exhausting themselves everyday to the point of passing out at night.

"What did you find, pup?" Remus asked, shuffling into the kitchen. "Merlin I wish we weren't out of pain potions," he mumbled, collapsing in a chair and resting his head on the table. He had always spent the day after the full moon sore, but ever since taking up Zombie hunting, he was doubly sore the following morning. Moony loved it though, he was finally allowed free rein to hunt and kill.

Grinning, Harry pointed to where Hedwig was sleeping with her head tucked under her wing. "Hedwig!" Remus gasped, staring at the owl in awe.

"She's the smartest bird in the world," Harry said proudly, giggling when said bird hooted sleepily.

"That she is," Remus chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the letter and package," he said excitedly. He was hoping that there was some chocolate in the package. Chocolate always helped ease the aches and pains after the full moon and he had ran out two months ago. They had actually just recently ran out of food and were living off can goods that they had found while raiding the abandoned homes.

Excited, yet at the same time nervous, Harry tore open the letter. He couldn't wait to see who it was from and get news from home, but he was also scared that the news wasn't going to be all good. What if something happened to someone he cared about? With a deep breath, he opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Harry,

You better have a damn good reason for not returning? Did Remus and Sirius find you? They left months ago to find you and bring you back home. Everyone here has been worried sick over you guys. Fred and George have been threatening to find Mr. Weasley's car in the Forbidden Forest and fly all the way to America to get you and bring you back home. I was scared to send Hedwig out, but she started harassing me about a month ago, so I figured that she was planning on finding you and wanted me to send a letter and supplies.

Despite everything that's going on, school started up as usual on September 1st. It's really weird being here without you, Ron has been moping about being stuck with only me. All our friends returned safely, even the muggle borns. Dean said that professor Dumbledore showed up at his house right as everything started and offered him and his family sanctuary in the wizarding world. He said that all of the professors were going around and gathering up those students who lived in the muggle world and were bringing them back. They have been building homes in Hogsmeade to accommodate all the extra people and have been setting up wards in other villages so the dead can't get in. I feel horrible about the rest of the muggles, but Dumbledore said that all we can do is save the one that we can, and say a prayer for the ones that we can't.

The Ministry and the Order have been secretly helping the muggles. Everyday they send out people to hunt the zombies and offer food, water and shelter to survivors. They have been setting up safe zones that they warded for survivors to go to where they can farm their own food and stay until this mess is resolved. They made it so muggles think that there are large walls around the perimeter. Narcissa Malfoy has even started an orphanage for muggle children where she actually works with the help of Molly. Never thought the day would come where Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley would work happily side by side.

I hope you are safe and with Remus and Sirius. If you can, please write back to me. I have had many sleepless nights worrying about you. When I informed everyone that I was writing to you, everyone pitched in to send you supplies...even Professor Snape. I love you Harry and will be anxiously awaiting your owl.

Love  
Hermione 

With tears in his eyes, Harry smiled at Remus. "Everyone is alive!"

"Who's alive?" Sirius asked, making his way into the kitchen.

Jumping up, Harry gave his godfather a hug then handed him the letter. "Please let there be some food," he giggled, turning around and handing the box to Remus so he could enlarge it. They had been living off of cold soup for a while now and it felt like his stomach was starting to eat itself. Harry gasped and stumbled back when the box enlarged to be as tall as the table and almost as long. 

"I love magic," Harry grinned.

"Who would have thought that Cissa would have stepped up?" Sirius chuckled, placing the letter on the table and peering over his godson's shoulder to see what goodies they got.

"Hermione," Harry moaned, pulling out the complete set of his sixth year school books. "When the hell am I going to have time to study? Besides, I don't even have a wand."

"That girl would be studying on her death bed," Remus said affectionately.

Shaking his head, Harry continued to pull everything out of the box. Pulling out three smaller boxes, Harry opened them and gave a whoop of joy. The three boxes were stuffed full of shrunken and preserved food, deserts, pumpkin juice and Butterbeer.

"There's got to be enough there to last us six months," Sirius exclaimed, grabbing a meat pie, enlarging it and casting a heating charm over it. "Oh, it smells like Molly's cooking."

Peeking inside another separate box, Harry grinned then handed it to Remus. "I think you and Sirius can use this today."

Tapping his wand and enlarging the box, Remus was thrilled to see dozens of potion vials. "Pain relievers, stomach soothers, dreamless sleep, fever reducers, bruise salves, skele gro...I can't believe Severus sent all this." Remus handed both Sirius and Harry a pain reliever before taking one for himself.

Harry wanted to hand the pain reliever back, not wanting Remus and Sirius to see how bad he hurt, but he couldn't pass up the chance for relief. Maybe with some food in their bellies and relief from their constant pain, they could cover more ground faster and find Daryl.

"Who would send socks?" Sirius asked incredulously, holding up a large box of at least three dozen different colored socks.

Harry was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "D-Dumbledore."

"Should have guessed," Sirius groaned, tossing a pair of bright pink socks in Harry's face.

Remus picked up a bright red Phoenix feather that was under the bag of socks. "That's not all he sent he sent us," he whispered.

With a trembling hand, Sirius took the feather from his mate. "Is this a..."

"Portkey," Remus finished. Harry came into a powerful magical boost on his sixteenth birthday, but the bond was keeping him too weak to attempt making a portkey. The added drain on his magic would most likely kill him.

"It's only for three though," Sirius said, slightly deflating. International portkeys were made to transport only a certain number of people since it took so much magic to create them. They would need one for four people once they found his pup's mate.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That's good though. After we find Daryl and get my strength back, I will only need to make a portkey for one. That will be a lot easier and less of a drain on my magic."

"You still need your wand," Remus reminded. Harry had been practicing using their wands, but none of his spells were powerful enough with them. There was no way that he could make a portkey with their wand.

"Maybe someone can get my wand from the Dursley's or Dumbledore can send another portkey." Harry suggested.

"When Hedwig is well rested, you can send her back with a letter," Remus said. He prayed that this miracle box would lift all their spirits and give them the strength to keep going. Everyday was a struggle for Harry, and watching him suffer was killing them.

***HP

Carol watched as Daryl drove through the prison gates with his bow on his back and a deer carcass draped across the bike behind him. She really liked the strong, silent man. He didn't look like he would be a kind and generous man, but he truly was. He had warmed up a lot to them over the past months, especially after little Ass Kicker arrived. He adored that little girl and was normally first to volunteer feeding her when Beth needed a break. It was sad that Rick was losing and not able to properly look after the baby, he was a good man and both his kids needed him. Hopefully he would snap out of it soon, they all needed him to be their leader.

Carol smiled and shook her head when Daryl stopped the bike right next to her and got off. She wished that he would make a move on her or something. She didn't know how to flirt or make herself pretty. Her late husband abused her and only let her wear plain clothes and no make up. She really liked Daryl though and she wanted to be with him. There were a few times where she felt that he wanted to kiss her, but then he would get a painful look on his face and stormed off.

"Looks like we will be eating good tonight," Carol said, giving Daryl a warm smile.

"It will be good to have a full belly for a change," Daryl said, purposely bumping Carol's shoulder as he walked by. He really liked Carol and could have seen himself with her, but not after Harry. No matter how hard her tried, he couldn't get over his green eyed boy. His heart still ached painfully for his little brat. They had only had a short time together, why couldn't he just move the fuck on?

Carol watched sadly as Daryl got that sad look on his face and stormed off. She didn't know what she could to do to help him or get his attention, and it wasn't like she could run out to Walmart and buy a pretty dress and makeup. All she could do was be there for him, offer him her friendship, and hope he eventually came around. Daryl had a code, and the world needed more men like him.

Looking around for help with the deer, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking Glenn and Maggie so long on their formula run. They had left hours ago and it wasn't like them to stay away so long. The prison was the safest place that they had found so far and she was praying that this would be their home.

***HP

Sirius rolled Harry onto his side as his body convulsed. "This is the worst one yet, Remus," he said, heart feeling like it was shattering into a million pieces. It had been two months since the arrival of Hedwig and Harry had gotten progressively worse. They knew that it wouldn't be long now before they lost him. Most days they carried him from location to location because he was too weak to stand on his own.

"Maybe we should have stayed at Woodbury," Remus said sadly, wiping the drool from Harry's chin and face. The seizures had started a month ago and they left Harry completely drained.

Sirius grimaced. "No, there was seriously something not right with that place and the Governor. Besides, Daryl wasn't there." They had only spent a few hours at Woodbury, but he didn't like the vibe he got from the place.

"What are we going to do now? Harry won't come back around for a few more hours and it's going to be dark soon."

Sirius relaxed some when Harry's twitching and whimpering stopped. He looked so small and frail laying there in the grass. "I heard that big black man Tyreese and his sister talking about an abandoned prison up the road that some survivors had taken over, maybe they will offer us sanctuary for the night. It doesn't look like there are any houses between here and there."

Even though Remus heard that the people in the prison weren't the friendliest lot, they didn't have any other options. They needed to get Harry in for the night and safe. After one of his seizures, Harry was normally out cold for a good five to six hours.

"Alright, but we observe them first before approaching," Remus said, easily scooping up Harry and following Sirius. Harry had already been too thin before the issue with the bond, but now he was down to skin and bones. It had taken a while to get the complete story of Harry's past, but when they did, he had to physically restrain Sirius from hunting Harry's relatives down. He hoped to Merlin that they ended up zombie chow.

***HP

"Where are you going?" Merle yelled.

"Back where I belong," Daryl snapped, never turning around to look at his brother. He was happy that Merle was still alive, but his attitude had only gotten worse after working for the Governor and doing his dirty work. He had left Rick and the group to be with Merle, but now he realized that that was a big mistake. He belonged with the group, they needed him and they were like family to him now.

Daryl was surprised that Merle followed him back to the prison, after all, he tried to kill Michonne and beat the shit out of Glenn. Hopefully their fight made Merle see the light and he would apologize to the group. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as all that, but he would like for Merle to be part of their group. He had lost Harry, Merle was all he had.

*** HP

"We're not taking anyone in," Rick said, eyeing up the three people on the other side of the prison fence. He found it very strange that the walkers weren't bothering them. Hell, they were moving away from them. 

"Please, we're not looking to stay, just a safe place to pass the night. There are no house close to here," Sirius pleaded.

Rick pointed to the boy that the brown haired man was holding. "The boy, has he been bit?"

"No," Remus quickly answered. "He has epilepsy and he had a seizure a few miles back." It wasn't exactly a lie, Harry did just have a seizure.

Rick clenched his jaw tightly. He hated turning people away, especially a sick kid, but trusting strangers had gotten some of their group killed...including his wife. His priority had to be to his children and his group.

"I'm sorry. If you get moving now, there's a small town about eight miles away." Rick pointed in the direction that they needed to go.

"Rick, he's just a boy," Hershel said, disapproval evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but they're not," Rick snapped, pointing to the two strangers.

"Rick, that child is just a few years older then your Carl, and only a few years younger than my Beth. They are only asking for night." Hershel argued. He couldn't in good conscience turn away a sick child.

Turning his back to the strangers, Rick took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just can't," he said, turning back around.

"What if we lock them up away from everyone else, where we held Tyreese and his group? I will take full responsibility for them. Let me check the boy over, I am a doctor." Hershel pleaded.

"You're a vet..."

"Who saved your son after he got shot and have been patching the rest of you up since. I remember when it was you begging for a safe place for your family," Hershel reminded.

Rick dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hershel, this is different. I have to keep everyone safe."

"Are we having a little get together here and no one invited Merle?" Merle grinned, cockily striding up to the group. He was getting ready to take Michonne to the Governor when he spotted something going on.

"Merle, this is none of your business," Rick snapped angrily. "You're only here because of your brother. If you put on foot out of line..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it sheriff." Merle grinned. "So, is there anything old Merle can help you out with?" He was hoping to get them moved before anyone noticed Michonne tied up in the car. He may not like these people, but his brother did. If handing over that woman to the Governor stopped him from attacking, then he had no qualms about doing it. God knows Rick didn't have the balls to go through with it. He was too much of a good guy to hand Michonne over to someone who would slowly and painfully torture her before killing her.

Sirius watched the two men interact, it was obvious that they despised each other. He got the feeling that the Rick fellow was actually a good guy, but circumstances had hardened him and caused him to do things that he never would have done before the zombie apocalypse. He was a man with a family and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them.

"Please, just for the night and we will be gone first light." Sirius tried pleading again.

Merle walked up to the fence so he could get a good look at the strangers. "Well ain't that the bitch?" he chuckled when he spotted his brother's little fuck boy unconscious in the older man's arms. He didn't think the boy would have survived a day after he knocked him out and hid him.

Shaking his head, Merle turned back to Rick. "Turning away a sick boy when all they are asking for is a safe place to stay the night. I'm proud of you, boss, you're turning out like me more and more each day. You're a far cry from that boy scout I met over a year ago." He may have not wanted his brother to be gay, but he could see how much Daryl was missing that boy. He also had a feeling he wasn't going to survive meeting up with the Governor, and Daryl was going to need someone to look after him and love him. Knowing that there was no way Rick would turn them away now, he walked back towards the car whistling.

"Dammit," Rick cursed, unlocking the gate. He didn't want to be compared to Merle, he had been a cop and damn good one at that. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and sadly it didn't always bring out the best in people. He just wanted to keep his family safe. "If you want entrance, you will have to hand your bags and any weapons you have over to Hershel. We won't steal anything, it just strictly a safety precaution."

With a loud sigh of relief, Remus and Sirius did as asked. They each had their wands under a disillusionment charm so they didn't have to worry about them finding them, and being unprotected incase they decided to attack.

"As this is a prison, you will be locked in a cell together for the night, but we will provide beds, blankets and food. Hershel here will even check your boy, he's a doctor."

Sirius tensed at the thought of being locked in a cell, it was too much like Azkaban. "Thank you," Remus said, giving his mate a reassuring nudge. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through his mate's head. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine," he whispered so only Sirius with his sensitive wolf hearing could hear.

Merle stood by the car watching as the boy got carried into the prison. He wasn't going to tell Daryl, if it was meant to be, it was meant to be. If the Governor didn't kill him, then his brother surely would when the boy told him the truth. He knew his brother was good despite his upbringing, and he had a soft heart, but even he wouldn't forgive him for what he did. With one last look back at the prison, he got in the car with a tied and gagged Michonne and drove off.

***HP

Carol quickly made the bed for the newcomers, well actually for the boy. He wasn't looking so good and she had to keep checking to see if she could see his chest moving. The last thing they needed was a walker on the lose in the prison.

"How old is the child?" Hershel asked, thinking his first assumption was wrong. When the man had been holding him he thought the boy was fourteen or fifteen, but now that he was laid out on the bed, he looked a few years younger.

"Sixteen," Sirius answered, hovering over his godson.

Hershel's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything. The boy didn't look remotely close to sixteen. Unfortunately, he did look like he was going to be taking his last breath soon. His breathing was incredibly shallow and he was clammy and cold to the touch. "Are you his father?" he asked the dark haired man.

"As good as," Sirius whispered, blinking away his tears. He had a feeling that his pup wouldn't be leaving the prison alive.

"He's the son of our best friends and he's also our godson," Remus added softly.

Nodding to the men that obviously cared very deeply for the boy, Hershel started evaluating him to see if he could help...which he already knew that he couldn't.

***HP

Rick dropped the strangers bags then went to go check on his children. It had been a long day and he had a tough decision to make. The Governor had promised to leave them in peace if he handed over Machonne. He didn't really know Michonne, but he knew that he would be sending her to her death, and he didn't think he could live like that. He was an excellent judge of character and he could see in the Governors eyes that he wouldn't honor his word. Still, he would explain everything to the group and let them decide.

"Hey, have you seen Merle?" Daryl asked, quickly walking up to Rick. He was trying to keep a close eye on Merle so he didn't cause any trouble.

Nodding his head, Rick bent down and picked up the bags. "Yeah, the bastard tricked me into letting two guys and a sick kid in for the night. Hershel and Carol are with them now checking over the boy."

"That doesn't sound like Merle," Daryl snorted. "Hey, are Carol and Hershel safe alone with them?"

Hoisting the bags up higher, Rick smirked. "Carol has become a better shot than me, I'm not worried about them. Besides, I took their weapons and bags."

Daryl looked at the bags, his eyes locking in on one particular bag. It felt as though someone had just dumped ice down his back. For two days he had teased his brat about that weird symbol on the front of his bag. Harry had said it was his school crest, but he had never seen anything that odd as a school crest before. There were four animals on the crest and they weren't your normal school mascots...except maybe the lion. The other three mascots were a snake, a badger and a raven. He had questioned Harry, but he had just laughed and said it was a weird British thing.

Quick as lightning, Daryl reached out and snatched Harry's bag from Rick. Opening it up, he pulled out a shirt that had once belonged to him and was one of his favorites. The last he had seen of it Harry had been sleeping in it after a long round of sex. Harry had said that he liked how it felt and it made him feel closer to him. Despite it being his favorite shirt, he let his boy wear it because it looked hot as hell on him.

"Daryl, is everything all right?" Rick asked in concern for his friend. Daryl had went deathly pale and the hand holding the shirt was shaking.

Daryl shook his head trying to wrap his brain around everything. Someone stumbling across Harry's bag and taking it was possible, but not having the shirt that he was killed in. He knew for a fact that it was his, it even had the hole in the lower left corner from when he had dropped his cigarette on it.

"Where did you put the people who had this?" Daryl growled dangerously.

"Daryl, what's going on?" Rick questioned.

Dropping the bag, Daryl grabbed Rick by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Where all they dammit?" He roared. A couple different explanations popped up in his head and he was feeling a mix of fear, anger, sadness, excitement and desperation. Had his sweet brat become a walker, digging himself out of the grave? He had died before they knew to destroy the brain of those that even died of natural causes. Had some animal dug up his boy and a passerby stripped him of his clothes? The one the terrified him the most but also angered him and left him desperately praying it was true...had Merle lied to him about Harry's death?

Momentarily shocked at Daryl's anger, Rick opened his mouth to answer when a blood curdling scream stopped him.

***HP

Hershel stood up and looked at the two anxious men. "Rick was correct when he said that I was an animal doctor, but I'm also well educated in human medicine. Your boy, I'm sad to say, isn't going to make it much longer and there is nothing I can do to help. His breathing is shallow, his temperature is way below normal, his pulse is weak and there just doesn't seem to be any fight left in him. Seizures aren't normally fatal unless there is an underlining condition causing them, such as a tumor in the brain. With how malnourished he is, despite having food as you say, his progressive weakness, the bruising easily, evident by the massive bruise on his chest...I would say that he is succumbing to cancer. I'm sorry, I only give him a few more hours at the most!"

Carol turned her head, unable to look at the pain in the mens eyes. You never get over losing a child. The pain never leaves you or gets better, you just learn to live with it. She didn't know this boy or these men, but she still felt for them. The only thing that helped her sleep better at night was knowing that Sophia was in a better place and not having to live through the horrors anymore that they were.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, supporting him as his legs gave out. They knew Harry was dying, they had known it for a long time, but it still didn't lessen the pain. They had prayed for a miracle, and if Daryl would have been a wizard, then they would have gotten one.

"Shit," Hershel cursed as the boy started seizing again. He hated this, why couldn't the boy just slip away peacefully and make it easier on his loved ones?

Remus and Sirius rushed to Harry's side, begging and pleading with him to hold on. They could feel his magic lashing out in a desperate last attempt to find their mate. They hoped that the two muggles couldn't feel it, but right now they only cared about Harry.

"Please, pup, please hold on," Sirius pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Moony and I can't lose you, we need you."

Harry's back arched painfully off the bed and he let out a blood curdling scream, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Sirius reached out for him, but someone grabbed him from behind and easily tossed him across the room and into the bars. Remus spun around to fight off the attacker, but before he could move, he too found himself slumped on the ground next to his mate with a painful knot forming on his head from where it made contact with the bars.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Daryl screamed, grabbing his boy's upper half and hugging it to his chest. As soon as he heard the screams, he knew that it was his Harry. "I'll kill you for this!" 

"Daryl!" Rick yelled, "what is the meaning of this?" He had never seen Daryl act this way. Obviously he knew the boy, he had never seen him react over someone in such a way.

"He's mine," Daryl muttered, burying his face in Harry's neck. "He's mine." He couldn't believe that he was sitting here holding his brat...that Harry had been alive all this time. He let out a cry of anguish when it dawned on him that Harry had been alone and scared all this time. He had promised him that he would look after and protect him.

Sirius angrily jumped to his feet ready to attack the man that attacked them and was pawing all over his godson. He had only made it two steps before familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist stopping him.

"Sirius, stop!" Remus hissed in his mate's ear. "Didn't you hear? That's our pup's Daryl."

"What?" Sirius snarled. "He's as old as..."

"He's Harry's soul mate. Who gives a shit how old he is? Our pup will make it now," Remus grunted, holding onto Sirius tighter. He had hoped that Daryl was only in his twenties, but he looked to be as old as them.

Sirius sagged against Remus, resting his head on his shoulder. He was right, as long as Harry made it, who cared how old Daryl was? He could see that the man loved his pup, and in the end, that was all that really mattered. It still wasn't going to stop him from threatening him to hell and back if he ever hurt his godson.

Daryl gently tilted Harry's head back so he could get a good look at his face. What he saw damn near killed him. Harry's face was never round and filled out thanks to his relatives starving him, but now he looked damn near skeletal. He was so pale that he was almost transparent, with prominent blue veins visible and large dark circles under his eyes. It was the sight of the blood running from his nose and mouth that finally brought on the tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Daryl asked, calmer and more in control of himself. Harry was back in his arms where he belonged and he was never going to let him go again...well, except for when he killed his brother. Merle didn't want them together so he had left Harry alone in the woods and faked his death. He knew that there was no way in hell that Harry would ever willingly leave him, so that meant that Merle had to have done something to him. Merle had to have hurt his precious boy.

"I believe that he's dying from cancer," Hershel answered sadly, looking just as confused as Rick and Carol. How can this boy be Daryl's? Was he his father?

"No," Daryl said, adamantly shaking his head. There was no way that Harry had cancer and was leaving him again...he wouldn't allow it. "No!" he screamed a little bit louder.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, but he's dying," Hershel said softly. "He only has a few hours left."

"Shut up!" Daryl screamed, voice echoing throughout the prison. No one had yet noticed that the commotion had attracted the rest of the group. Beth was clinging to Judith, Maggie had her arms around Carl and Glenn had his around Maggie.

Ricky carefully approached Daryl and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Daryl, is he related to you?" he asked softly.

Shrugging off the unwanted hand, Daryl snorted. "No, he isn't, but he's mine. Merle told me that walkers killed him before we met up with everyone."

The only ones who noticed a difference in Harry was Sirius and Remus. He had stopped bleeding from the nose and mouth and he was no longer convulsing. If you looked closely, you could see that he was breathing easier and normal and his cheeks were pinking up. They could also feel his magic wrapping around Daryl, desperately clinging to him.

Remus stepped forward clearing his throat. "We have been looking for you. Can we talk privately?"

"Who the hell are you? If you hurt one hair on his head, I will tear you apart piece by piece then chain your undead asses up and use you for target practice whenever I get bored."

"We're Harry's godfathers," Sirius said, finally gaining his voice. "We came looking for him when everything went down. We found him a few days after he got separated from you."

"Sirius and Remus right?" Daryl grunted. "You came all the way from England for him?" Harry had talked a lot about these two men, he was relieved that Harry wasn't alone the entire time.

"We would do anything for him," Remus answered. "Can we please talk to you alone?" 

"No," Rick said, stepping slightly between Daryl and the stranger. Something strange was going on here, he knew that he would end up regretting letting them in. "If Merle didn't want the boy near you, then why did he guilt me into letting them in?"

"Maybe Merle had a change of heart?" Carol suggested.

"My brother doesn't have a heart," Daryl snarled, scooping Harry up into his arms. "Follow me," he said, looking to Harry's godfathers.

Rick ran his hands through his hair in agitation. What the hell was going on? Who was the boy and what the hell did he mean to Daryl? "Daryl, I don't want them wandering the prison," he yelled, already knowing that Daryl wasn't going to listen to him.

Daryl stormed past the group, ignoring their questioning looks. It wasn't their fucking business who Harry was and what he meant to him. He was taking Harry back to his cell and his bed where he could look after him in private. For some reason he felt like it was the right thing to do and he wasn't going to question it. He didn't even want his boy's godfathers there, but he needed answers.

Remus waited until Sirius entered the small cell behind Daryl and Harry then subtly flicked his wand, casting a silencing charm. He knew that there would he ease droppers, and right now it wasn't their business. They needed to explain everything to Daryl...everything.

Daryl stood awkwardly by his bed, not sure what to do. He needed to lay Harry down, but he was reluctant to let him go. Everything in him was screaming to not let go. Finally he sat down with his back against the wall and held Harry against him. "What is wrong with him? He didn't say anything about cancer when we met." Daryl never lifted his eyes from Harry's face, he couldn't believe that Harry was truly alive. He was afraid that it was a dream and his boy would disappear.

"First," Remus started. "Harry doesn't have cancer, but up until fifteen minutes ago, he was dying."

Daryl hugged Harry even tighter to his chest. He didn't even want to think about losing Harry again. There was no way after this that he could continue on without him. If Harry died right now in his arms, he would be joining him in death shortly after.

"Obviously with everything going on, you have gotten use to things being strange. Dead people walking around eating people isn't exactly normal," Sirius chuckled.

Daryl grunted, hoping that the two would just get the hell on with it. He wanted to know everything so he could kick them the hell and be alone with Harry. He also had to plan Merle's death...and it wasn't going to be fast.

"Do you believe in magic?" Sirius blurted.

Daryl finally tore his eyes off Harry's angelic face and looked up at the man he knew was Sirius. "Magic, do you mean like voodoo witch doctors? My mother believed in that shit, but she was a fucking crazy drunk."

"I'm not well versed in American magic, but your mother was right, magic is real." Remus said.

"Right," Daryl chuckled. "Get the fuck out!" he snapped.

Smirking, Sirius pulled out his wand, and with a quick flick, he enlarged the prison bed so Harry and Daryl would be more comfortable.

"What the fuck?" Daryl yelled, jumping off the bed with Harry still in his arms. How the hell did his piece of shit bed get two times bigger.

"Daryl, Harry is a wizard like Sirius and myself," Remus explained, pulling out his wand and conjuring two chairs so Sirius and himself could sit. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Not thirty minutes ago he thought his pup was taking his last breath.

Daryl stared at the bed for a long time before reluctantly taking a seat back on it. He had never believed in magic, but then again, he had also never believed in zombies. It was kind of hard denying that magic was real when the proof was in his cell. "Are you human?"

Sirius snorted, but Remus smacked him on the arm. Technically only Harry was human now. A werewolf wasn't consider a full human after all. "We are human, the only difference between you and I, is that I have magic. I was born with it, like Harry. There are witches and wizards all over the world, but we keep ourselves hidden. The nonmagical community haven't always been kind to us, the Salem witch trials are a perfectly good example of what I'm talking about."

"Why can't you stop what the hell is going on?" Daryl growled angrily. If they had all that magic, why the hell were they sitting back and ignoring what was going on?

Remus shook his head. "What is going on is even happening to us. We are trying to find a solution, but so far nothing has worked. I don't know about here in America, but the European witches and wizards are doing everything in their power to save nonmagical people without exposing their magic. They have set up safe zones where they put up wards, something like an invisible forcefield, that keeps the zombies from getting in. They also send people out daily to kill the zombies and look for survivors. It is dangerous for us though because the zombies are attracted to us when we use our magic and swarm us very quickly."

Daryl looked back down at Harry. "Is he suffering from some magical sickness or something?" he asked, brushing his lips across his boy's.

Remus smiled, he was so glad that Harry would get to experience the love of a soul mate, there nothing else that could compare to it. "In a way, yes. See, it's very rare in our world, but some of us have souls mates." Remus smirked when Daryl's head shot up so fast that it snapped. "If we are separated for a long time from our soul mates before the bond has completed and settled, the bond will turn on that person, punishing them for losing their mate."

"Are you saying that I'm Harry's soul mate?" Daryl asked in disbelief. He should be horrified at the thought of being someone's soul mate, but he wasn't. To be honest, it made sense. What he felt for Harry went way beyond anything he had ever felt or heard of before.

"That's exactly what we're saying," Sirius said. "Since you left, he has been slowly dying because your bond wasn't complete after you...you...you..."

"Had sex," Remus finished, rolling his eyes at his flustered mate. "It typically takes a few months for the bond to completely settle, and in that time, you shouldn't be apart from each other for more than a few hours. Lift up his shirt."

"Fuck me!" Daryl gasped after doing as ordered. Gently he ran his fingers over the massive bruise covering the entirety of Harry's chest and most of his belly. He had never seen a bruise as nasty as that before. 

Carefully shifting Harry, Daryl pulled down his T-shirt, just enough to show the gulf ball size bruise that he had above his heart. "This started a few days after separating from him and the ache and emptiness in my heart never went away."

"If you had been magical, the bond would have punished you as severely as it did Harry. Possibly even more so since you are the dominant in the mating." Remus explained. "If we wouldn't have found you when we did, Harry wouldn't have survived the night."

Daryl caressed his boy's cheek. "He has been looking for me all this time despite being in pain and suffering?"

Sirius sadly nodded his head. "It has been bad, but the last month was the worst with the seizures. We have been carrying him for weeks now because he could barely walk or keep his eyes open."

Daryl didn't wipe away the few tears that escaped his eyes. "My brother did this," he snarled viciously.

Both Sirius and Remus clenched their fists in anger. If they would have known that the guy they saw down by the gate was Merle, they would have ripped his throat out, audience or not. "He led Harry in the woods, and when he refused to leave you, he punched him until he passed out. He did hide Harry's unconscious body so the walkers wouldn't find him and left him with a bag if supplies, but we still plan to kill him." Sirius snarled.

Daryl glared at the man. "He's my brother and Harry is my mate, I'm the one that gets to fucking kill him." He would too, he couldn't believe that he beat up and knocked out his mate. He knew how hard Merle could hit having experienced it a few times himself. Harry was so small that he was lucky that Merle's punch didn't kill him.

"You're taking all this really well," Sirius chuckled.

"I have spent the last year running from dead people with an eating disorder, at this point, nothing will surprise me."

"Are you ok with being his dominant mate?" Remus asked seriously. "Harry is one of thee most powerful wizards alive, more so than both of us combined, but he would never use that power to hurt anyone, not even his despicable relatives. He has been abused since he was a baby, and all he wants is someone to love him...a family. He needs someone that will care for him, and protect him."

"Our pup has a way of getting into trouble," Sirius added, smiling fondly at his godson.

"Harry is mine," Daryl growled. "I will hurt anyone that even thinks about hurting him. Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"His magical core is drained and needs to recharge. He was minutes from death, it's going to be a while before wakes." Remus explained.

"He's fine now, right?" 

"As long as you don't leave him for more than a few hours for the next few months he will be," Sirius said warningly.

Daryl nodded his head. "I will never be separated from him again like this." Daryl looked up from admiring his mate. "Not to be rude, but can the two of you leave? I would like to alone with him." He had enough answers for now. He needed time to process everything and just be with Harry.

Remus and Sirius smiled knowingly, it had been the same with them. When they first mated, Dumbledore had to assign them their own room for a few months until the bond settled. "What do we do about your leader, he doesn't trust us? Remus asked.

Daryl moved like he was going to put Harry down, but then changed his mind. "If you get him, I'll talk to him."

Remus clenched Sirius' shoulder. "I'll get him." He knew that Sirius would want to spend a few more minutes with Harry. For the past year it had been the three of them together, even sleeping in the same bed. It was going to be weird not having Harry glued to them. Despite now having his mate, they were still going to stick close to Harry. Just because they found Daryl, didn't meant that they were out of danger. They wouldn't be safe until they were back home in the wizarding world. He had a feeling leaving wouldn't be all that easy. It seemed that Daryl was close to this group and they couldn't just portkey out leaving children behind...not when they could offer them a place to live, safe from the walkers.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Walking Dead.

Not a super long chapter, but not a shorty either. I hope you enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

 

Sirius and Remus wandered the outside of the prison under the watchful eyes of two of the group who were up in the watch tower. After Daryl had explained that they were alright, their group leader Rick reluctantly gave them their own cell and allowed them the freedom to roam. They didn't miss how Rick subtly motioned to the Asian guy to keep an eye on them. They didn't blame him though, after everything they had been through, they too weren't so quick to trust.

"We need to set some wards," Sirius muttered, keeping his voice low just incase they were being followed.

"Just on the inside of the fencing," Remus muttered back. "They will get suspicious if the walkers all of a sudden can't get close to the fence."

Sirius let the tip of his wand poke out from his shirt and subtly started warding the prison and the grounds. Remus kept close to his side, blocking Sirius' movements and making it look like they were just talking. "What do you think the chances are of us convincing Harry to take the portkey back with Daryl? "

"Not a chance in hell," Remus groaned. "You know that Harry won't leave us here, even if we were to follow him in a few short weeks."

"I just want him safe, why does he have to be so damn stubborn?" 

"Because he loves us and Harry will do anything for those he loves," Remus said, fondly shaking his head. "He also takes after both his patents and godfathers. There is no way we would leave a loved one behind."

"Hopefully we will hear back from Hermione soon and she will have another portkey and Harry's wand." Warding finished, Sirius hid his wand back in his sleeve.

"I don't think Daryl will leave these people behind," Remus said, relaxing more now that the place was warded and the walkers couldn't get to his pup.

"I was thinking that," Sirius moaned. "There is a lot of people here, it will take Harry a few months to make enough portkeys to get everyone out."

Remus nodded his head. "Harry is powerful, but he is still young. He could probably make a portkey for two, but then he would need a few weeks to replenish his core before making another."

"It will also be a few weeks before he is recovered enough from the bond before he can even think about attempting a portkey," Sirius added.

Groaning, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "We could be stuck here for another six months."

Sirius adamantly shook his head. "Harry is going back, I don't care what he says. He can owl over portkeys as he makes them and we can look after the group. Harry is our number one priority and he won't be safe until he is back home."

"I agree with you, Sirius," Remus chuckled. "you just have to convince your bullheaded godson. He will not willingly leave us, and if you try tricking him, he will only portkey back. At least we now have Daryl to help look after that boy. Judging by his size, he looks more than capable of keeping him safe."

Sirius started growling and his eyes flashed amber. "Did you see how old he was, Moony? That...man...mated our pup and he was only fifteen at the time. He is old enough to be Harry's father."

"Sirius," Remus sighed.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Sirius snapped. "I can deal with the age difference, but he should have waited until Harry was at least seventeen before having sex with him. Harry is a minor and Daryl is an adult...he should have known better."

"Sirius, I'm not arguing that," Remus admitted. "but it has been done and getting mad about it now won't make it go away. At least Harry has someone who loves him, you saw how he looked at our pup. Besides, the bond was probably urging them to complete the mating. Remember how it was for us?"

Sirius turned and started heading back towards the prison. It didn't feel right being so far away from Harry after being together for the past year. The only time they had not been within eyesight of each other was during the nights of the full moon. As much as he didn't like Daryl being so much older, he had to agree with his mate, Daryl looked more than capable of protecting Harry.

***HP

Daryl was spooning behind his sleeping boy, holding him tight as he breathed in Harry's unique scent. His nose was buried in Harry's neck and he had no plans of removing it anytime soon. He still couldn't believe that Harry was alive and once again in his arms. His boy was everything to him, and this time he was going to make damn sure that no one, or thing ever hurt him.

Carefully he shifted his hand so he could rest it over Harry's steadily beating heart. He came so damn close to losing him again just minutes after discovering that he had been alive all this time. The desire to hunt his brother down and kill him was almost blinding, but he wasn't ready to let go of his boy.

Soul Mates, that is what Harry's godfather had said they were. He had never been a sappy romantic or believed in love at first sight...hell, before Harry he had never even believed in love, but he could believe that they were soul mates. He had been drawn to Harry from the second he stepped out from behind that tree and directly in the path of his arrow. As he watched his small boy gratefully devour his first squirrel, he knew then and there that he was his. It was a strange feeling and hard to explain, but he just knew it.

It killed him that his boy had been suffering all this time from what Harry's godfather called...the bond. He honestly didn't understand a damn word either man had been saying, but what he did get was that Harry had been slowly dying because he didn't have him. Harry had magic and he needed him or else his magic, or this bond, would punish and hurt him. Fuck, he wished there was a way he could kick the bond's ass for hurting his sweet boy.

Rick stood outside Daryl's cell quietly observing Daryl's interaction with the young boy. It was a bit disturbing how Daryl was holding the young teen, it was more like a lover than a family member or friend. He didn't know how Daryl was related to the boy, but obviously the man cared a great deal about him. Even though Daryl was a member of their group and everyone cared for him, he had always kept to himself and was distant.

Reaching out, Rick knocked on the cell bars to get Daryl's attention. "Go away!" Daryl mumbled into Harry's neck.

"Daryl, we need to talk," Rick said seriously.

"Later," Daryl growled. All he wanted to do was hold his boy until he woke up then show Harry exactly how much he missed him.

"Daryl, it's Merle," Rick sighed. "He's gone and so is Michonne. I think he took her to the Governor." 

"Fuck," Daryl snarled, reluctantly pulling away from Harry. He didn't want to leave his boy, but he couldn't let Merle go off and get himself killed...at least not before he had a chance to kill him first.

Daryl looked up and spotted Sirius standing behind Rick. "Will he be alright for an hour or so?" As much as he wanted to hunt Merle down, he wouldn't go if it would risk Harry's life.

"Don't get yourself killed," Sirius warned, "and don't be long. The bond can't take another strain, but he will be alright for a bit."

"Don't leave him for a second," Daryl warned, getting to his feet. He was already feeling cold and empty without Harry's in his arms.

"Don't tell me how to look after my godson," Sirius bit back. "We have been..." Sirius stopped talking when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder.

"He will be safe with us," Remus said kindly. "Just hurry back."

Without acknowledging either man, Daryl stormed past them and Rick. He just wanted to get this shit taken care of so he could get back to Harry. He had never wanted his boy out of his sight again and now here was just hours later going after his fucking fucked up brother. When he got his hands in him...

***HP

Merle stopped the car in the middle of the road. Turning to Michonne, he cut the cord that was keeping her wrists tied together. "Well this has been fun, but I got something to take care of."

Michonne just stared at Merle, stunned. She knew that under all his bluster, Merle wasn't truly a bad guy. Yes, he did bad things, but hadn't they all in order to survive? Merle had said it himself, he had never killed anyone before joining the Governor. "Come back with me to the prison," she said, knowing that if Merle went to confront the Governor that he would get himself killed. She could tell that Daryl cared a lot for his brother and Merle cared for Daryl. Merle was only doing this in order to protect Daryl.

Merle smiled sadly at Michonne. "I don't belong there and you know it."

"You belong with Daryl," Michonne quickly said.

"Daryl belongs at the prison with you all. He's a good man, far better than me. He's happy with the group and he is in love...he doesn't need me fucking things up for him again."

Michonne didn't know what Merle was talking about. She knew that Carol had strong feelings for Daryl, but she didn't think that Daryl retuned them. "Just come back," she tried again.

Merle leaned across the passenger side and opened the door. "Run along now before I change my mind and hand you over to the Governor."

Michonne reluctantly got out of the car. "You don't have to do this."

Merle chuckled. "Yes, yes I do. I owe it to my baby brother. I will take out the Governor before he has a chance to kill Daryl." Merle tightly gripped the staring wheel, staring at a point beyond Michonne's shoulder. "Tell Daryl... Hell, never mind." Merle slammed his foot on the gas and took off.

With a heavy sigh, Michonne turned and took off into the woods.

***HP

"Where is he?" Daryl yelled pointing his crossbow at Michonne. "Did you kill him?" Michonne was scary good with her sword and he didn't think she would hesitate to kill his brother if it meant saving her own life.

Michonne held up her hands and shook her head no. "He let me go."

"He just let you go?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

Michonne just shrugged. "He has gone to kill the Governor...for you."

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Michonne asked.

Daryl just shook his head and took off to save his brother.

***HP

Merle was hiding in the old barn picking off the Governor's men. Between the zombies he brought and his exceptional skill, he had offed five men so far. Unfortunately, the head ass himself had yet to show up. He was hoping to survive this encounter, but he was greatly outnumbered and the governor was very powerful with the numbers and firepower backing him up. He was just getting ready to fire again when someone knocked his arm away.

"You fucking bastard!" Daryl growled, cocking his fist back then punching his brother as hard as he could.

Merle stumbled backwards and into an old work bench. Chuckling, he wiped the blood from his nose and lip. "I take it you got reunited with your little princess?"

"Fuck you!" Daryl spat, lifting his crossbow and pointing it between Merle's eyes. "I should fucking kill you."

"Go ahead," Merle shrugged. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Why did you do it?" Daryl growled. "How could you just leave him out there like that then lie to me?"

"I did it for your own good," Merle snapped.

Daryl swung his bow over his shoulder and stormed to his brother. "How the hell is telling me that the man that I love is dead for my own good?" When Merle went to answer, Daryl punched him again in the face.

Merle collapsed to his knees chuckling. "You got a hell of a right hook baby brother." He could have caught back, but he deserved this. 

Daryl grabbed Merle by the collar and lifted him to his feet. "Fucking answer me. Why did you do it?"

Merle spat a mouthful of blood out at Daryl's feet. "Because you ain't gay and I didn't want that little boy confusing you."

Daryl chuckled darkly. "No, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. Regardless of how you felt about my sexual orientation, it doesn't change the fact that you left a fifteen year old boy alone in the wood unconscious with walkers wandering around looking for a meal."

Merle pushed away from Daryl. "I left him food and supplies. He's still alive, ain't he?"

With a cry of rage, Daryl swung his bow around and fired. "Fucking hell!" Merle screamed, falling to the ground. "You shot me in the fucking leg." Merle had his hand clenched around an arrow that was sticking out of his upper left thigh.

"It was for you own good," Daryl sneered, throwing Merle's words back in his face.

"How the fuck was shooting me for my own good?" Merle bellowed, shocked that his own brother had shot him. He knew that Daryl would be pissed, but he honestly didn't think that he would shoot him.

"Because, the alternative was killing you, and believe me, I'm still very tempted to do just that. You lied to me, Merle, and despite all the shit you have done in the past, you have never lied to me before. You left a defenseless boy alone in the woods with walkers because you didn't like that I not only was fucking him, but also had strong feelings for him. You're a fucking bastard!" 

"I have always been a bastard and I never hid that fact. I got your boy in the prison before I left, Deputy Dipshit was going to turn them away. I'm not going to apologize for what I did, but I also won't come between the two of you. You care for that boy and he cares for you. Hell, he took two punches to the head before passing out because he refused to walk away from you?"

"You hit him?" Daryl raged. "Until he passed out?" Before Merle could move, Daryl was on him raining punches down on his face.

"Now this is my kind of family reunion."

Daryl rolled off Merle grabbing his crossbow as he stood. Merle struggled to his feet, searching around for the gun he had dropped.

"Brotherly love," The Governor said fondly. "A zombie apocalypse has a way of bring family together, doesn't it? It's a shame that I have to kill you both."

"You can try," Daryl hissed.

The Governor cockily twirled his gun in his hand, stopping it and pointing it at Daryl's chest. "The way I see it, I'm the one with the gun."

"The way I see it," Daryl sneered. "You're the one with the walker behind you."

Lowering his arm, the Governor quickly spun around expecting to see a zombie behind him.

"Stupid fuck!" Daryl growled, picking up a wrench from the work bench and bashing him over the head with it. Sneering at the unconscious man at his feet, Daryl kicked him in the side and tossed the wrench on his face. "Can't believe he fell for that," he chuckled.

Merle picked up the Governor's gun and pointed it at the bastard's face. "Now to get rid of the scum."

Daryl grabbed his brother's arm. "Leave him for the walkers," he sneered.

"Fuck, Daryl, he's going to kill everyone at the prison...including your little toy."

Daryl clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times before stiffly nodding his head. He didn't want to kill in cold blood, but he couldn't risk Harry's life. The Governor had no problems killing and he wouldn't hesitate to kill his boy. "Fine, just do it."

***HP

"Daryl!" Harry cried, bolting up and looking frantically around for his mate.

"Easy, pup," Sirius said softly, sitting on the bed beside Harry and running his fingers through his long sweaty hair. Shortly after Daryl left, Harry started to toss and turn, crying out and whimpering for his mate.

Tears slipped from Harry's eyes. "It was just a dream," he cried brokenly. "It felt so real. I dreamt that we found Daryl and he was holding me while I slept." Harry dropped his head and his shoulders started to shake with his sobs. He thought for sure that he had heard Daryl's voice while he slept and felt his strong arms around him.

Sirius pulled his godson onto his lap. "It wasn't a dream, pup, we found your Daryl."

Harry's head snapped up and he searched his godfather's face, looking for signs that he was pranking him. Deep down he knew that he would never joke around about something as important as his mate, but he was too terrified to get his hopes up. He couldn't go on any longer without Daryl, he had honestly thought that he was taking his last breath a few hours ago, but then he heard Daryl calling his name.

Harry eyes scanned the room, confused when it looked like they were in some kind of prison cell. "Where is he, and where the hell are we?"

"Daryl went after his brother," Sirius said coldly. "He didn't want him getting himself killed before he had a chance to kill him himself. He should be back any minute."

"M-Merle's here?" Harry asked, a mix of fear and anger in his voice. He had been terrified of Merle and had suffered a number of nightmares about him feeding him to the walkers while laughing as they devoured him alive. Merle was a selfish bully like his uncle Vernon, and they didn't care about who they hurt as long as they got their own way. He would love nothing more than to punch the bastard in the face for tearing him away from Daryl.

"He was here," Sirius stressed. "Had we known who he was at the time, he would have been walker chow by now."

Harry laid his head on his godfather's chest, he still felt weak and shaky. "Will I start feeling better now that I'm back with Daryl?"

"It may take a few days and the bond won't appreciate any long separations for a while, but you should be back to your old self soon."

Harry smiled up at Sirius. "I can't wait to see him. I wish he would have stayed."

Remus walked into the cell, grinning when he saw Harry cuddled up on Sirius' lap. "He wanted to, pup, but he had to go after his brother. Your mate can be a bit intimidating, especially when ordering us not to leave you while he was gone."

"As if the two of you would ever leave me. I would have never had made it if you wouldn't have come for me. I love you guys."

Remus hugged the pair tightly. "You are our son, Harry, we would apparate to the moon for you if we had to."

Harry snuggled into their arms enjoying the warmth and safety that they offered him. They had done a lot the last year to keep him safe, and he meant what he said, he probably wouldn't have made it a day or two longer on his own. "You're my dads," he said, choking on his tears of happiness. He had Daryl back and he had two amazing dads, what more could he ask for?

"Excuse me."

"Carol, right?" Remus asked, reluctantly letting go of his family.

Carol smiled at the group. "Yes, I just came to tell you that I cooked up some dinner if you're hungry. It's nothing much, but it's better than starving."

"Thank you, Carol, we'll be right out." Remus said kindly. He didn't miss how Carol looked at Daryl and he could scent that she had strong feelings for him. Thankfully, Daryl didn't feel the same for her. The man may be rough around the edges, but he was completely smitten with his little pup.

"Where are we?" Harry whispered.

"Prison," Sirius snickered. "I spent thirteen years locked up in one wrongly accused, and now I'm willingly camping out in one. Man, how fucked up is that?"

Harry giggled. "At least it looks safe. How many people are here?"

Remus frowned. "Not sure, but Daryl seems pretty to close them all."

"He won't want to leave them behind," Harry said, understanding now why Remus was frowning. He just wanted to go home, but it seemed like they were going to be stuck here for a while. Daryl was a good man, he wouldn't abandon people who needed him. He could have easily walked away and him when he was lost in the woods, but he didn't do that. Not only did Daryl lead him back, but he also fed and watched over him while he rested.

Harry got up on shaky legs and started rooting through the bag.

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Got it!" Harry grunted, pulling a small tub out and handing it to Remus. "Can you unshrink this for me?"

"Pup, that's the last of our brownies," Sirius pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "Sirius, we have more snacks. It's only polite that we share, especially when they are offering us food and a safe place to sleep."

"I know," Sirius grumbled. "But those are Mrs. Weasley's make you have an orgasm brownies."

"Eew," Harry cried, scrunching his face up in disgust. "Isn't it bad enough that stumbled across you and Remus last month right before the full moon? I don't need to hear about your orgasms."

"Well, you know how the two of us get right before the transformation." Sirius smirked. "You should have knocked."

"How? We were in the woods and you where behind a tree. How was I to know that Remus had you bent over behind it?"

Sirius wagged his eyebrows up and down. "Just remember that when your mate returns and you can't keep your hands off of him."

Harry blushed a vivid red. "Whatever, let's just go and meet everyone."

Chuckling, Remus wrapped his arm around Harry to help support him as he walked. Harry was still extremely weak and pale, and if Daryl didn't return soon then he could possibly suffer a relapse.

***HP

"So, how do you know Daryl?" Rick asked, keeping a close eye on the new people.

Harry stopped with the fork full of beans halfway to his mouth. "Uhm, well you see, I was lost in the woods and he almost shot with an arrow. Luckily it only grazed my cheek, and after screaming at me, he fed and led me back to the cabin I was staying at with my relatives."

"He shot you!" Carl gasped.

Harry turned so the young boy could see the feint scar on his cheek.

"Cool!" Carl grinned. "Why did he shoot you though?"

"It was an accident. He didn't know that I was behind a tree and I stepped out and in the path of the arrow."

"I can't believe that you have brownies," Glenn moaned, eyeing the large tub of triple chocolate brownies.

Harry picked up the tub and handed it to Glen. "Help yourself."

Glenn's eyes lit up. He couldn't remember the last time he had a brownie and these looked sinful. Taking a bite, he moaned loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Harry laughed at Glenn. "Everyone, please help yourself," he said, looking around at the group of people. Everyone seemed really nice, though he could tell that they were all very leery of his dads and him.

Rick picked up a brownie and brought it to his nose to sniff it. "Where did you get brownies?" They had come across packaged cookies, brownies and other junk food, but after all this time they were stale and way past their expiration. These brownies looked fresh out of the oven.

Harry shoved the forkful of beans into his mouth and chewed slowly in order to buy himself some time to think. He couldn't come out and say that they were owled over from Scotland under a preservation charm. "Oh, I grilled them." He remembered reading in one of aunt Petunia's cookbooks about how you could cook brownies on a grill.

"Really?" Carol asked, grabbing a brownie for herself. "I have never heard of that."

"I have," Beth said as she rocked baby Judith in her arms. "We learned it in Girl Scouts, but I totally forgot about it."

Harry released the breath that he had been holding. He didn't know what he would do if these people kicked him out. He felt safe behind these strong walls and he didn't want Daryl to choose between him and his friends. He would like to think that Daryl would choose him, but the scared, abused and unloved little boy in the back of his head wasn't so certain that he would.

Rick inspected the brownie before finally taking a bite. "Damn, these are good," he moaned, eyes closing in bliss.

Taking that as an ok, Carl reached over and snatched up three brownies. He had been dying to try one, but his dad had given a warning look. He could understand his dad being careful, but if they were friends of Daryl's than they must be alright. 

Michonne walked into the cell block, eyes narrowing at the newcomers. She didn't know when they arrived, but there was something very off about them. She had always been sensitive to things that were different, like ghosts and magic. Her momma had said it was because her great grandma was a voodoo priestess and she had inherited some of her gift.

Rick immediately got to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Michonne gave one last glance to the new people then turned her attention to Rick. "I'm fine. Merle had a change of heart and released me."

Harry snorted. "Merle doesn't have a heart."

"I second that," Glenn agreed. He was still sporting bruises, a black eye and a cracked rib from that bastard. Merle would have killed him if Maggie and him hadn't been rescued.

"Who are you?" Michonne asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. She could feel what felt like tiny electrical charges coming off of the young boy. They two men standing protectively behind him felt the same, but they also had a wild and dangerous feel to them. 

Harry was getting ready to answer when he was interrupted by a loud slamming noise. "Hershel, Merle needs medical help."

Hershel grabbed his crutches and got to his feet with a heavy sigh. "What happened?," he asked as Daryl came storming into the room.

"I beat the fuck out of him and shot him in the thigh with an arrow," Daryl grunted. He didn't want to get into explanations, he just wanted his boy. He had been away from Harry too long and he was afraid that the bond would be hurting him.

"Daryl!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet, visibly shaking with excitement. He wanted to rush to his mate, but he was still afraid of being rejected.

"Harry!" Daryl cried back, tossing his bow to a shocked Rick who was just able to catch it.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, and with a loud sob, he rushed around the table and across the room and jumped into Daryl's outstretched arms, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

Holding Harry close, Daryl closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Harry alive and clinging to him. "I missed you brat!" Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulled his boy's face out of his neck and roughly crashed their lips together in a desperate and rough kiss.

Shocked, Rick quickly slapped his hand over his son's eyes. He knew that there was something strange going on when he walked in on Daryl spooning the young boy, but he honestly didn't think it was anything sexual.

Without taking her eyes of the pair of men that were practically eating each other's faces, Maggie reached over and placed her finger under her husband's chin and gently snapped his mouth shut. He had been sitting there with it hanging open looking like a starved walker.

Sirius turned away. He was happy that his pup had his mate, but that didn't mean he wanted to watch his son make out with a man as old as him.

Hershel's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I didn't see that coming!"

"Son of a... Daryl's gay?" Glenn choked out, not believing his eyes.

"Daryl, that boy is a minor." Rick frantically whispered. Turning his son around, he shoved him towards Beth and motioned for her to take him outside. That boy was only a few years older than his son and not much bigger. Harry looked fourteen, fifteen at the most.

Giggling, Beth placed a hand on Carl's shoulder and ushered him out. "That's hot!" she said before disappearing around the corner.

"Beth!" Maggie cried, trying to look shocked but failing miserably. She had to admit, there was something totally hot about watching the pair.

Carol just stood there her eyes as large as saucers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could Daryl be gay? Then again, it did clear up a few things for her.

Daryl ignored everyone and continued to ravish his boy. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer before dragging Harry to his cell and having his wicked way with him. Hell, he wanted to lay him out on the table and take him here and now. He was too protective and jealous though, he wouldn't want anyone else to see his boy naked.

"Will everyone stop gawking at my damn brother and his little princess. I have a fucking arrow sticking out of my leg!"

Harry wrenched his mouth away from Daryl and struggled to get out of his arms. Daryl hadn't been expecting it so he was able to easily slip away from him. "You bastard!" he screamed, flying at Merle.

Merle had just enough time to bring his arms up to protect his face before a small body slammed into him and started pummeling him. Normally the boy's pathetic punches wouldn't hurt him, but he had just taken a beating from his brother so he was feeling pretty sore.

"You left me in the woods alone!" Harry cried, landing a punch to Merle's already bloody nose. "You told Daryl that I was dead!" Harry was like a crazed animal punching at Merle. He had so much hate and anger in him that it was blinding him. Because of Merle, he had spent the last year in hell suffering from the bond.

"Damn, I really like this kid," Glenn said, cheering the small boy on.

Rick went to break up the fight before Merle hurt the boy, but Daryl stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Leave him." Daryl grunted. "Merle deserves whatever punishment my boy gives him. He knocked him out and dumped him in the woods then told me he was dead so I would leave him behind. Merle's lucky that I didn't fucking kill him."

"You shot him?" Rick asked in disbelief.

Daryl gave a crazed grin. "Yeah I did."

Harry rolled off of Merle panting and sweating. It felt good to get his punches in, but it had also taken a hell of a lot out of him. Looking next to him, he smirked when he saw that Merle was covered in blood and moaning. "Don't," Harry said, struggling to get to his feet and getting between Merle and his godfathers.

"Harry, he left you out there to die," Sirius snapped, aching to get his hands on the man that hurt his son. His wolf was snapping to sink his canines into the man's neck.

"Dad, he's nothing but a pathetic piece of shit, but he's also Daryl's pathetic piece of shit brother and his only family. Just leave him, he's not worth it."

Both Sirius' and Remus' fists were clenched at their sides. They both were desperate to get their hands on Merle. Harry didn't realize how lucky he was that Merle didn't kill him when he punched him. Merle was a big, strong man that could have easily killed him with a blow to the head.

"Harry," Remus protested.

"No, Remus, it's done. It was Daryl and I that he hurt and we both had at him for it. Don't hurt him for what he did then...but, you're more than welcome to hurt him if he does anything else. Giving what a bastard he is, you will have plenty of opportunities to get your revenge on him."

Both Sirius and Remus deflated. "Fine, but if he hurts you again, I'm going to kill him," Sirius snarled.

"Get in line," Daryl growled, storming past the dark haired man and scooping his mate up. "Damn, brat, seeing you like that turned me on."

Harry wrapped his arms around Daryl, grinning. "Why don't you take me somewhere private and do something about it?"

"Don't need to ask me twice," Daryl grunted, rushing past everyone and up the steps to his cell.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick asked, looking around at everyone, eyes landing on Sirius. "Doesn't it bother you that Daryl just carried your teenage son off to have sex?" He was a cop, he would have had Daryl in jail for committing such an act.

"It's a long story that we're not ready to tell yet. Besides, Harry is almost seventeen and he's consenting," Sirius explained.

"He's more than consenting," Michonne chuckled. She felt some kind tie between Daryl and the boy. She had never felt anything like that before so she didn't know how to explain it. All she knew was that the two were meant to be together.

"Fuck," Merle groaned. "That little kid can punch." Sitting up, he carefully inspected his body, grimacing when henoticed that the arrow had embedded deeper into his thigh. "Can I get a hand with this?"

Hershel glared down at the badly beaten man. "Did you truly knock Harry out and dump him in the woods unconscious just because he was with your brother?"

Smirking, Merle shrugged his shoulders. "I left him supplies. He's alive ain't he?"

Hershel nodded his head, smiling. "We have no pain meds," he lied.

***HP

Harry clung to Daryl, his emotions finally overwhelming him. He couldn't believe that he was finally back with his mate. "Don't ever leave me again," he cried into his neck.

Daryl sat on his bed clutching Harry tightly to his chest. "Never, brat. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Harry lifted his head and kissed Daryl, moaning when his mate's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. He desperately needed Daryl, he could feel the bond tugging at him to submit himself to his dominant and beg for forgiveness for staying away from him.

"Please... Please, I need you, Daryl," Harry pleaded, pulling at Daryl's shirt.

Daryl got to his feet, dumping Harry onto his shitty prison cot. With fire in his eyes, he started stripping out of his clothes. Harry quickly started to undress and wandlessly warded the cell so no one could hear them. He couldn't do much wandless magic yet, but that was a charm that they needed the most to keep walkers away so he had perfected it.

Daryl tried not to cringe at the sight of his naked mate. It wasn't that Harry was ugly, he was just too damn skinny and frail looking. He looked like he could break him in half if he was to rough with him. He was going to have to be gentle with his boy, and that was going to be hard with how worked up he was.

Harry looked timidly up at Daryl, he knew that he looked like hell. There were walkers who's body was sexier than his. With tears in his eyes, he grabbed the blanket to cover himself with.

Daryl reached out as quick as a snake striking and grabbed the blanket. "Never hide yourself from me and never be ashamed. You are beautiful just as you are." He was still going to put some meat on his boy's bones.

Harry let go of the blanket and wiped his wet eyes. "It was so hard without you. If it hadn't been for Sirius and Remus, I would have..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Daryl snarled, sitting on the bed in front of his boy. "I never want to hear that word in the same sentence with yours." He couldn't even think about Harry being dead again.

Harry leaned into the calloused hand that reached out to cup his face. "Make me forget," he pleaded softly.

With both hands cupping Harry's face, Daryl leaned in and captured his lips, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. Pushing him back, he carefully covered Harry's frail body with his muscular one. He was terrified of hurting his boy, but Harry wanted this as much as he did. Hell, they didn't just want this, they needed this.

Harry thrust up, moaning when his cock rubbed against Daryl's. He could tell that Daryl was being careful, treating him as though he was going to break, and as sweet as that was, he just wanted him to fuck, to claim him like he had done in the past.

Daryl was shocked when Harry flipped him over and straddled his stomach. He never would have guessed that his sweet boy had that much strength.

"I'm not going to break," Harry growled, nipping at Daryl's collar bones. "If you can't fuck me into the mattress, then I guess I'm going to have to do it myself." Harry ground his ass back and forth on Daryl's cock, throwing his head back in pleasure when Daryl's large cock slipped between his ass cheeks and nudged at his entrance.

Daryl grabbed Harry's ass cheeks and spread them wide. Without any lube, he worked his middle finger into his tight hole and sunk it as deep as it would go. "Fuck you're tight." he moaned.

Harry hissed in both pain and pleasure at having his mate inside his body, even just a finger. He could feel the bond humming it contentment at finally having their mate back. He was still feeling sick from the long separation, but he knew that everyday he would get stronger.

Growling, Daryl reversed positions, this time flipping Harry onto his belly and lifting him onto his hands and knees. Kneeling behind him, he spread the small cheeks and dove in for his first rimming. Never would he have even considered doing this before, but he knew now that he loved his boy...every inch of his body.

Crying out, Harry's head and shoulders dropped to the mattress and he spread his legs wider. He couldn't believe that Daryl was licking at his ass, even attempting to push his tongue inside. He should find this act gross, but if felt too damn good.

Daryl worked his tongue inside of his boy then added a finger. Using his spit as lube, he worked his way inside of Harry until he was three fingers deep with his tongue laving at the rim.

"Please, I need you!" Harry cried, thankful for the silencing spell he remembered to erect. Without it, he knew everyone within the prison would have heard him begging and pleading, screaming out his pleasure.

Daryl rubbed spit on his cock then reached under Harry and lifted him up so he was kneeling in front of him with his back against his stomach. Grasping his cock with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around Harry's middle and pulled him back until his ass was hovering over his hard and leaking cock. Gently he pushed him down onto his cock, moaning when his head popped through the impossibly tight ring of muscles.

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned, resting his head back on Daryl's shoulder. They had never had sex this way before and it was hot as hell.

"That's it, brat, sit back on it, but go slow. I don't want to hurt you."

Biting his lips, Harry slowly lowered himself on Daryl. Daryl felt bigger than before, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop his tears and pain filled whimpers. 

"Relax," Daryl whispered in Harry's ear. Once Harry was fully seated, he held him tight to prevent him from moving. "Wait until you are ready," he ordered. He hated hurting his boy, but it had been so long that it was almost like he was a virgin again. To distract him from the pain, he grasped his semi erect cock and start to slowly pump it while sucking on his neck.

Panting, Harry dropped his chin to his chest, watching as Daryl's large, rough hand worked his sensitive cock. It didn't take long before he was fully hard and shifting in Daryl's lap, rocking a bit on his cock.

"Fuck, so good," Daryl said roughly, grabbing Harry by the waist and slowly lifting him up and lowering him back down on his cock.

Harry turned his head slightly so he could kiss his mate while he started to bounce on his lap. The pain had ebbed and now it felt incredible, especially when the cock in his ass brushed his prostate.

Daryl knew his grip on the bony waist was going to leave bruises, but he was doing everything within his power to not slam up into his boy. Harry may have wanted it rough, but he knew that he still wasn't feeling well. Harry had came close to dying just hours before and he wasn't going to risk hurting or slowing his recovery. 

Harry knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and when Daryl grabbed his cock again, it was over. With a loud cry, he came all over his legs and Daryl's hand, convulsing as he rode out his orgasm.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Harry, biting his shoulder as his channel squeezed his cock tightly, trying to milk his come out of him. When Harry recovered some from his orgasm, he pushed him forward onto his hands and knees and started slamming into him, chasing his own orgasm. He only lasted another minute before he was emptying himself deeply into his boy.

Harry collapsed with Daryl still in him, panting in his ear. "Love you, Daryl," he said shyly.

Daryl rolled onto his side, never removing himself from inside Harry as he spooned behind him. "Love you too, my brat." That was the first time Daryl recalled ever telling someone that he loved them. He had never even said those words to his mother, and there was no way in hell he would have ever said those words to his abusive father.

With a goofy grin on his face, Harry fell asleep for the first time truly feeling safe since this insanity started.

***HP

So, after much thought and begging from some lovely readers, I decided to spare Merle...at least for now. I also figured that Harry had to get his in after what Merle did.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead

PLEASE REVIEW.

My FB name is Potter Obsessed, come find me :?

***HP

"Hey, can I help you with breakfast?"

"Harry," Carol grinned awkwardly. "How are you feeling today?" She was trying not to think about what Daryl and the boy were doing all night, but it was kind of hard not to. She couldn't hear anything, but it was easy to guess by Harry's limp what had happened behind the cell curtains. She was a little jealous that she would never get a chance to be with Daryl, but she was happy Daryl had been reunited with the person he loved.

"Better," Harry answered shyly. "Still feel a little off, but I'm sure it will go away."

"Well, you look pretty damn good for a boy I saw just yesterday taking his last breath."

Blushing, Harry scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Carol made a humming sound in the back of her throat. "So, you and Daryl?"

"Yeah, I know I seem kind of young for..."

"Not my business," Carol chuckled. The boy really was adorable, she could understand why Daryl loved him, and it was plain to see that he did indeed love him. They say opposites attract, and Harry and Daryl were the complete opposite. Daryl was moody and hard to get to know, where Harry seemed open, kind and had a desire to please.

"So, can I help?"

"It's not much," Carol said sadly. "It's just a couple deer steaks from a deer that Daryl killed yesterday."

"Deer, huh?" Harry grinned. "He's moved up from squirrels?"

"No!" Carol chuckled. "He still brings back plenty of squirrels."

"Beats starving," Harry said, remembering his first meal with his mate. "I probably would have wasted away to nothing if Daryl hadn't kept me fed on squirrels and rabbits."

"I thought the two of you met before the outbreak?" Carol asked, seeing the pain and sadness in the young boy's eyes.

"We did. We met a couple weeks before it happened, but my relatives didn't much like me and they figured that I didn't need food to survive."

Carol wanted to reach out and hug the boy but she knew that he wouldn't appreciate it. "My late husband wasn't a very nice man either. Daryl's a good man, you're lucky to have him."

"Daryl's rough around the edges," Harry chuckled, "but I wouldn't want him any other way."

"Oh lookie here, the women are making us men breakfast," Merle chuckled, sitting at the table across from Harry and Carol and giving them a wink.

"No dogs allowed at the table," Harry growled, glaring at Daryl's bastard of a brother. "Why don't you go and crawl back to whatever rock you slithered out from under." 

Merle slapped his left hand over his heart. "You wound me, princess," he said sarcastically. "We're as good as family now you and I. Now, why don't you rustle me up some breakfast like a good little girl."

Pursing his lips together, Harry narrowed his eyes at Merle. "Fine, I'll get you breakfast."

Carol watched as Harry took a plate then turned his back to her. "Why do you have to be such ass, Merle?" she snapped at him.

"It's what I do best," Merle chuckled.

"Here's your breakfast," Harry smirked, placing the plate in front of Merle. 

"What the...?" Merle bellowed, shoving the plate away from him. The damn thing was crawling with maggots.

Carol threw her head back laughing. "Good one, Harry. Where did you get all those maggots?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't tell her that he transfigured them. "They were around."

"You little shit, I should fuck you up for that." Merle bellowed, lunging to his feet. He froze mid step when something pointy poked him in the back of the head.

"This time I won't shoot you in the fucking leg," Daryl growled dangerously. 

"Daryl!" Harry grinned, rushing around the table and kissing him on the cheek.

"You look better, brat," Daryl grumbled. "But you should have waited for me to wake up. 'Bout scared the shit out of me when I woke and you weren't there."

"M'sorry, I smelled the cooking so I thought I would see if Carol needed any help."

Dropping his crossbow, Daryl pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. "Wake me next time."

Harry nodded his head. "I promise. Can I get you anything to eat?"

Grunting, Daryl took a seat at the table, pulling his brother down beside him. "If you ever threaten him again, I won't hesitate to stick an arrow through that thick, stupid skull of yours."

"Your bitch severed me maggots for breakfast," Merle snarled.

Harry placed a hunk of perfectly cooked deer meat in front of his mate. "I'm sorry, I thought that maggots is what you bottom feeders fed on."

Daryl almost choked on his meat laughing. "The zombie apocalypse really toughened you up, brat."

"Thanks to Merle, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Never again," Daryl said seriously. "I won't let anything or anyone separate us again. Have your godfathers taught you how to shoot a gun?"

"Not really," Harry said, taking a seat next to his mate. "They had their own unique way of keeping the walkers away from us."

"We need to talk about that later," Daryl grunted. "But I still want you to know how to handle a gun."

"Daryl, what about the governor?" Carol asked, placing some food in front of Harry. She hadn't missed how he didn't take any for himself. It was clear to her that he had been severely abused. She had seen enough abused women and children to be able to spot one easily.

Harry smiled gratefully at Carol. He still didn't know these people so he didn't feel right just taking their food, especially when they still had a decent stash from Mrs. Weasley.

"He's dead," Daryl said flatly. "He won't be bothering us no more."

"Not even as a walker," Merle chuckled.

Nodding her head, Carol placed some meat in front of Merle. She may not like the bastard, but she wouldn't starve him. She'd happily put a bullet between his eyes though.

Rick came shuffling out of his cell carrying a fussing Judith. "Bad night?" Carol asked noticing how exhausted he looked.

"Understatement," Rick yawned. "Someone didn't want to sleep a wink last night."

Harry pushed his half eaten plate of food away and stood up. "Here, you can have my seat, I'm done."

"Harry," Daryl growled, glaring at his mate.

"Honestly, Daryl, I can't eat anymore." Harry pleaded. "It's been a while since I have been able to keep anything down. I don't want to push it."

Daryl reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, but you better eat more next meal."

Harry smiled gratefully at Daryl, he honestly couldn't eat another bite. Turning to Rick, he gave the man a shy smile. "Mr. Rick, is it alright if I hold the baby?"

Rick stared wide eyed at Harry. "Alright, you can hold Judith on one condition. Never call me Mr. Rick again. It's just Rick."

Harry carefully took the baby in his arms and smiled down at her. "She's beautiful." Slowly, he walked over to the stairs and took a seat on the step. In awe, he inspected the little one's tiny little fingers and toes. He had never been this close to a baby before.

Carol walked up to Harry and handed him a bottle. "I-I don't know how to feed a baby." He said in a panicky voice. "This is my first time just holding one."

Daryl watched as Carol showed his mate how to feed Judith. He had to admit, Harry looked hot as hell holding a baby. 

"If you want one of those, you will need yourself a woman, Daryllina," Merle chuckled.

Getting to his feet, Daryl smacked Merle hard on the back of his head. "Fuck you!"

***HP

"No!" Daryl growled for the tenth time.

"Please, Daryl, I won't get in the way." Harry tried pleading again.

Sighing, Daryl turned and roughly grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "Dammit, Harry, I just got you back. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since you were on death's door. I'm only going on a formula run, I won't be long."

Blinking away his tears, Harry nodded his head. He didn't want to go back out there, but he also didn't want to be separated from his mate. The bond was still raw and he had an almost frantic need to be close to Daryl.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, patting Harry on the back. "I'm going to go too and I won't let him out of my sight."

"I don't need a damn babysitter," Daryl barked.

"And I don't need my son to die painfully if you don't return," Sirius snapped back. "The bond can't take another major strain without seriously damaging Harry. The only reason I'm going is to make sure you return, not because I want to spend time with your sunny disposition.

At seeing the tears threatening to fall from his mate's eyes, Daryl inclined his head. "Fine, but stay the fuck out of my way. Your on your own if we run into trouble."

"Don't worry about me," Sirius smirked. "Walkers won't come anywhere near me." Looking to make sure that they were alone in the yard, Sirius pulled his bike out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"D'fuck!" Darly yelled, jumping back.

Harry looked nervously at his mate. He was scared that Daryl wasn't going to be able to handle magic and that he would start hating and abusing him like the Dursley's had.

Shaking his head, Daryl approached Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. I'm not scared of your magic, I just need to get use to it. I ain't nothing like those fucking relatives of yours."

Harry relaxed into Daryl's arms. "Please be careful and hurry back."

"Don't worry, I will." Daryl smirked. "You and I still have months to make up for."

Blushing, Harry stepped back and watched as Daryl straddled his bike. Seeing his mate in those tight fitting, well worn jeans was turning him on. 

"Please," Sirius moaned, straddling his own bike. "Moony can probably smell your arousal all the way from his cell. Merlin knows it's gagging me."

"Shut up," Harry mumbled in embarrassment. 

"Get some rest, pup," Sirius said giving Harry a meaningful look. "You're still healing. It's going to be a while before your core is fully recovered.

Harry watched until two of the three most important men in his life rode out of sight. He hated them leaving, it was too dangerous out there. At least here at the prison they were safely surrounded by the wards.

"What are you?"

Jumping, Harry spun around heart pounding in his chest. "Son of a ..., you scared the shit out of me."

"What are you?"

Harry carefully studied the rather intimidating black woman that had a sword strapped to her back and was glaring threateningly at him. He could feel a feint magical aurora around her, it was stronger than Filch's, but not as strong as a witches or wizards. It seemed that she had some magic, but probably not enough to do spells. 

"Uhm, I'm Harry," Harry said awkwardly. "Harry Potter."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I didn't ask who you were, I asked what you were."

"I'm a seventeen year old boy from England," Harry shrugged. "I was here on vacation when all hell broke loose and Daryl saved me."

Michonne slowly walked around the boy eyeing him up. "Uh-Uh, there is something about you, Harry Potter, something different. I can see and feel it in you and in the two men you are with, though they also have a wild, dangerous feel to them."

"We're not dangerous," Harry quickly reassured. The last thing he wanted was for Michonne to tell Rick and for him kick them out.

Stopping in front of Harry, Michonne crossed her arms. "My great grandmother was a voodoo priestess. Now, she died when I was six, but you have the same feel as her. I have always been sensitive to the supernatural...and you feel supernatural."

Harry figured that Michonne's grandmother must have been a witch, that explained why she had a touch of magic to her. "I will explain what I am on one condition."

Michonne curiously raised one eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Harry looked to the sword strapped to her back. "Daryl wants to teach me how to shoot a gun and his crossbow, but I suck at them. I did have luck with a sword once, and I was wondering, since my dads have one, would you teach me how to use it?"

"You want to learn how to use a sword?"

Harry eagerly nodded his head. "Very much so. I want Daryl to see that I can pull my own weight."

"If I agree to teach you, will you tell me what you are? No tricks?"

"No tricks," Harry swore. "But you also have to agree to not tell anyone else. I do plan on telling everyone, but not until after they get to know and trust us."

"Does Daryl know what you are?"

Harry's face lit up at the mention of Daryl's name. He couldn't help it, he loved Daryl so much and it was a miracle to be reunited with him again. "Daryl knows what I am."

Michonne thought for a minute. "I will agree to not tell anyone, if you swear that you're not a danger to anyone here."

Harry held his right hand up. "I swear that we are not a danger. Hell, if anything, you guys are a lot safer with us here."

"How so?" Michonne asked skeptically.

Harry pointed to the fence. "Watch the walkers closely. See how they approach the fence and touch it, but the fence never moves or gives under their hands?"

Michonne watched closely as five walkers approached the fence, linked their fingers through the chain, but when they shook it, the fence didn't budge. Quickly she scanned the perimeter and noticed that there were at least seventy five walkers on the fence and yet it wasn't so much as twitching. "What did you do?" she gasped.

"Me? Nothing, I'm too weak to be much of a help right now. My dads put wards up around the prison when they first got here. Those fences won't come down even if a thousand walkers are pushing on them."

"That's... How?" Michonne asked speechless.

"We're wizards, Michonne." At seeing her skeptical look, Harry chuckled. "Honestly, we can do magic. One of the things we can do is put wards up that to keep people and magical creatures out. The downside though, magic attracts the walkers so we are limited on what we can do."

"I... My great grandmother was a voodoo priestess but I always assumed that she just said that as a way to scam people out of money with her spells and potions."

Harry smiled at Michonne. "No, I'm sure that she was genuine. You have magic, I can sense it, it's just not strong enough to tap into. You are what we call a squib, or someone born into a magical family that doesn't possess enough magic to use. You can feel it and are sensitive to the supernatural, you just don't have enough to cast spells."

Michonne was young when her grandmother passed away so she always assumed her memories of her levitating stuff and changing one thing into something else was just her childish, over active imagination. "Prove it!" she said warily.

"Well, my magic is a little off right now from being sick, and it took a lot out of me pranking Merle this morning, but I should be able to handle a simple levitation charm." It was harder than what he had been expecting, but Harry managed to levitate a stick that was on the ground in front of them.

Michonne quickly reached out and caught the boy before he could hit the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I need to sit down," Harry mumbled, eyes closed against the spinning.

After helping Harry to the ground, Michonne picked up the stick that had dropped at her feet and inspected it. "That was really incredible. Are you going to be alright? Can I get that other man for you?"

"No, don't bother Remus, I just need to sit for a few minutes until the earth stops spinning. Transfiguring Merle's breakfast into maggots and levitating that stick was a little to much after spending the last year slowly dying."

Laughing, Michonne took a seat on the ground next to Harry. "Did you honestly turn Merle's breakfast into maggots?"

Resting his head back on the fence, Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Michonne. "You should have seen his face. I figure I owe him another eight more months of pranking for what he did to Daryl and I."

"So you and Daryl, huh? Talk about shocking everyone," Michonne chuckled.

"Daryl's my soul mate," Harry blushed. "That's why I almost died and why my magic is weak, we were separated before the bond was complete."

"Are you for real?" Michonne scoffed. "Wizards have soul mates?"

"Everyone has a soul mate," Harry explained, "but it's very rare to find them. For wizards, if we are separated from our soul mate before the magical bond is complete, the bond will punish us. The longer we are separated the worse the punishment until it eventually kills us."

"And that's why you're so weak?" Michonne asked in awe. It was hard to believe what the kid was telling her, but she could sense that he was telling the truth. She had always been pretty good at reading people, which was why she knew from the beginning that the Governor was bad news.

"I was minutes from death," Harry pulled up his shirt and showed her the massive bruise still on his chest. It would slowly fade, but it wouldn't completely disappear until the soul bond was complete and settled.

Michonne whistled. "That's one hell of a bruise. It's a good thing that you found Daryl when you did." Michonne looked back at the fence and noticed about thirty more walkers had showed up. "So, about those wards around the prison, are you sure that there is absolutely no way that the walkers can get in?"

Harry followed Michonne's gaze to the fence. "It's worked for us so far, but we know as much about those creatures as you do. The wards are strong enough to keep out werewolves and other magical creatures, so hopefully it'll continue to keep the walkers out too."

Holding up her hand, Michonne got to her feet. "I'm not ready to hear about werewolves and whatever the hell else is out there. Zombies are hard enough to swallow. As long as we are safe and they can't get in, then I'm good. Are you alright if I leave? I need to go on a supply run."

Harry still wasn't strong enough to get up, but he nodded his head anyway. "I'm fine. I'm just going to sit out here and enjoy the nice day," he lied. "I have been sick for so long and constantly on the move looking for Daryl that I miss just sitting back and relaxing."

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked, hating to leave the kid if he still wasn't feeling good.

"I'm sure." Harry watched as Michonne reluctantly turned to leave. "Hey, what about those sword lessons?"

"As soon as you're up to it," Michonne yelled over her shoulder.

After Michonne left, Harry closed his eyes and rested. He could feel the bond straining because Daryl was gone and he hoped that he returned soon. He understood why he had to leave, but that didn't make it any easier. Glen and Maggie were still recovering from their time with the Governor and Rick was working through his mental issues. Judith needed formula and Daryl was really the only one who could do the run.

He prayed that he regained his strength quickly so he could make the portkeys and go home. He knew that it was going to take him months, but he wouldn't leave anyone behind. It had only been a day, but so far everyone, other than Merle, had been really nice to him.

"Is the little princess working on her tan?"

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes a flipped Merle the middle finger. "Isn't there someone else you can torment?"

"There's plenty of people here I can torment, you're just more fun." Merle chuckled.

"The only reason you like picking on me is because you're a bully. Bullies only like picking on those they feel are the weakest because they are the true weak ones and too afraid to pick on those that are tougher."

"I ain't fucking weak," Merle snapped. "I cut my own fucking hand off."

"It's a shame it wasn't your head," Harry mumbled. 

"What did you say you fucking little queer?" Merle roared, bending down and grabbing Harry by the shirt and painfully slamming him against the fence.

Harry tried not to flinch, but he remembered what it felt like to be punched by Merle and he really didn't want to feel that again. It had taken days for the pain in his head to go away, and only reason it did was because Sirius had showed up with potions.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Harry spat, sounding way more braver than what he felt. At the moment he was in no condition to fight Merle; he was still weak, nauseous, and the pain in his chest was getting worse.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Merle spat, his face so close to Harry's that their noses were practically touching. "You would like for me to hit you so you can run back to my brother and cry about it. You want to come between us?"

"You are the one who started it," Harry choked out, clawing at Merle's hand in an attempt to get more oxygen. "I was just sitting here minding my own business. You came to me."

"Release him!" Rick yelled, sprinting across the yard to Harry and Merle with his gun in his hand.

Cursing under his breath, Merle released Harry, chuckling when he crumbled to the ground and didn't even try to get up. "You're nothing but a pathetic little shit that's going to get my brother killed."

"What the hell, Merle?" Rick yelled, getting into Merle's face. "Leave Harry alone."

"You going to let good old Officer Smiley stick it to you too? After all, every prison needs a bitch." 

Growling, Rick punched Merle in the face. "If you can't behave, then you can get the fuck out of here. What the hell is..." Rick stopped yelling when the boy at his feet started seizing. Quickly he knelt down and rolled him onto his side. "Get Hershel," he ordered.

Merle watched as the small boy's body spasmed and his mouth started foaming. He didn't knows what the hell was going on, but he was positive that he was going to end up with another arrow sticking out of his body after his brother found out. 

"Merle, get your ass moving!" Rick yelled loudly. "I need Hershel."

Merle turned to get Hershel but the man was already making his way to them. He was surprisingly fast for an old man with one leg on crutches.

"What happened?" Hershel asked. He had been out looking for Rick to talk him about planting some crops when he spotted him helping the new kid who was having another seizure. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for the boy until his seizure stopped.

"Merle was roughing him up," Rick explained, glaring at the stupid redneck. What the hell was his problem? He was at three times the size of the kid and the kid wasn't healthy.

"I wasn't roughing him up," Merle growled. "I was just having a little fun with him."

"Well, it doesn't look like Harry's having fun to me," Rick snapped angrily. "I won't allow you to intimidate people in my group, and I'm pretty damn sure that your brother won't allow you to pick on his...his..."

"Fuck toy?" Merle chuckled. "Come on, I didn't do this. All I did was pin the kid to the fence."

"And his fear could have triggered the seizure," Hershel said, his patience for Merle at an end. He had tried to give the man a chance for Daryl's sake, but some people were unredeemable. 

"Does it make you feel like a big, tough man picking on a sixteen year old boy that isn't even half your size and who isn't healthy?" Rick snapped, advancing on Merle. "Do you hate him because he's gay, or do you hate him because your brother loves him more than you?"

Snarling, Merle turned and stormed off. Rick was hitting too damn close to home. It was true, he was jealous of the stupid little boy. Daryl loved him so much that he shot his own brother over him. Blood should always come first, not cock warmers.

"I hate that man," Rick muttered. "I hated him when I handcuffed him to the department store roof, and I hate him even more now."

"Hate is a strong word, Rick," Hershel preached. "but I feel the same way as you. He's nothing like Daryl. Daryl may come off as cold and uncaring, but he has a big heart and he truly cares for everyone here."

Rick bent down and brushed the hair out of Harry's face. "It looks like the seizure is ending, what do we do?"

Hershel looked sadly down at the boy. "He will probably be out of it for a while, pick him up and carry him to Daryl's bed. I will check him over there."

Bending down, Rick carefully lifted the extremely light boy into his arms. "Am I the only one a bit freaked out over their relationship? I mean, Daryl has got to be in his late thirty's, early forties, and Harry is only sixteen. Hershel, I would have arrested him a year ago for that."

"A lot has changed in a year, Rick. Harry seems very mature for his age and it's clear to see that Daryl isn't taking advantage of him or hurting him. Those two boys love each other, there's no doubt there. I don't know how they got together, but confronting Daryl over it will only push him away and we need him. Daryl is now family, and it would break this group if he was to leave. In these times, finding love is a good thing."

"I guess," Rick reluctantly agreed. "I never would have guessed that Daryl was gay."

"Me either," Hershel chuckled. "Me either."

***HP

Daryl watched as yet another walker stopped a few feet from Sirius then turned away. "What the hell are you doing to keep them off of you? You got some kid of magical zombie repellent?"

"Nothing," Sirius answered cockily. "The dead bastards just don't like me."

"Is it because of what you are? Will they stay away from Harry too?"

"Yes and no," Sirius answered cryptically, "The dead are actually attracted to our magic so that actually puts us in more danger, but Remus and I aren't exactly human."

Daryl glared at Sirius waiting for him to continue. "Well? What the hell are you?" he growled when the man stopped talking.

"Werewolves," Sirius answered flatly. "The walkers stay clear of us."

"Whatever," Daryl grumbled, turning around and walking away. He just wanted to get this run over with and not deal with all this stupid shit. He wasn't comfortable with leaving Harry with Merle without him there, but Little Ass Kicker needed her formula.

"It's true," Sirius chuckled, jogging to catch up with his pup's mate. "Remus was bit when he was young and has spent his life being shunned because of something he has no control over and is only dangerous one night out of the month. When the world went to hell, we found out that the zombies want nothing to do with werewolves and a few other magical creatures, such as vampires. The first full moon after finding Harry, I had Remus bite me so I could better protect my pup, my son in all but blood."

Stopping, Daryl turned to stare at Sirius. "You're not shitting me?"

"Nope!" Sirius grinned. "Both Remus and I turn into very large and very dangerous wolves every full moon. The original plan was to turn Harry too, but he was too weak from the soul bond punishing him and we were afraid he wouldn't survive the venom. It's great being safe from the walkers, but becoming a werewolf is excruciatingly painful, both the initial bite and monthly transformations.

"Do you plan on biting him when he gets better?" Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand Harry would be safe from the walkers, but on the other he would suffer a painful transformation and he didn't like the thought of his brat being in any kind pain. He also couldn't vision his brat turning into a blood thirsty monster, he was too sweet for that.

"That's the plan," Sirius sighed. "It's not easy being a werewolf, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, but it gives Harry added protection and that's all I care about."

"Can only those with magic become werewolves?" Daryl asked thoughtfully.

"No, but not all muggles can survive the bite, and it's said that the transformations are incredibly more painful on them."

Daryl nodded his head. "Fine, next full moon you bite me. The three of us can keep the brat safe. No reason for him to suffer."

"You could die," Sirius stressed. "And the pain will be unlike anything you have ever felt before."

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die, and I'd rather me be the one in pain than my boy. Harry has suffered enough."

"Alright," Sirius conceded, his respect for the man going up. "We'll discuss it with Remus later, but I have no doubt that you will survive the bite, though you may be wishing for death as the venom burns through your body altering you DNA. You will also have to live everyday with your wolf prowling in the back of your mind trying to influence your actions."

Daryl stiffly shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he grunted. "Let's get this over and get back, my chest is starting to hurt."

"We better hurry," Sirius said with a hint of panic. "It's the bond, and if you're feeling it, then you can damn well guarantee Harry is hurting."

"Fuck," Daryl snarled, kicking down the door to the daycare. Rick was going to have to get his head straight and start going on runs too, his brat needed him and Harry came first. The damn bond would never settle if he had to keep taking off and there was no way he was going to take Harry on runs with him.

Sirius didn't know what he was looking for, but he started grabbing whatever looked useful, such as kids clothes, toys and diapers. Daryl had disappeared into another room so hopefully he would luck out and find the formula. It was imperative now that they get back to Harry.

"Got it, let's go," Daryl growled, storming into the room dripping in blood.

Sirius slowly raised his eyebrows at the sight of his pup's mate. "Did you have company?"

"Fuckers," was all Daryl mumbled before getting on his bike and taking off.

Shaking his head, Sirius climbed onto his own bike and followed. That's one thing he liked about Daryl, he had good taste in bikes.

***HP

Remus wrung out the damp, cool cloth and placed it on Harry's forehead. Since his latest seizure he had been running a fever of a hundred and three and even a fever reducer didn't help bring it down.

"Is this still the bond?" Harry asked weakly. He was reluctant to talk because he had bitten his tongue hard during the seizure and it hurt like a bitch.

"I think so," Remus answered with uncertainty. "Harry, you went a long time without Daryl and came too damn close to dying yesterday. We thought it would be alright if he left you for short periods of time, but obviously the bond doesn't agree. Him leaving keeps interrupting the bond and your magic from healing."

"Guess I shouldn't have pranked Merle and levitated that stick," Harry chuckled dryly, shivering from his chills despite burning up.

Remus reapplied the cool cloth, wiping it over his face and around his neck. "I'm sure Merle deserved it. You know, say the word and Sirius and I can make him disappear." He may have always been an easy going man that hated violence, but the last year had drastically changed him. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to guarantee his son's and his mate's survival. Life now was kill of be killed.

"There's got to be some good in Merle, don't you think? I mean, he's Daryl's brother, and Daryl loves him. There has got to be something good buried under that cold heart of his."

Remus sighed heavily. "Seeing the good in people that don't have any has always been a weakness of yours, Harry."

"Maybe," Harry answered in a small weak voice. "But you said that he did trick Rick into letting us in the prison and he released Michonne when he was going to take her to the Governor. I think there is good in him, he just isn't used to using it."

"Still, stay away from him Harry. If he hurts you again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Harry could tell by the look in Remus' eyes that he was serious. "Believe me, I don't want to go near him. Don't tell him, but he scares me."

"You have every reason to be scared of him, pup. Merle is dangerous, volatile and has hurt you before. He is also three times your size and an experienced fighter."

"Maybe after you bite me I will be able to take him," Harry half chuckled and half moaned. "Remus, I'm freezing. Can't I please have a blanket?"

"I'm sorry, pup, but your burning up. We need to bring the fever down and the last thing you need in this ninety degree weather is a blanket." Remus looked up when there was a knock on the cell bars.

Maggie gave a small wave before entering the cell. "My dad asked me to bring up some fresh cold water and some Advil for Harry's fever."

Remus got up and took the bucket of cold water from the young woman. "Thank you, Maggie, and please thank your father for me."

"It's not a problem. How is he?"

"Burning up," Remus answered tiredly. "Do you have any idea how far Daryl had to go?" His pup wasn't going to get any better until his mate returned. He was going to make Daryl stay with Harry for the next few days even if he had to lock the cell door on them.

"I'm not sure, this area is heavy with walkers so they may have had to travel farther."

Groaning, Remus ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Maybe he should send Sirius a patronus and tell them to get their asses back. Harry was too weak to take much more. First a seizure and now the fever, he didn't want to find out what would come next.

"They're back!" Beth called up from the bottom level.

"Thank god," Remus sighed in relief. "Pup, I'm going to go and get him."

"K," Harry whispered.

Maggie held her hand out for the cloth. "I'll cool him off while you get Daryl," she offered.

"Thank you," Remus said gratefully, handing her the rag then taking off.

Maggie took the seat next to cot and dipped the rag in the cold water. "Daryl is going to flip when he finds out that Merle attacked you again."

Harry shivered when Maggie placed the cold rag on his head."I don't want him fighting with his brother."

Maggie snorted. "Daryl is very possessive of what is his, and you are his. Merle will be lucky if he doesn't end up with another arrow in his leg."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Daryl came tearing into the cell, physically picking him up and sitting back down with him in his arms. "You're burning."

Harry turned his face into Daryl's stomach. "I already feel better with you here." It was true, he did feel less chilled and more relaxed.

"Fucking bond!" Daryl snarled. "I felt it too, pain in my chest."

Harry pushed his hand under Daryl's shirt and gently placed his hand over his heart where he knew a large bruise was. "M'sorry."

Grinning, Maggie quietly got up and left the cell.

Daryl laid down and arranged Harry so they were both on their sides looking at each other. "Did he hurt you?" He had jumped off his bike before it could even come to a complete stop, but he heard Remus yell something about Merle hurting his brat as he ran for the prison.

Harry tucked his head under Daryl's chin. "I'm fine. I used too much magic today and the bond wasn't happy that you left. I got real weak, suffered a seizure, and now I have a fever."

"So Merle didn't bother you?" When Harry didn't answer, Daryl lifted his chin up so he could see his eyes. Harry couldn't lie, everything was there in his eyes, easy to read. "Did Merle give you any shit?"

"I think Merle doesn't want to share you with me. Me calling him a bully didn't help win his love either. All he did was pick me up and slam me against the fence. He didn't hit me or anything." Harry felt all the muscles in Daryl's body tense. "Please don't leave me."

"Not now, but I'm not going to let him get away with attacking you." Daryl growled between clenched teeth. Why the hell couldn't his brother just leave Harry the fuck alone?

"I love you," Harry mumbled, kissing and licking at Daryl's salty, sweaty neck.

Daryl tightly gripped Harry's shoulders. "Brat, you're sick."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Harry asked huskily, pushing his groin against Daryl's as a way of answering his own question. "I'm only sick because you weren't here. I think you should held me by speed up the healing process."

Groaning, Daryl cupped Harry's ass. "You're still burning up."

"Just imagine how much hotter my ass will feel around your cock."

"Fuck!" Daryl panted, rolling Harry onto his stomach. "If you start feeling worse, tell me to stop." In one tug he had Harry's baggy pants down and tossed onto the floor. Harry was burning up, but he just couldn't deny his boy. He may be over twenty years older than Harry, but he had no will power when it came to his brat. Also, the thought of sinking into that scorching heat was too much for his control.

Wiggling his ass, Harry cried out when two spit coated fingers pushed into his ass. "Fuck yes, Daryl. I need you."

With his fingers thrusting in and out of Harry's ass, Daryl leaned down and started biting and sucking on his neck and back. "Don't worry, brat, you're going to get me alright." 

Harry could feel that this wasn't going to be a slow, nice love making. They both were too desperate for each other. Getting to his knees, he thrust back on Daryl's finger. "Now, Daryl. Fuck me now!"

Daryl only managed to push his jeans under his ass cheeks before he was sinking into his mate with one hard thrust. "So fucking hot!" he growled deeply.

With his face buried in the old ratty prison mattress, Harry cried and panted as Daryl took him hard and fast. He had damn near came when Daryl first entered him so it was no surprise when he came not even a minute later.

The combination of Harry's heat and his anal muscles contracting around him during his orgasm, had Daryl burying his cock as deep as he could and coming hard with a growl. Without pulling out, he collapsed to his side, hands still gripping tight to Harry's ass. "Fuck, that was...fuck!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry giggled sleepily. "M'tired, don't leave me."

"Sleep brat, I'll take care of Merle later." Daryl chuckled when Harry mumbled something then went limp in his arms.

***HP

Sirius watched like a hawk as Harry and Michonne danced around each other with swords in their hands. Michonne had only been teaching him for a week, but his kid was a natural. For a kid that was normally clumsy on his feet, he was graceful when yielding a sword.

Thankfully, there had been no more health issues with Harry since Daryl stopped hunting and making runs and stuck close to him. To help out, Remus and him had started doing all the hunting. With their werewolf senses and their magic, it wasn't hard to track down and kill a deer a day. They felt guilty having food tucked away in their room, but Harry wasn't ready for the group to find out what they were. He was terrified of being kicked out of the prison and wanted to gain their trust first. Daryl had tried to convince him that it would be alright, but Harry's past had scarred him deeply.

Remus stepped up next to his mate, his eyes glued on Harry's dancing form. "Two more nights until the full moon. Does he still want to be bit?"

Sirius nodded his head. "He hasn't told Harry yet, but he is determined to become one of us to protect him. I'm starting to like the bastard more everyday."

"He's going to make your turning look like a day at the beach. I have never actually seen a muggle turn after the bite, but I heard that it isn't pretty." Remus grimaced.

"He'll survive," Sirius said with confidence. "He's the toughest damn muggle that I have ever met."

"I agree with you there. Still, it's going to be hard on Harry watching him fight the venom. Unlike with you, Daryl could be seriously sick for up to a week. We're also going to need a good excuse to tell the rest of the group."

"Let's just tell Rick the truth," Sirius suggested, taking his eyes off of Harry and looking to his mate. "Now, before Harry can talk us out of it. Rick has gotten better the last week, I think he can handle it."

"We have to," Remus agreed. "Though, I'm thinking it would be wise to have Daryl with us when we tell him. Learning the truth may help with the man's sanity if he knows that the group and his kids are safe behind the wards. I also feel bad having a box full of sweets and not being able to share them with Carl."

"Let's go now then before Harry finishes up," Sirius sighed.

 

Rick dunked his head in a bucket of water and scrubbed at his dirty and sweaty face. Coming up for air, he scrutinized the three men in front of him. Daryl he trusted with his life, the other two he was still getting to know. They seemed alright, but there was something off about them. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Smirking, Daryl crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"I don't think my mind can take much more," Rick chuckled dryly. "What's going on?"

"First, before I say anything, I want you to understand that we are not a danger to anyone here. We need for you to listen to us fully before reacting." Remus said cautiously. 

Rick stood tall, body tense. "Talk!" he ordered, hand hovering close to the gun tucked into his side.

"Relax, man," Daryl chuckled. "They're not a threat."

Relaxing only slightly, Rick nodded his head. He trusted Daryl without question. "I'm listening."

Remus took a deep breath and sent a prayer up that Rick would listen to them. It would break Harry to have to leave the prison. He had already grown attached to everyone here. "We're not like everyone else here. There is an entire race of people around the world who keep themselves hidden from what you would consider 'normal people'. Your kind didn't react too well with my kind and we were persecuted and sentenced to death. Some were stoned to death, others were were hung or drowned, but most were burned alive at the stake."

"Right," Rick snorted. "Are you trying to tell me that you're witches?"

"No," Sirius scoffed. "Witches are women, we're wizards."

Grinning, Rick looked to Daryl expecting the man to say it was a joke. Instead, Daryl was looking back at him with a shit eating grin on his face. "Come on, do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"A year ago, would you have believed in zombies?" Daryl asked sarcastically.

Rick turned and headed back to the ground he had been digging up. "Look, I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time for jokes right now."

Smirking, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the garden that Rick was trying to make. With a few whispered words, the ground was completely tilled up and ready for planting.

Rick froze, slowly he turned to look at Daryl. "I didn't imagine that, did I?"

"Nope!" Daryl smirked.

"Good, it was bad enough that I was seeing and hearing my dead wife there for a short time. I thought that I was going to have to ask Hershel for the special white jacket." Wide eyed, Rick turned to the two newcomers. "Wizards you say?"

Sirius waved his wand in front of him. "Card carrying, wand waving wizards at your service."

"Right," Rick muttered. "Harry too?"

"Harry too, though his wand is back in England." Remus said gently. "Rick, we're not a threat. With us here, you are safer now than what you have been since this all started."

Rick scratched at his growing beard feeling jumpy and nervous. "So witches and wizards have always existed but you have kept yourselves hidden?"

"We have our own government, villages, shopping districts and schools," Remus confirmed. "Some of us do live in your wold, like Harry. He was raised by his nonmagical aunt and uncle after his parents were killed by a dark wizard. They despised him for what he was and horribly abused him because of it."

"Bastards," Daryl grumbled. "Should have killed the monsters when I had the chance."

"So, you have known all along about them?" Rick asked, glaring at Daryl. He didn't like that something as important as this had been kept from him by someone he trusted.

"I didn't know until they showed up here with my brat dying." Daryl defended. "They ain't no threat. They are using their magic to keep the walkers out, that's why we haven't had any issues with the fencing the past week."

"Is that true?" Rick asked, turning and inspecting the fence line. He had been wondering why the fence was holding up so well despite there being over a hundred walkers pushing on it.

"We put up wards around the prison, they work as a magical barrier. The walkers aren't getting in unless the wards come down." Sirius explained. "Other than the magic, we aren't any different from you."

"I wouldn't say that," Daryl snorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his pup's mate. "We were going to take it slow. Not throw everything at him at once."

"There's more?" Rick paled. He could see where magic would come in handy, but it was still a lot to take in. It definitely saved him days worth of tilling the ground in the scorching heat and humidity.

"The day we showed up, I saw how you were watching how the walkers stayed away from us." Remus said.

Rick nodded his head, he had found that extremely odd at the time. "Is it because your wizards?"

"No," Remus grimaced. "Sirius and I are also werewolves. And yes, we are the type of werewolves from your childhood horror stories. We turn every full moon and our bite is contagious. There is a plus to being a werewolf though, the walkers stay far away from us. We are a danger on the full moon because we have no control of our wolves, but the wards around the prison will keep us out while we our in our wolf forms. Not that we would attack anyone, our wolves are more than happy taking down walkers."

Rick looked at the two men in horror. "You are honest to fucking werewolves?"

Daryl clapped Rick on the shoulder. "They're honest to fucking werewolves and they will be biting me in two nights."

Rick spun around on Daryl. "What the fuck? Why the hell do you want to become a werewolf?"

"Weren't you listening, man?" Daryl snapped. "They are safe from the walkers. If I become one too, then I can better protect Harry. Harry just isn't a fling, he's my soul mate. I would turn into the devil himself if it meant keeping the brat safe."

Rick threw his arms up in the air. "Alright, just give me a minute to process everything, then explain it all to me again...slowly."

An hour later, a flustered Rick cornered Hershel in his cell. "Pass the word, group meeting tonight at ten."

***HP

Daryl glared at the glass of strange orangish liquid like it had just personally offended him. "Are you sure it won't hurt him? I don't like the idea of drugging him."

Sirius picked up the pumpkin juice and give it a little swirl. "I only put a few drops of a sleeping potion in it, it's perfectly harmless. Harry has taken it plenty of times for his nightmares. All this will do is relax him and make him sleep peacefully for a few hours. We're not drugging him."

"Still don't like it," Daryl grumbled.

"Honestly, I don't either," Sirius admitted. "but it beats Harry having a nervous breakdown at the thought of revealing ourselves to everyone. At least this way he will sleep through it all and wake after everyone has processed the news."

"I guess," Daryl reluctantly gave in. "Still don't feel right."

"It'll be alright, Daryl. There is no reason to put Harry through that stress if we don't have to, he's still not fully recovered. We would hate for him to suffer another seizure if we can prevent it." Remus knew that he was playing dirty, but he honestly didn't want Harry working himself up over the meeting that was taking place in a half hour.

Before anything more could be said, Harry came walking into the cell with a big smile on his face and hair dripping wet. "Do you think that Hogwarts will still have working showers? These bucket baths suck; though, they are still a step above you shooting water at me out of your wand," Harry glared at a smirking Sirius.

"You said that I smelled. I was just helping you out with your own stench."

"You didn't have to use ice-water," Harry pouted.

"No, but where would the fun had been for me if I hadn't?" Sirius winked.

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at his godfather. "What's with the Pumpkin Juice?" he asked, spotting it in Sirius' hand.

Sirius handed the glass to Harry. "I fixed it for your mate to try, but he didn't like it. It's yours now."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking a large gulp. "It's an acquired taste." 

Daryl was tempted to knock the glass out of his brat's hand. Tricking him wasn't sitting right with him at all. The only reason why he didn't, Sirius and Remus were right. Harry would have himself sick with worry over the coming meeting. Was it bad of him to want to spare him that?

Finishing off his juice, Harry gave a large yawn. "Think I'm turning in early, Michonne is exhausting me."

"You're a natural with the sword, Harry," Remus praised.

"Not to mention you look hot with it," Daryl said, eyes drifting over his lover's toned body. While still too skinny, Harry was gaining some muscle from his training and it was getting increasingly impossible to keep his hands off of him.

Harry blushed at both their praises. "Thanks, I like it better than the gun and the bow." Despite learning the sword, Daryl had still insisted on him learning how to shoot a gun and his bow. Slowly he was getting better with the gun, and he celebrated earlier with a victory dance when he finally hit his first target after almost a week of trying. His celebrating was short lived when Carl walked up and shot all six targets without missing one. It was kind of embarrassing getting shown up by a twelve year old kid.

Yawning again, Harry shuffled to bed and laid down. "See you in the morning," he said with another yawn.

Daryl checked on Harry to make sure he was alright and still breathing. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. 

"He's fine," Remus reassured. "Come on, Rick is waiting for us."

The three men descended to the lower level of the prison where everyone was gathered around. Sending a venomous glare to his brother, Daryl walked to the far side of the room and stood leaning against the wall under the window. Since the last incident with Harry, Merle had been keeping his distance. He spent most of his days out scavenging, and quietly hid himself away in his cell at night. He wasn't use to his brother not being a sarcastic bastard, but at least he was staying out of everyone's hair and not causing anymore trouble.

"Rick, is everything alright?" Hershel asked in concern. Normally he only called a group meeting if there was a problem that needed to be voted on.

Rick looked briefly to the two new men. "Everything is fine, but something has come to my attention and we feel it is only right to inform everyone."

"Who is we?" Carol asked.

"Daryl, Remus, Sirius and myself," Rick clarified. "And Michonne too I believe." Daryl had explained to him the Harry had already told Michonne since she had sensed that there was something not right with them and had confronted him.

Michonne inclined her head. "Harry told me a week ago."

Glenn looked around the room. "Where is Harry?" He liked the tough little kid, especially after the way he had beaten the shit out of Merle. 

"Sleeping," Daryl answered flatly.

"Harry has a lot of scars from his past and we didn't want him stressing over how you all are going to react over what we have to tell you." Remus admitted, taking a stand next to Rick.

"He was abused," Carol whispered knowingly.

"Yes," Remus answered sadly. "He was raised by his aunt and uncle who despised him for what he was. They let him know since he was fifteen months old that he was unwanted and unloved. They also beat and starved him."

Snarling, Daryl pushed off the wall. "More than once I had to patch up his back after his fat ass uncle whipped it to shreds. He even chained him in the kitchen while they went out for the day. For weeks they didn't feed him a scrap of food."

"The squirrels," Carol gasped. "He said that you kept him alive by feeding him squirrels."

Clenching his fists in anger, Daryl looked away from the group. He was still pissed over never getting to skin that bastard alive. All he could was hope that the man had ended up walker chow.

"His uncle even threw him to a group of walkers so they could make their escape." Sirius ground out.

Rick stared at Sirius in shock, he hadn't told him that. Looking to Daryl, the hunter nodded his head in conformation. "I was driving down the lane and saw him throw my brat out the cabin door and into the hands of a dozen walkers. He then ran out with his wife and equally fat son and drove off."

Remus didn't like telling everyone Harry's secrets, but they were hoping that it would help the group see that they weren't a danger. Rick would only let them stay if all in the group agreed...Merle excluded. Finding out that wizards and werewolves were real was a big thing, they had lucked out so far with Daryl and Rick being so understanding. Rick though could see the benefits of having people with magic in the group, and Daryl was hopelessly in love with Harry.

Hershel, always alert, banged his crutch on the ground so he could be heard over everyone's cries of outrage. "What do you mean by, they despised him for what he was?"

This was it, taking a deep breath, Remus looked out over the small group of people." Harry, along with myself and Sirius are wizards."

Merle threw his head back laughing. "That's right, and I'm a hobbit. Why don't you go back to your Dungeons and Dragons with that fucking little faggot and let us straight, normal people get some sleep? 

Whipping out his wand, Sirius pointed it at Merle and yelled "Levicorpus!"

Merle bellowed as his feet were yanked out from under him and he was flipped upside down. "What the hell!" he yelled when he saw that he was hovering about seven feet in the air.

"I have had it with you insulting my son," Sirius snarled, advancing angrily on the hovering redneck.

"So much for everyone not seeing us as a threat," Remus muttered to Rick.

Glenn jumped up, pulling Maggie behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wicked!" Carl said breathlessly.

"Let me the fuck down!" Merle roared. "NOW!"

"Everyone calm down," Rick ordered.

While still hovering upside down, Sirius grabbed a fistful of Merle's hair. "The only reason I haven't killed you, is because that little faggot, as you call him, swears that there is some good in you. Me, I think your a worthless piece of shit. What's left of this world would be better off without you. My son has not done a damn thing to you."

"He turned my baby brother into a queer," Merle snarled, trying to punch Sirius but unable to while floating upside down.

"I have preferred men since I was a teenager," Daryl admitted. "If you can't accept that, then you can fucking leave. Harry is mine and I'll never let him go."

"Sirius, let him down," Remus sighed. This wasn't going how he had been hoping. Looking around, he could see the fear in everyone's eyes. Except for Michonne, she was chuckling softly.

With a flick of his wand, Merle crashed to the ground head first. Quick as lightning he was back on his feet and lunging for Sirius. Stepping to the side, Sirius shoved his wand in Merle's face. "Levitating you upside isn't the worst I can do. With just two words I can kill you...no way to fight it, just instant death."

Hershel loudly cleared his throat. "I think everyone needs to step back and take a breather. I'm curios to learn more about this wizard business."

Daryl grabbed Merle by the chest and roughly shoved him back and onto a bench. "Shut the fuck up and listen."

"Please everyone just give us a chance to explain. We are not a danger to anyone here," 

"Except for Merle," Sirius grumbled.

"What else can you do?" Carol asked, more curious than fearful. After the last year, not much of anything could surprise her. 

"There's not much we can't do," Remus answered. "Levitate, transfigure, potions, healing, spells, hexes...you name it."

"C-can you keep the walkers away from us?" Beth asked softly.

Sirius smiled kindly at the young girl. "Already have. We placed wards around the prison, the walkers won't be able to get past them. We just have to be careful using magic outside the prison because it does attract them."

"I take it Harry's relatives weren't magical?" Hershel asked. 

Remus nodded his head. "In our world, nonmagical people are called muggles. We have three class categories, purebloods are those with generations of witches and wizards in their family, half-bloods have one magical parent and one muggle parent, and then there are muggleborns who are the first in their family to have magic. I am a half-blood and Sirius is a pureblood. Harry had a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother. Lily, Harry's mother, had a very jealous and spiteful sister. Harry's parents were murdered when he was fifteen months old, and as Harry's only relatives, he was sent to live with them."

"There is a lot more to his story," Sirius added, "but his past isn't what's important right now. Harry has lived for over fifteen being severely abused for having magic. He is the kindest, most sweetest boy that you will ever meet who only wants a family and to be loved. He would happily sacrifice himself if it meant saving somebody he cared about. The only difference between you and us is that we can do magic. There is an entire hidden world of witches and wizards and other magical creatures that have existed alongside your own since the beginning of time. We are not a threat to you, we are just trying to survive."

"This... This is bullshit!" Merle snarled. "I admit, the levitating trick was impressive, but magic doesn't exist. You guys are out of your fucking minds."

Before Remus could stop him, Sirius shifted into Padfoot and launched himself at Merle. Merle turned to run, but the large grim sunk his teeth into his right ass cheek and refused to let go.

Groaning, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Padfoot, let him go! You don't know what diseases he has."

"Holy shit, he turned into a dog!" Glenn cried, laughing because the canine was still dangling from a screaming Merle's ass.

Shaking his head, Remus sent a low grade stinging at his mate to get his attention. He was tired and they still had a lot of shit to get through. Yelping, Padfoot released Merle and walked back to Remus where he shifted back to his human form.

"Do you still think magic isn't real and we're just out of our fucking minds?" Sirius snarled, sounding more animal than human.

"Enough of this shit!" Daryl growled. "Harry is mine, and if anyone has a problem with him, then we're gone. He isn't a danger, and neither is Sirius and Remus unless someone threatens Harry. Their magic can keep us safe."

Michonne stepped up next to Daryl. "I'm with Daryl. Harry is a sweet kid and would never harm anyone here. My great grandmother was a witch, and I'm what the wizards call a squib...someone born into a magical family with no magic of their own. If Harry goes, I go."

Fearing losing his best fighters, Rick quickly spoke up. "I trust them. They have kept us safe this past week and promised to continue to do so. They are strong physically and magically...we need them."

"I think it's awesome!" Carl cried. "I wish that I could turn into a dog."

Rick looked to Hershel and his daughters. The old veterinarian was the most understanding man he had ever met, but he was also devout Christian. "Hershel, what do you say?"

"I have spent time with Harry and he is a very compassionate young man who is always eager to help and learn from me. I would never cast him out for being something that he has no control over. As far as I'm concerned, you boys are one of us."

Rick loudly exhaled the breath he had been holding. Losing Daryl and Michonne would have been like losing his left and right arms. There was no way that just Glenn and him could keep everybody safe. The only way to survive is if you had the numbers and the manpower. 

"Can the walkers truly not get in?" Maggie asked hopefully. 

"Wards are like invisible magical force fields," Remus explained. "A hundred thousand walkers couldn't bring them down. Back home, the wizards are gathering up what muggles they can find and putting them in villages surrounded by wards. They don't know about magic, they just think that there are very large and impenetrable walls surrounding the area. We are hoping to return when Harry is healthy enough to get us there. All of you, of course, are welcome to return with us. There will be no place safer."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Glenn asked.

"Do you want to live in a prison for the rest of your life, or do you want to live in a home in a village that has stores, schools, hospitals and all the other everyday stuff you are use to?" Sirius asked flatly. "There probably won't be much in the way of electronics since magic and electronics don't mix well, but you will be safe."

"Sounds good to me," Beth grinned.

"And just how the hell are you going to get us across the ocean?" Merle sneered, his ass cheek throbbing. "Can you turn into a fucking boat too?"

Sirius looked up to the cell that his son was currently sleeping in. "Harry is the only one who can get us there. We have things called Portkeys. It's a magical transportation devise that instantly transports you from one location to another. The problem is, it takes an incredibly powerful wizard to create an international portkey and it's very draining on their magical core. Remus and myself are not powerful enough to create one, but Harry is. Right now he is too weak to create one, and even when he regains his strength, he will only be able to make one that can transport two to three people every three to four weeks."

"This is incredible," Hershel remarked in awe. To think that magic was real and there could possibly be somewhere safe for his girls. He was old and he knew that it was only a matter of time before a fell to the walkers. Hell, he had already lost a leg to them. He wasn't scared for himself though, he was scared for his girls. He didn't want to leave them while the world was so dangerous.

Carol looked thoughtfully down at the table. "When you first arrived, Harry was dying. Hershel had assumed cancer, but then all of a sudden he started to get better. Did he have some sort of magical disease?"

"In a way, yes. I don't want to get into details, but Daryl and Harry are soul mates. Thanks to that loser," Sirius snarled, pointing to Merle. "They were separated before the bond could be completed. As such, the bond and Harry's magic was punishing him. He would have died if we wouldn't have found Daryl when we did."

Daryl rolled his eyes when Maggie and Beth squealed and aww'd. "That's why I haven't left. I can't until he's better."

Merle lunged to his feet in outrage. "I knew that you weren't a fag! You have been bewitched by that little demon."

"No!" Daryl barked when both Sirius and Remus raised their wands. In three big strides, he was in front of his older brother, laying him out cold with just one punch. "I told you to shut the fuck up," he grumbled.

Rick nodded his head in approval. "This has been a long day and we have a lot to think about...especially the offer to move to a safer location. There is more to discuss, but it can wait until tomorrow."

Not waiting to hear more, Daryl took the steps two at a time to get to his brat. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to leave the group, but he would have done so for Harry. He would do anything for his brat, including becoming a monster. Tomorrow he was going to have to tell Harry about his decision to be bit, but for now, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with him and hold him all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

Harry woke with his head feeling heavy and throbbing. "Who the hell slipped me a Dreamless Sleep Potion last night?" he mumbled, rubbing at his temples.

"That would be your dads," Daryl sleepily growled, pulling his brat tighter to his chest. "Go back to sleep, it's only five in the morning."

Harry melted into his mate's strong arms. "Why the hell would they give me a Dreamless? I have been doing good since you have been hanging around."

"Brat, sleep now, talk later," Daryl grumbled. 

"What's going on?" Harry huffed, reluctantly pulling out of Daryl's arms and sitting up. "Why did they drug me? What happened?" Something had to have happened, there was no way his fathers would trick him otherwise. "It was the Pumpkin Juice, wasn't it?"

"Stubborn little shit," Daryl yawned, sitting up and looking at his glaring brat. "We told the group about magic last night. Your dads didn't want to stress you out so they made it so you slept through it."

Paling, Harry jumped out of bed in only his boxers and started pacing. "I'm not a weak little baby that needs coddling?" he snapped, rounding on his mate. "I can't believe that you let them drug me."

"They said it was best, they were worried that the stress would trigger another seizure. You're my brat, and if drugging you is what's best for you at the time, then I damn well will do it."

Sighing, Harry collapsed back on the bed. "How'd it go? Are they kicking us out?" He really didn't want to leave the prison or the group. He had grown attached to everyone....well everyone except for Merle.

Daryl smirked remembering how Sirius bit his brother's ass as a dog. "They were shocked, but that was to be expected. Seeing a full grown man transform into a large, black dog and bite someone's ass cheek is a lot to take in."

Harry didn't have to ask who Sirius bit. "Sirius bit Merle?" he chuckled, "And I missed it? That's no fair." 

"Yes, well I think it helped warm everyone up to the idea of magic," Daryl chuckled.

"So they aren't kicking us out?" Harry asked nervously.

Shoving his brat back then straddling him, Daryl shook his head no. "Not today anyway. Everyone loves you here, they ain't going to send you packing just because you're special."

Harry blushed at being called special. He had been called many things because of his magic, but nothing as nice as special. "I'm glad that they know, now I can share my sweets with them."

Daryl started nibbling on Harry's neck and grinding his cock into Harry's. "I better be the only one you share your sweets with," he growled.

Moaning and giggling at the same time, Harry playfully slapped his mate. "You know which sweets I'm talking about."

Grunting, Daryl kissed his way down his brat's chest and slipped off his boxers. "These sweets belong to me," he warned, before swallowing the hard cock that was bobbing in front of his face.

***HP

Harry shyly descended the steps to the lower level prison cells three hours later. Even though Daryl had assured him that everyone was alright with him being a wizard, he was still nervous about running into anyone. Hoping to keep the peace, he had a large apple pie that Mrs. Weasley had sent them and Remus had magically warmed for him.

"Hey, we on for today?" Michonne asked, walking out of her cell. "Oh my god, is that warm apple pie that I smell?"

Harry held his hands out showing off the pie. "Want some?"

"How did you make apple pie?" Michonne asked, nodding her head.

Harry looked around, noticing that everyone else was walking out of their cells. It seemed that the smell of pie woke everyone up. "My best friend's mom back home sent us a large package of food and supplies. It has been under a preservation charm so it will still taste fresh out of the oven good."

"Apple pie, my favorite," Hershel moaned. "I'll take a slice for breakfast."

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry set the pie on their make shift table and grabbed a stack of plates. Happy that he could finally give back to the group, he dished out the pie and handed everyone a slice. If Daryl had a slightly bigger slice, no none was complaining.

"I love magic," Glenn cried from around a mouthful of pie.

"Merle, would you like a slice?" Harry asked, holding out the last slice to his mate's brother.

Sneering, Merle turned and stormed out of the prison.

"Fuck him!" Daryl snapped. "I can't believe that you were going to give him the last slice of pie. You haven't had any yet."

Harry sadly shrugged his shoulders. He had wanted a slice of pie, but he wanted to make friends with Merle even more. "I got more snacks, it's no big deal."

Kissing his brat on the forehead, Daryl stormed out after his brother.

***HP

Snarling, Daryl grabbed his brother by the shoulder and roughly spun him around. "What the fuck is your problem? Harry is trying to be nice to you and you're being a fucking dick."

Merle angrily shoved Daryl back. "That little faggot used voodoo magic to get you to fall for him and you're fucking prancing around happy about it. You need to put a bullet between his eyes before he turns you against me."

"He didn't use no magic!" Daryl roared. "And the only one turning me against you, is you. If you can't at least fake being civil to Harry, then pack your shit and get the fuck out."

"You would honestly chose that little bitch over your own flesh and blood? Your only flesh and blood?"

"In a heartbeat," Daryl hissed. "You came between us once and I'll be damned if I'll let you do it again. Harry is mine and I love him."

Merle shook his head. "He bewitched you, baby brother. Why can't you see that?"

"I didn't," Harry said, tentatively approaching the pair. If they got in a fist fight he didn't want to get caught in the middle. Merle's punches felt like a battering ram to the skull. "Merle, if I could use magic to get Daryl to like me, then why wouldn't I do the same to get you to be nice to me? Daryl likes me because we were meant to be together."

"I'm just tougher than my pansy ass brother," Merle smirked.

"Bullheaded and mean, yes," Harry agreed, "but you're not tougher than Daryl. Merle, with magic, I could make you tap dance naked in front of a herd of walkers and you wouldn't be able to fight it. I wouldn't abuse my power like that though. I would like for you to like me, but I would never force you."

"See, Daryl, he admitted to being able to force someone into doing what he wants," Merle crowed triumphantly. 

"What is it about me that you hate so much?" Harry asked. "Is it because I'm gay, or is it because Daryl loves me?"

"Fuck this shit!" Merle growled, storming past his brother and his little fuck toy. "I'm out of here. If you can't see that he's tearing us apart, Daryl, then I don't fucking need you."

Harry looked sadly up at his mate. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Even though Merle was a bastard, he was Daryl's brother and he loved him.

"S'not your fault," Daryl murmured, watching his brother storm off. "Despite what he did, you were still nice to him."

Harry walked up to his mate and gave him a hug. "Give him some more time, maybe he will come around. Talk him out of leaving though, hopefully we will be able to get out of here soon." 

"That bastard is going to do what he wants," Daryl grumbled. Looking down at his mate, he gave him a slight shove towards the prison. "Come on, we need to talk."

Paling, Harry gripped his mate's hand. "You didn't believe him, did you? I didn't use any magic on you, I promise."

"I know that, you brat," Daryl softly chuckled. "No, this is about tomorrow night."

Harry wrinkled his forehead up in confusion. "Tomorrow night? What's happening tomorrow night?"

"The full moon," Daryl reminded.

Smiling, Harry walked beside his mate as they made their way back inside the prison. "How could I forget. Sirius has a bet that Slayer will kill more walkers this month than Moony. Slayer is good, don't get me wrong, but Moony has more experience."

Daryl had no clue what the hell is little brat was talking about. "Who the fuck are Slayer and Moony?"

"Oh," Harry blushed, "that's what Sirius and Remus call their wolves. Sirius is Slayer and Remus is Moony. I wonder what name they will give my wolf when they finally bite me."

Daryl stopped, tightly gripping his mate's hand. "You ain't getting bit," he said darkly.

"But, Daryl, I...."

"I said you ain't getting bit," Daryl snapped. "I am, and I'm getting bit tomorrow night."

"What? No!" Harry cried in a panic. "You could die."

"Ain't no stupid wolf going to kill me," Daryl grumbled.

"But the bite and the transformations are much worse for a muggle," Harry cried. "Why do you want to be a werewolf?"

"To keep you safe," Daryl answered simply.

Harry shook his head no. "Did my godfathers talk you into doing this? Please, I don't want you to do this, Daryl?"

"Actually, your godfathers have been trying to talk me out of doing it, but it won't work. If anyone is going to be bit and suffer painful monthly transformations, it will be me. With three werewolves around you, those fucking walkers won't be able to touch you."

"Or you," Harry answered teary eyed. "I don't want you to do it, Daryl, but if you're a werewolf, you won't ever have to worry about being eaten."

Daryl pulled Harry to his chest and squeezed his ass. "Well, you better still eat me," he growled huskily.

"Don't need to hear that," Sirius called, pretending to be gagging.

Harry turned, smiling sadly when he saw his godfathers walking up the path with a couple of rabbits and ducks. He wanted to greet them with a hug, but he was unwilling to leave his mate's arms. 

"You told him?" Remus asked when he saw that his pup was crying.

Daryl inclined his head. "He's not too happy about it."

"You could die, Daryl," Harry sniffed.

"Nah," Sirius chuckled. "Your mate is the toughest son of a bitch that I have ever met. He's going to make one badass wolf."

***HP

Rick closed the gate behind the trio then turned to Harry. "What's to stop them from mauling him to death?" He really didn't like this plan, Daryl was his brother in everything except blood.

"Remus and Sirius' wolves see me as their cub," Harry explained, never taking his eyes off his topless mate. He was only wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and boots., and he was sexy as hell. "Because of me, they too see Daryl as pack. Still, after Moony bites him, fire a couple shots off in the air to scare them off so we can safely get Daryl. He's in for a hell of a rough few days."

Rick looked to the horizon noticing that the moon would be up any minute. "I can't believe that werewolves are real."

"I can't believe that Daryl is going through with this," Glenn added.

Harry was so scared that he felt like he was going to throw up. "I begged him not to, but you know Daryl when he gets set on something."

"Nothing wrong with doing anything to protect the ones you love," Hershel said, joining them at the fence. "I have the potions laid out and ready. Do you think they will work?" He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around, magic, potions and wizards.

Harry was chewing on his lips, watching as the moon rose higher. "They didn't help Sirius much after he was bitten. The werewolf venom burns through them too fast."

"Don't worry, pup," Sirius called, he was stripping down to his birthday suit about ten feet from the fence. "I won't bite his dick off, though it's very tempting."

"Sirius," Remus scolded, smacking his mate on the back of the head. "That is why I am biting Daryl, not you."

"You never let me have any fun," Sirius pouted. 

Glenn looked around the darkening courtyard. "I'm surprised Merle isn't out here throwing a fit."

"Bastard," Harry mumbled under his breath. "We were afraid that he would stupidly run out and try stop the bite so we gave him something that will have him sleeping like a baby all night long. Moony and Slayer won't kill Daryl, but they will tear Merle to shreds though. Everyday my godfathers struggle with their inner wolf. Merle not only hurt me, but he almost got me killed, because of that they will kill him if given the chance. Once the change takes place, Remus and Sirius are no longer in control. These are true werewolves, and for once the movies were pretty accurate with their depiction of them."

Even though he was ordered to remain inside, Carl approached group, eager to see the change.

"Dammit, Carl," Rick hissed. "I told you to stay inside. Now get the hell back."

"Too late," Harry gasped, cringed as Remus and Sirius fell to the ground screaming. Even though he had witnessed the change several times now, it still made him sick to his stomach. It was killing him knowing that Daryl would be experiencing this once a month for the rest of his life. 

"Holy shit!" Glenn cried as he watched the change take place.

Harry reached out and grabbed Rick's arm for support. "As soon as you see Moony bite him, fire your gun."

Unable to take his eyes off of what was happening, Rick nodded his head. "Will they come back when we go to get Daryl?"

"They shouldn't, not once they see all the walkers. Still, I'll go out with you and Glenn. Just please promise that you won't shoot my dads."

"As long as they don't attack we won't," Rick said, grabbing his gun and preparing.

Hershel whistled after the change was complete. "Those wolves are easily three times bigger than normal wolves."

Harry's heart was pounding out of his chest as he watched Moony slowly approach Daryl with his hackles raised. "There won't be a single walker left around here come morning. Get ready Rick."

***HP

Remus was impressed with his godson's mate. Here the man was standing half naked waiting to be bit by a werewolf and he looked like he was just waiting for the bus or something. There was no hint of fear on his face whatsoever. "It's not too late to change your mind."

Narrowing his eyes, Daryl glared at Remus. "Don't you want me to be able to fully protect Harry? Would you rather it was him you were mauling?"

"Of course not," Remus scoffed. "I was just letting you know that no one would think any less of you if you decided not to go through with this. This is huge....It's life changing."

"Waking up in the morning anymore is life changing," Daryl grumbled. "I'm doing this because I love my brat and I want to be able to protect him. It will also be a cold day in hell before I let him get bitten."

Sirius threw his head back, grinning at the moon. "Here she comes, Moony," he cried excitedly. Unlike Remus, he looked forward to the full moon. He loved running wild and killing walkers, his wolf was awesome.

Backing away from Daryl, Remus started to strip out of his clothes. "Whatever you do, don't run. I'll try not to bite you too hard."

Daryl winced when his brat's godfathers fell to the ground screaming. The sound of their bones snapping was sickening. Harry had warned him that the change was tough to watch and he hadn't been exaggerating . 

Staring in sick fascination, he watched as fur started sprouting everywhere and their hands shifted into massive paws. Even though the change only took seconds, it felt like it was happening in slow motion. When it was done, he was staring at two massive beasts whose heads easily came to his shoulders.

Swallowing down his fear, he dropped his eyes like Remus had warned him to do and held out his arm. He was surprised to see that his arm was steady, not shaking at all despite how scared he was. He really wasn't scared of getting bit, he was scared of one of them killing him and leaving his brat alone in this fucked up world.

***HP

Rick watched in horror as the large, snarling brown wolf lunged for Daryl and sunk his teeth into his arm. At hearing Harry scream for Daryl, he raised his gun and fired five shots into the air.

"Now, the gate!" Harry cried, frantically clawing at the gate. Moony and Slayer had taken off for the woods, but he could see them hanging around waiting to come back.

"Fuck!" Rick snapped when Daryl collapsed to the ground and started thrashing. "Glenn, with me."

Harry sprinted the short distance, falling to his knees by his mate. "Daryl, can you hear me?" He cried, gagging when he saw the meaty bite wound Remus had left him with.

Rick rushed over and grabbed one arm while Glenn took the other. Keeping a half a eye on the wolves, they quickly made their way safely back behind the fence. As soon as the gate closed, the wolves were sprinting back, launching themselves at walkers.

"They can't get in, right?" Carl cried, fearfully backing away from the fence. He had honestly thought that the whole werewolf thing was just a big hoax.

"Don't worry, the wards will keep them out," Harry reassured, following Rick and Glenn back into the prison with his injured mate.

"Carl, come on," Rick snapped, not wanting his son to watch as the wolves wiped out all the zombies. They weren't just killing them, they were tearing them to pieces. There was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up in the morning.

***HP

"Lay him on the bed," Hershel ordered. He had set up a makeshift medical room in one of the bottom level cells. 

After Rick and Glenn placed Daryl on the bed, Harry picked up the Dittany and poured it over his mate's wound. It wouldn't heal completely, werewolf bites never did, but it would close the wound and prevent an infection from developing.

Hershel watched in awe as the large bite wound closed up in seconds. "That is incredible."

Harry picked up a pain potion and turned to Rick. "Can you please help me get this down his throat? He's unconscious right now, but he'll wake soon and be delirious with pain." He had done the same thing when Sirius had gotten bitten, but at least this time he had help.

Rick tilted Daryl's head back and held it for Harry. "Do you have anything for fevers? He's feeling awfully hot."

"Shit!" Harry cursed, Sirius hadn't started with the fever until the following day. Grabbing a Fever Reducer, he nodded to Rick. It was going to be a very long and sleepless night for him.

***HP

"Go and rest some, pup. I'll stay with him," Remus offered. It was the following evening, and after sleeping all day, he was feeling much better and ready to help his godson with his sick mate.

Harry's eyes were red and swollen and he could barely keep them open. He had been up all night and day, refusing to leave his mate's side. Between the thrashing, the screaming and the fever, he didn't think he could take much more. It was killing him watching Daryl suffer through this. 

"Sirius was showing signs of improvement by this time," Harry whispered brokenly.

"Sirius is magical," Remus reminded gently. "You knew that the turning was going to be a lot worse for Daryl."

Harry wiped at his eyes, losing his battle with his tears. He had managed to stay strong in front of everyone else, but now that the man he thought of as one of his dad's was here, he was finally breaking down. "This is all my fault. If he dies I don't know what I'm going to do. I love him so much."

Remus slowly approached his pup and wrapped his arms around him. "Your mate was being a good dominant and doing what he could to protect you. He's not going to die, give Daryl more credit than that. He's fighting through this....he's fighting for you. Now, why don't you go and get some sleep so your mate doesn't mistake you for a walker when he wakes?"

"I don't want to sleep alone," Harry whimpered. Despite not wanting to leave his mate's side, he slowly got to his feet, his body sore and stiff from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for hours. 

Remus walked Harry out of the cell then gave him a hug. "Crawl in bed with Sirius, he's still out of it," he suggested. "We have missed having you snuggle with us."

Sniffling, Harry nodded his head. "I have missed it too. Even though the last year has been one of the worst of my life, it has also one of the best. It brought the three of us closer together and made us a family."

Remus smiled down at his pup. "Sirius and I feel the same. Now hurry and get in bed before Sirius stretches out and takes up all the room."

Looking past Remus to get one last look at his mate, Harry kissed his godfather on the cheek then took off. He knew he would be out like a light before his head even hit the pillow.

***HP

Harry awoke to yelling. Jumping out of bed and finding Sirius missing, he tore down the steps to the lower level cells in just his pajama bottoms. Seeing the group gathered around the cell where he had left Daryl, he pushed his way through to find out what the hell was going on.

"I didn't need or want your permission," Daryl roared, standing chest to chest with Merle.

"I can't believe that you became a monster for that little faggot." Merle roared back. "You almost died. You have been out of it for almost three days."

Harry couldn't believe that he had slept that long. He had only meant to sleep for a few hours.

Snarling, Daryl punched Merle in the face, chuckling when he dropped him to his knees. "Don't you fucking talk about my brat like that again. I love you, Merle, but I have had it with you."

"Daryl!"Harry cried, squeezing between his godfathers. 

Daryl caught his mate as he flew at him. "There you are. Did you sleep well?"

Harry pulled out of Daryl's arms so he could get a good look at him. "Don't worry about me, how a you? Are you in any pain? Do you still have a fever? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Chuckling, Daryl slapped his hand over his brat's mouth. "Fine, no, no, no, and yes, but not for food."

It took a second for Harry to decipher what Daryl was talking about, but when he did, he blushed a bright red.

"Son of a bitch!" Merle cursed, staring at the boy's exposed back. Both him and his brother carried marks from their father's whippings, but it was nothing compared to the boy's scars.

Paling, Harry stepped behind Daryl and lowered his head in shame. He hadn't been thinking when he ran down here without a shirt on. He had heard the yelling and had feared that something bad had happened to Daryl.

"And you left those bastards breathing?" Merle snarled, looking to his brother.

"Not because I wanted to," Daryl murmured. 

Merle had honestly thought that the boy had lied about the abuse and used it as a sob story to get his brother to feel sorry for him. If he was wrong about that, what else was he wrong about?

Stepping around Merle, Carol held out a shirt to Harry. "Don't ever be ashamed of your scars. They are proof that you are a fighter and a survivor."

Without lifting his head, Harry took the shirt from Carol, sighing when he was hit with the smell of his mate. This was obviously Daryl's shirt.

"Didn't you hear her, boy?" Merle snapped. "You don't hang your head in shame because of those scars. You wear them proudly and fuck anyone who thinks any less of you because of them. Now when you're done your fancy dance lessons with the Samurai, you come and find old Merle and I will teach you how to fight like a real man." Nodding his head to his brother, he turned and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry gaped, staring up at his mate.

"That," Daryl snickered, "is Merle's way of apologizing."

Wide eyed, Harry looked around the room. He was relieved to see that everyone else looked just as confused and as shocked as him. "So just like that he accepts me now? Just because of my scars?"

"Never said my brother made sense."

"I'm not totally against Merle teaching you how to fight, out of everyone here he has the most experience," Sirius said, "but you don't go alone."

"I'm so confused," Harry muttered.

****HP

"Harry," Daryl hissed. "Why the fuck is there an owl perched on my stomach glaring at me? The beast looks like it wants to peck my damn eyes out." He knew that this was no ordinary owl, his brat had warned him and everyone else not to shoot any owls that flew to the prison....especially white ones.

"What?" Harry mumbled sleepily. "M'tired." He couldn't believe that Daryl was waking him so early after keeping him up all night. Sirius never warned him that the new wolf in Daryl would want to claim him....all night long. All he wanted to do today was sleep.

"Brat, there is a white owl giving me the stink eye. Wake up and do something before I make it my breakfast."

"Hedwig!" Harry cried, quickly sitting up.

Daryl was still laying there motionless, glaring back at the bird. "Why does she look like she wants to eat me."

"Be nice, Hedwig," Harry giggled, scooping his beautiful owl up. "Daryl is my mate so no pecking him."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Daryl sat up, instantly getting hard at the sight of his naked mate standing beside his bed with the large white owl perched on his shoulder. He looked like something that had stepped out of a mythical porno movie.

"Not now," Harry grinned, smacking Daryl's wandering hand away. "We have to see what Hedwig has brought us." He was praying that his wand was in the shrunken box attached to her leg.

"But you look hot as hell," Daryl smirked, running his hand up his mate's thin thigh.

Giggling, Harry stepped out of Daryl's reach. "There could be another portkey in here. Don't you want yo get out of this filthy prison?"

Grumbling, Daryl got up and started getting dressed. "We'll open it," he said, swatting his brat on his bare ass.

"Daryl," Harry squealed, rubbing his stinging bottom. "Don't make me sick my attack owl on you."

"Knock, knock," Sirius called from outside the cell. "Remus and I spotted a beautiful white owl while out hunting just now."

Slipping some pants on, Harry pulled the curtain back to their cell and let his godfathers in. "Here's the package," he cried excitedly, handing it over to Remus.

"Step back," Remus warned. "The last package was pretty big."

"Please let my wand be in there," Harry pleaded as Remus waved his own wand over the small package.

"Impressive," Daryl whistled. The box went from being able to fit it, it in the palm of your hand, to at least waist high.

Harry tore open the box and reached in and pulled out six other boxes and a letter. Grinning, he handed the boxes to his godfathers. He couldn't wait to read the letter and hear how everyone was doing back home.

"More food!" Sirius crowed in delight. "Well, slap me silly, she sent a couple pizzas."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes lighting up. "I didn't think wizards knew what a pizza was."

Remus took the four large boxes of pizza and placed them on the bed. "Normally not, but they have been mingling a lot with the muggles. I think we should treat everyone to a pizza dinner tonight."

"You're right, Remus," Harry chuckled. "The kids at the orphanage taught Mrs. Weasley how to make pizza," he read. "It's now become a Weasley favorite."

Daryl couldn't believe all the stuff that had been shrunk down into that original tiny box. Magic was really amazing.

Smiling, Harry folded up the letter. "Hermione said that everyone is safe and still doing what they can to help. A few Aurors, Kingsley included, opted to be bitten by werewolves and their Unspeakables are working to find a cure for whatever is going on with the dead."

"Never thought that I would see the day where it was safer to be a werewolf than not," Remus said, shaking his head. "I spent my entire life being shunned for something I had no control over and now people are lining up to get bitten. It's mind boggling."

"It's strange," Daryl said. "I can feel and hear the wolf in my head."

"Really?" Harry asked, perking up. "What's it saying."

Daryl smirked at his brat and pulled him roughly to his chest. "He's still demanding that I claim you....every inch of you."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright, none of that while the parents are around. Here, Pup, I think this is for you," he grinned, tossing a long slender box at his godson.

Harry knew what it was before he even touched it. He could feel the magic from his wand calling to him. Catching the box, he tore it open and carefully lifted his wand out, closing his eyes in bliss when he felt his magic come alive.

"I know the feeling," Sirius chuckled. "I went thirteen years without laying a finger on a wand."

Harry looked down at his wand, shivering with how good it felt to be holding it again. "No words can describe how good this feels."

"We have another portkey," Remus cried, waving another Phoenix feather in the air. "This one will carry two."

"That means five of us can get to safety," Harry grinned, jumping into his mate's arm. "I think Rick and Hershel should take it with the kids." He desperately wanted to go home, but he wouldn't leave his new friends behind. He was the only one that could make international portkeys. "

"That still leaves nine of us," Sirius pointed out. "Pup, I want you safe. Why don't you take the portkey and send over more as you can make them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his godfather. "And leave you and Remus behind? Like hell I will. I will portkey out the same day that you do."

Daryl grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him to look up at him. "Brat, I a...."

"If you say that you agree with my godfathers then you can just shut it. I'm not leaving anyone behind, especially them." Harry snapped, pointing to the two men that he saw as his dads. "The children should be the first to go, along with Hershel. If Rick won't go then maybe Beth and Carol, but I don't want hear another word about me leaving anyone behind."

Remus could see that Harry was getting upset and that was the last thing that he wanted. Today they had a reason to celebrate. Daryl survived the werewolf bite, Harry got his wand back and they had enough food to last them a few more months. Hopefully by the time the food ran out there would be enough portkeys made to see everyone safely back in the Wizarding World. Things were finally looking up for them.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Still or working on my quest to update all my fics...Shew. Sadly there is still too many left to go.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Sighing, Rick reached out and took another slice of pepperoni pizza. It was his fifth slice, but who the hell was keeping count? He thought that he would never get the chance to eat pizza again. "Harry, you, Daryl and your fathers need to take the portkey. We'll be safe here while you make and send over more."

"But you won't be safe," Harry stressed. "Without myself or my dads here maintaining the wards, they will come down. I'm not leaving you all here to die. It could take months to make enough portkeys to get everyone out."

"We survived before the wards," Rick pointed out, taking a large bite of his pizza.

"And how many did you lose?" Remus asked gently. "We can't, and we won't, leave anyone behind."

Harry looked down at the little baby girl in his arms who was making sucky motions with her lips. She was such a tiny little thing and he just couldn't get enough of her. "Judith deserves to be in a home, not a dirty prison. She deserves pretty clothes, blankets and toys. She can have that and more if you take her."

Rick looked sadly at his daughter who was wrapped in a dingy, old blanket that they had found and was wearing a stained up onesie that was two sizes too big for her.. He wanted that life for her, he wanted her to be treated like a princess. He also wanted it for Carl. His son should be out playing with friends his own age, riding bikes and going to school, not running for his life and killing. "So what do you suggest?"

Harry looked around the room at everyone assembled. It warmed his heart to see them all enjoying the pizza, some even smiling. They had quickly become part of his family...even Merle was growing on him. "I suggest that you take the portkeys with Judith, Carl, Hershel and Beth. In a month I'll have enough magic to make another portkey for two more. I'm thinking maybe Carol and Maggie could go. It will take a few months, but I can get everyone safely out of here."

"I'll go when both my daughters can go with me," Hershel professed.

"No dad," Maggie said, gripping Glenn's hand. "I'll have Glenn here with me. Beth needs out of here and she needs you more than I do." Her sister just wasn't cut out for this world, she had already attempted to kill herself once.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Rick said hotly. "You all have become my family and I won't be leaving here until the last person is gone."

"Good lord, you all are making me sick," Merle moaned. "Figures I'd be stuck here with a group of pansy ass, fucking martyrs."

Ignoring Merle, Harry looked to Rick. "How about Hershel takes Judith, Carl, Beth and Maggie?"

Rick didn't like the idea of being separated from his children, but he wanted them safe. "Fine, I can live with that."

"No!" Maggie cried, "I'm not leaving Glenn behind. Carol can go instead of me."

"Dad, I'm not leaving you," Carl protested, tossing his slice of pizza back on his plate.

"Carl, you will do as your told," Rick scolded. "I want you safe."

Sighing, Harry walked over to Daryl and took a seat on his lap. He chuckled when his mate wrapped his arms around him and caressed Judith's baby fine hair. He couldn't help but think that Daryl would make an awesome dad. "Carl, you'll love the Wizarding World. There's goblins, trolls, pixies, unicorns, even mermaids and dragons. They'll be so much there to see and do, and most importantly, you'll be safe."

Carl didn't want to leave his dad, but the picture Harry painted sounded pretty awesome. He couldn't believe that dragons were real.

"Why don't we just save up all the port-thingies and everyone go at the same time?" Carol asked curiously.

"We could do that," Sirius said, speaking up for the first time. "But that would be months more of scavenging food for everyone and praying that we can find formula for Judith. At least this way there won't be as many mouths to feed and Judith will have everything that she needs."

Getting to his feet, Rick started pacing. "I don't like splitting the group up, but he has a point. The food that Harry's friends are sending over is great, but it's not enough. They think that there are only four to feed, we're a group of fourteen now. The least amount of time that we have to spend outside these gates the better."

Getting up and moving next to her dad and resting her head on his shoulder, Beth looked to Harry. "Is it safe?"

"The portkey?" Harry asked, grimacing. "It's not the most pleasant way to travel and you feel like you're being squeezed through a tube, but it's safe."

Beth nodded thoughtfully. "What if the other magical people won't accept us?"

"That's a good question," Hershel added. "You don't even know where this portkey will take us. What if it's to a place where nonmagical people can't get into?"

Eyebrows raised, Harry looked to his godfathers, that was a very good question. They wouldn't be able to get into Grimmauld Place because of the Fidelues Charm and Hogwarts had muggle repelling charms.

"One of us will have to go," Sirius said thoughtfully, looking sadly to his mate.

Harry grabbed onto his mate for support. Remus and Sirius had become his rocks, his dads, he didn't want to be separated from them. "M-Maybe we could send a letter back with Hedwig, warning Dumbledore that we are sending friends over ahead of us."

Remus shook his head no. "We have no idea how long it will take her to get back. One of us either goes back, or we wait until we hear from Dumbledore again."

Biting his lip, Harry looked back down at the tiny baby in his arms. "She needs to be safe. What if we run out of formula and can't find more?" As much as he wanted his dads to stay with him, he wanted Judith safe and happy even more.

"Maybe Dumbledore will be able to make a return portkey for one." Sirius said hopefully. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

"I'll go," Remus offered reluctantly. He knew that it would hurt Sirius more being separated from Harry. "I'll take the portkey back with Hershel, Beth, Judith and Carl. I will return as soon as I can."

***HP

Harry snuggled into his mate's side, he was exhausted, but too upset to sleep. He really didn't want Remus to leave. The three of them had become incredibly close over the past year, he couldn't imagine ever living without them.

"He'll be fine," Daryl said, rubbing his mate's back. He didn't know if it was his wolf or the bond, but he could feel how upset and scared his brat was.

"I know," Harry mumbled. "I just don't want him to leave. I would have died if Remus and Sirius hadn't found me. I guess I'm just scared for him to leave."

Daryl growled at the reminder of them being separated. Even though he had already dealt with his brother, his wolf wanted a piece of Merle for hurting his brat. "I promise you that you will never be alone again. Your dad came back for you before, he will come back for you again. Now go to sleep, brat."

Sitting up, Harry smirked down at his mate. "I thought that your wolf still wanted to claim me. Have you become a tame puppy already? Would you like me to rub your tummy?"

Growling, Daryl flipped Harry over, pinning is brat underneath of him. "I'll give you something rub, brat." Nipping his neck, he ground his hard erection into his stomach.

Giggling, Harry arched up and spread his legs wide. "You are insatiable."

"Only for you," Daryl whispered in his ear, smirking when his mate shivered. 

***HP

"Teasing a wolf is never a good idea," Sirius snickered.

Limping to the bench, Harry carefully lowered himself down next to his dad. "How do you know that I was teasing Daryl?" he grimaced, trying to get comfortable.

Lowering the gun he had been cleaning, Sirius looked to his pup, smirking. "Because, the only times I ever found myself walking like that was when I was teasing the wolf or insulting his stamina. So tell me, is that what you did last night?"

Blushing five different colors of red, Harry nodded his head. "I may have called him a tame puppy."

Tossing his head back, Sirius started to laugh loudly. "I was going to have stern words with your mate, but you deserve that limp."

"My brother ain't never been tame," Merle grunted. "The wolf too much for you to handle, sugar tits?" he asked with a wink. It had taken time, but he was growing fond of the boy. He almost felt bad for knocking him out and dumping him in the woods.

Shifting in his seat in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his sore ass, Harry stuck his tongue out at Merle. "Maybe I like it when the wolf gets all riled up," he shot back.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want this pain potion?" Remus asked innocently from behind, waving the vial back and forth.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Harry cried, holding his hand out for the potion.

"Call me a tame puppy, will ya?" Daryl snorted, walking up to the group with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. Bending down, he kissed his mate on the temple and whispered in his ear. "You good?" All joking aside, he didn't like seeing his brat in pain...especially if he was the one who caused it.

Looking up at his mate and smiling, Harry nodded his head. He may be hurting this morning, but last night had been fucking fantastic. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. He hadn't been separated from Daryl since his last bond attack.

"Just scavenging," Daryl grunted. "Little Ass Kicker needs some clothes. Can't have her going to that fancy world of yours looking like a rag doll."

Heart pounding, Harry jumped to his feet. "But you don't have to, my dads can transfigure a pretty dress for her or something." 

"Pup," Sirius said softly. "Daryl is a wolf now, and sometimes a wolf needs to get out and run. He's new at this and his wolf is wilder, keeping him caged up could cause him to go mad."

Harry looked to his mate, eyes searching for some kind of sign that something was different with him. "Is that true?"

"It's hard to explain, brat, but your dad is right. I feel...anxious." Daryl admitted. "I just need to get out for an hour or two, maybe kill a few walkers."

"Alright," Harry said, heart thumping heavy in his chest. He didn't want to be a clingy mate, but so much had happened in the past year and he just wanted to keep those he loved close to him.

"Don't worry, Darylina," Merle smirked. "I'll keep your Malibu Barbie busy while you're out picking flowers."

Glaring at his brother, Daryl gave him the middle finger. "You fucking hurt him..." he growled, sounding more wolf than human.

Chuckling, Merle held his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, Big Bad Wolf. Little Red Riding Hood will be here when you return waiting for you to eat her." He may like the kid now, but that didn't mean that he was going to change his snarky ass ways.

Not for the first time Harry wished that he was strong enough to turn Merle into a frog, or at least spell his mouth off. He knew now that he wasn't insulting them to be mean, it was just Merle's fucked up way of showing that he cared. "I know that you don't need a sitter, but it would make me feel better if you weren't alone. I know that you can handle yourself with the dead," he quickly added when he saw that his mate was about to protest, "but it's the living that is more dangerous. Please, for me!"

Daryl had already planned on asking Sirius to come with him, not because he was scared to venture out on his own, but because he knew that it would make his brat feel better. Still, he was going to use this to his advantage. Stepping closer, he wrapped a heavily muscled arm around his mate's waist. "And what will you do for me if I agree to let Sirius accompany me?" he hissed in his ear.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Harry leaned into his mate. "Remember that thing I did last night with my tongue?"

Growling, Daryl could feel himself getting hard in his jeans. "In that case, your dad can come with me."

Harry happily threw his arms around Daryl's neck. "Thank you."

"You can thank me tonight with your tongue?" Daryl chuckled, pinching his brat's pert little bottom.

***HP

Holding Judith, Harry watched while Hershel argued with Maggie. Today was the day they were taking the portkeys to the Wizading World and the old man was doing his best to convince his daughter to go in his place. She was bullheaded, she didn't want to leave Glenn and she wanted her father safe.

"Are you sure they will be safe?" Rick asked for the hundredth time.

Harry smiled patiently at the man. He could see how scared he was to be separated from his children...he was a great father. He was the type of father that he had fantasized about rescuing him from the Durselys when he was little and locked his cupboard after his uncle had beat him. Carl didn't realize how lucky he was to have Rick as a father. "Other than being slightly uncomfortable, it's perfectly safe," he reassured...again.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair then scratched at his beard. He wanted his children safe, but this portkey thing was absolutely insane. To think that a person could travel from Georgia to London or Scotland in seconds was mind blowing.

"Rick," Harry called gently. "I love your kids, especially this little one," he said, rubbing his cheek against the newborn's head. Remus had transfigured her old dingy onesie into a beautiful pink footed sleeper with a matching hat. He had also transfigured her a pink and purple blanket. "I would never in a million years put them in danger. Where they are going, they will be safe from the walkers and the evil people left in this world. They will have food, clothes, toys...an education. I know it scary, I'm terrified of Remus leaving too, but it's what's best for them. Hershel and Beth are going, they will look after Carl and Judith. With any luck, in a few months we all will be over there with them."

"I promise not to return until they are set up safely in a house with all the supplies that they need," Remus added, joining the pair.

Sniffling, Harry handed baby Judith over to Rick and walked into his dad's open arms. "Don't cry, pup," he soothed. "I'll be back in a few days."

"I know," Harry cried, clinging to Remus. "I can't help it though, I love you so much."

Remus looked over his pup's head to where his mate was standing behind him with tears in his eyes. "I'll be back before the full moon, I can't let Slayer get ahead of me."

"You're only ahead by five walkers," Sirius snorted.

"I'm sure Daryl's wolf will beat you both," Harry boasted proudly. He loved his dads, but he had to root for his mate. Daryl had willingly taken a werewolf bite just to protect him.

"That hurts, pup," Sirius pouted. "You know that Slayer is the toughest damn wolf there is."

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked up at Remus. "You'll be back for Daryl's first transformation, right?" Just thinking about his mate's first transformation made him sick to his stomach.

"That's my plan, pup," Remus reassured. "I'm anxious to see what the hell your scary mate is going to look like."

"Me too," Harry grinned. "He's going to be sexy as hell."

"Into beastility now, are we, Princess?" Merle chuckled.

Groaning, Harry took a page out of Daryl's book and gave Merle the middle finger.

"Now is that any way for a lady to act," Merle joked. "I think my baby brother needs to take you over his knee and blister that bottom of yours."

"He'll probably enjoy that," Sirius snorted.

"Enough!" Daryl barked, coming to his mate's rescue. If his brat kept blushing like that just from teasing him about going over his knee, then he was going to carry him to his cell and do just that. He never knew that his brat was a kinky, little bastard.

Remus looked around at the assembled group. He knew it was going to be hard on them, separating like this after over a year of depending on each other for survival, but it really was for the best. This way the kids would be safe, along with two of their weaker members. "Everyone say your goodbyes so we can get going."

Whimpering, Harry turned and buried his face in Remus' chest. "Please be safe and come back." he pleaded.

"Nothing can keep me away from you and Sirius. You're my pack...my life," Remus said passionately.

"Hey, now! No leaving me out," Sirius cried, wrapping his arms around his two most favorite people in the world.

Feeling awkward, Daryl stood next to his brother and watched as everyone hugged, kissed and cried. "Bunch of blubbering pussies," Merle hissed to his brother.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl grumbled back. A year ago he would have felt the same as his brother, but now thanks to his brat, he could sympathize with everyone. Of course he would never allow his mate to go without him. Never would they be separated like that again.

Kissing both his mate and pup, Remus approached Rick who was hugging both his children. "They'll be safe, I promise."

"I know," Rick said, reluctantly handing over his baby daughter after giving her a kiss.

Smiling at the little one, Remus carefully strapped her in a baby carrier that he was wearing around his chest. This way she would be stable upon impact and his hands would be free to help Hershel. One legged portkey landings weren't easy. Hershel was an old man and he didn't want him to get hurt.

Holding back his tears, Harry approached Carl. "You're going to love the Wizarding World, but a little warning. If you ever run into identical red headed guys, do not, and I repeat, do not eat or drink anything that they give you. They are pranksters to the extreme. I would hate for you to end up a canary or with a six foot long tongue."

"Are you serious?" Carl asked, eyes wide.

"No, I am," Sirius joked, "but Harry's right, don't eat anything from Fred and George Weasley. I accidentally ate a piece of candy that they convient lay left laying around, I had three foot long horns sprouting out of my head for a week."

"Got it!" Carl said with a grin. He was going to have to track those twins down, they sounded fun.

Standing between Daryl and his dad, Harry gripped their hands tightly as he watched the group that was leaving gather together. With a nod and smile from Remus, the five disappeared with a flash.

"I didn't think that it would actually work," Glenn said in awe. "That was incredible."

Since all this mess started, Rick had turned his back on god. How could God, if he was real, sit back and watch as the world he created was torn to shreds by monsters? Now though, he found himself saying a silent prayer that his children would be safe and that they would find a home with the wizards and Hershel and Beth. He prayed that he would see them again, but so much could happen between now and when Harry could make enough of those port thingies. He had to believe that he would see them again though, he needed that to keep him strong and keep him fighting.

***HP

"Where's your princess' Darylina? Figured I could take her outback and knock her on her sweet little ass a few times," Merle chuckled. He may like to pick on the boy, but his fighting skills were coming along. You could still see the feint discoloration around his right eye from where the spunky little shit had given him a black eye last week.

"Sleeping," Daryl grumbled, never looking up from repairing his arrows.

"Rode her hard, did ya, baby brother?" Merle whistled appreciatively.

Clenching his teeth together, Daryl continued on what he was doing. His wolf really didn't like how Merle talked about its mate, but he knew that that was his brother's fucked up way of showing that he cared. His brother would never admit it, but he liked Harry.

Frowning, Merle took a seat next to his baby brother. "Full moon is a week away, ya scared?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he grumbled. 

"You are one crazy mother fucker," Merle snorted. He didn't know about Daryl, but he was scared for him. He missed seeing the other two change and bite his brother, but he had heard from the rest how horribly painful the change looked. He may give his brother a hard time, but he was all he had and he loved him.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, joining the brothers.

"Still sleeping," Daryl answered flatly.

"It's noon," Sirius frowned. "I have never known Harry to sleep this long. He's not sick, is he?"

"Nah, I checked," Daryl answered, looking up towards the cell he shared with his mate. "He's just catching up on some sleep."

"He has been awfully depressed since Remus left," Sirius sighed. It had been four days since the portkey took his mate away but it felt more like a year. "He worries too much about everyone."

Merle grimly nodded his head. Even when he was a right bastard to the kid, he had still been nice to him. "I need to get out and get some fresh air," he grumbled, getting to his feet. "Anyone wanna join?"

"Yeah, let me just check with Rick and see if he needs anything," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. 

Looking around the room, Sirius spotted Carol. "Let me just go and ask Carol to keep an eye on the pup. He may be an adult..."

"But he has a way of attracting trouble," Daryl finished with a grunt. His brat was like a fucking magnet.

"To put it lightly," Sirius chuckled.

***HP

"Your mate is going fucking ape shit looking for you," Merle hissed, standing over the boy who was just sitting on the ground at the far corner of the prison staring off into nothing.

"He'll find me, his wolf will scent me," Harry said in a soft, monotone voice.

Merle followed the kid's gaze but all he saw were a bunch of walkers and the woods. "What's got your pink princess panties in a twist?" he snickered. "You throwing a bitch fit because we were gone for four hours?"

Bringing his knees up to chest, Harry wrapped his arms around them then rested his chin on his hands. "I'm not mad, Merle," he said tiredly.

"Still boo hoo'ing that poppa wolf is gone?"

Sighing, Harry finally looked up at Merle. "You know, you don't always have to be such a smart ass. It's just the two of us, for once you can act like a human being. I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Looking around to make sure they were still alone, Merle took a seat on the ground next to the boy. "Fine, I'll play your game...Harry. What has you sitting out here all alone looking like you have been crying?"

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears that was threatening to fall. "I haven't been crying," he lied pathetically.

"And I have two hands," Merle snorted. "I don't do feelings, but I can tell that you have been crying."

Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked back at the group of thirty or so walkers who were pressed against the fence. "Daryl told me that your dad use to beat on you and then him after you left."

"My dad was a fucking bastard," Merle hissed angrily. "If I would have known that he would turn on Daryl I never would have left. I had to leave before I killed him."

Harry nodded his head knowingly. Merle may be a bastard, but he never would have knowingly left Daryl to be beat by their dad. "If given the chance now, would you kill your dad?"

Merle fidgeted a little, and then picked up a rock and hurled it at the walkers, chuckling when hit one in the shoulder. "The man may have been a fucking bastard, but he was my dad. I honestly don't know what I would do right now if he was standing in front of me."

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes while he continued to stare at the walkers. "Daryl wanted to kill my uncle for how he treated me," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Fucking right he should have," Merle growled, picking up another rock and throwing it. "Our dad may have been a bastard, but your uncle was a sadistic man who got his jollies off on torturing you."

Sniffling, Harry rubbed at his nose and eyes. "But don't you see, he was all that I had. To me, he was my father figure. I tried so hard, even up until the end, to get him to love me. I never even fought him back when he was beating me. I didn't even fight him when he tossed me to the dead so he could get away with my aunt and cousin. I did everything that he ever asked of me and he still hated me."

Merle didn't know where this was coming from, but he was seriously out of his comfort zone. "It wasn't you, kid, it was him. No kid, even a little punk ass, deserves to abused the way you were. Daryl should have fucking put an arrow between his eyes."

Still silently crying, Harry gave Merle a half a smile. "I use to dream that he would love me like my cousin. To just once say something kind to me or throw his arm over my shoulder and tell me that I was a good boy. When I was eight, I made him an ashtray in art class for his smelly cigars. For a week I worked hard on that stupid thing, I even painted it his favorite color. I thought for sure that he would love it, I was so proud of myself." Sadly shaking his head, he pulled back the hair on his forehead and pointed to a three inch long scar right at his hairline. "This is where he beat me over the head with it. Knocked me out cold for three hours."

Merle clenched his teeth so hard that he was surprised that they didn't crack. His dad may have back handed them and taken a belt to them, but he never did anything like that. "Why are you thinking about that fucker now?" he spat. "He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Daryl didn't understand when I wouldn't let him kill my uncle, but I think I was the one who didn't understand. I always knew that what he was doing was wrong, but I had convinced myself that I deserved it. I deserved every hit, kick, punch, lash and knife wound. I deserved all the mean, hateful words that came out of his mouth, and I deserved to be locked away like a dangerous criminal and practically starved to death. By believing that it was my fault and that I deserved it, I could still hold tightly onto the hope that one day he would love me."

"I may call you names, Princess," Merle smirked, lightly kicking Harry's foot. "but you are the toughest son of a bitch that I have met since this fucking apocalypse started."

Giggling through his tears, Harry leaned in and rested his head on Merle's shoulder...completely shocking the man "See that walker over there?," he pointed. "Sixth one in and is roughly the size of five walkers put together."

Scrunching his face up in disgust, Merle nodded his head. "That fucking fat bastard with his left eye dangling out and his throat ripped out. Jesus, he must weight eight hundred pounds."

"That's my uncle," Harry said in a small and trembling voice. After eating a late lunch forced on him by Carol, he had decided to walk the perimeter in hopes that the fresh air would settle his queasy stomach. He hadn't been feeling the best lately and he was tired all the time. He had just been getting ready to head back, when he spotted a familiar looking walker bouncing his grotesquely large belly off the gate and wards. Feeling numb, he had collapsed to the ground and just sat there staring at his uncle. He didn't know how long he had been sitting before Merle found him, but judging by his numb backside, it had been pretty long. 

"Mother fucker!" Merle roared, jumping to feet. "That's the fucking bastard that has been beating you since you were a baby?"

Nodding his head, Harry shakily got to his feet. "That's my Uncle Vernon. I don't know what happened to my aunt and cousin, but that's definitely him."

Pulling out his knife, Merle gripped Harry by the wrist and forcefully drug him to the fence. "Stick it to him," he ordered, slapping the knife in Harry's palm. "Right between the fucking eyes...or eye in his case."

Harry stared at the knife in horror. "I-I can't," he stuttered.

"You can," Merle demanded. "For years you have kept what he has done to you bottled up inside. He beat you, starved you, whipped your back to shreds and belittled you. For what? For being yourself? You didn't deserve his hate, Harry."

Crying harder, Harry looked into the grotesque face of his uncle. "Do it," Merle hissed, moving behind the boy to support him. "Free yourself from him."

With a loud sob, Harry raised the knife above his head and bought it down hard, cringing as it easily sliced through Vernon's chest. "Why couldn't you love me?" he cried brokenly, stabbing his uncle in the chest a second time. The wards prevented the walkers from getting in, but because in the beginning his dads had to sneak up the wards, they could still get to the walkers.

Merle stood behind the boy with his hand on his hip, not only offering him support, but the boy's legs were shaking so bad that he was afraid that he was going to collapse. "That's it," he coached. "Let it all out. Prove to him that you're not a freak."

"I'm not a freak!" Harry panted as he continued to plunge Merle's knife into his uncle...over, and over, and over again. "I just wanted to be loved."

"You are."

Harry almost dropped the knife when he heard his mate's voice come from behind him and felt his warm, comforting arm wrap around his middle. "The head now, brat," Daryl whispered in Harry's ear as he helped steady the trembling arm that was holding the knife.

Harry tried to raise his arm for a final time, but whimpered when he found that he was trembling too bad to do so. "I've got you," Daryl soothed, helping his brat lift his arm and aim for his uncle's head. He had been in a panic when he returned and couldn't find his mate. After searching every inch of the prison, he had found him sitting outside talking to his brother. He wasn't one to ease drop, but he wanted to make sure that his brother didn't say something stupid and upset his brat. Harry had been acting off the past few days and it was really starting to worry him. When he heard what they had been talking about, his wolf had howled in agony for the little, desperate for love, boy that Harry had been. He hadn't recognized the Walker at the fence, after a year they all just started blending together in his eyes, until Harry and Merle approached it and his mate started stabbing it. He was grateful that Merle had stood by him and supported him.

Harry watched in horror as the knife sank through his uncle's skull, his blood coating his hand, arm and spraying his front. Going limp in his mate's arms, he watched as his uncle hit the fence one last time before his legs gave out and he crumpled on the ground by the fence...dead for good this time.

Daryl turned so his sobbing and gagging mate could no longer look at the man that tormented and tortured him his entire life. Looking up, he spotted everyone left at the prison watching what was going on. "You alright, brat?" he asked gruffly.

Nodding his head yes, Harry quickly shook his head no, then bent forward and vomited at his feet. He couldn't believe that he had just stabbed his uncle over a dozen times then put a knife into his skull.

Without hesitating or worrying about getting vomit on him, Daryl scooped up his poor mate and started walking briskly back to the prison. Looking to his brother, he nodded his head in thanks. Harry may be taking it hard now, but in a way, what he had done was very therapeutic. Hopefully now the monster would no longer be able to haunt him. So many times his brat woke from nightmares about his past abuse. 

Not saying anything, Sirius followed his pup and his mate back into the prison and watched as Daryl lovingly stripped Harry of his shirt and started washing the blood off of him. He may have had some doubts about the man in the beginning, but not anymore. Daryl Dixon may be a tough bastard, but he loved his pup with all his heart. He couldn't have asked for a better mate for his son.

Daryl gently pushed Harry back so he was laying on the bed. He didn't like how pale and shaky he was. Joining him on the bed, he spooned himself behind him and then pulled the blanket up so it was covering him. "Rest, brat. I'll watch over you."

"Thank you," Harry murmured weakly, voice barely above a whisper. Doing his best to erase the image of his mangled and gruesome uncle from his mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...content in the arms of his mate.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead

Please enjoy and review.

***HP

 

"Stupid bastard," Sirius grumbled as he rushed out the prison gate. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he hollered.

Grunting, Merle yanked his knife out of the walker's skull then quickly plunged it into the skull of the one behind it. "He doesn't need to see his uncle's fat assed remains rotting outside the fence."

With a flick of his wand, Sirius decapitated ten walkers that were closing in on Merle."You could have told someone that you were coming out so I could watch your back." He would never admit it, but Daryl's brother was starting to grow on him. He would never forgive him for what he had done to his pup, but very deep down Merle really wasn't that bad. In his own fucked up way, he had honestly thought that he had been doing best by his brother when he lied about Harry's death. At least he had hid his pup and left him supplies instead of leaving him unconscious on the forest floor for any wandering Walker to munch on.

"How is he?" Merle asked, stalking up to the rotting body of the abusive, fat fucker and kicking it in the head.

"Emotionally drained," Sirius sighed shakily. "He fell asleep in Daryl's arms."

Merle was so angry that he wanted to scream and shout and kill something. The monster at his feet was easily four hundred pounds heavier than his brother's brat, how did he ever survive fifteen years of abuse at his hands? It wasn't just the abuse, Harry had also been starved. He remembered the small, waif like boy that stood up to him with large eyes flooded with fear refusing to leave his brother despite him threatening him. As far as he was concerned, he was no better than the trash at his feet. With just two punches to the head, he had knocked the boy out cold.

Harry's words had been like a knife twisting in his heart. Despite years of abuse and hate, he never gave up hoping that his family would start loving him. He did as ordered and never fought back. He had even forgiven him for knocking him out and leaving him all alone to fend for himself in the middle of the world going to hell. Even after showing up at the prison he threatened the kid and called him horrible names, and still he never gave up trying to get him to like him.

"He's gotten to you, hasn't he?" Sirius snickered, waving his wand and incinerating the body of Harry's uncle. He wished he could have done it while the man was still alive.

"He's a stupid little shit," Merle grumbled. "His heart is going to get him killed."

"But it's his heart that is melting your cold one," Sirius shot back. "That boy, despite what he has been through, has a heart ten times bigger than anyone I have ever met before. He would sacrifice his life to save a complete stranger. Don't get me wrong, Harry has a lot of faults, but his capacity to love isn't one of them. You're just upset because he's making you feel."

Grinding his teeth together, Merle watched as a couple dozen walkers headed in their direction, but veered off when they caught a whiff of Sirius. "I want you to bite me!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius choked out. "I didn't think that I was your type."

"You know what I fucking mean," Merle hissed. "I want you to bite me on the next full moon."

Sirius wasn't going to waste his breath or energy arguing with the stubborn, bullheaded redneck, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he had made his mind up and there would be no changing it. "It's going to hurt like a bitch," he warned.

"I wouldn't know about pain," Merle said sarcastically waving the knife that he had for a hand in the air. "I only sawed my own fucking hand off."

Raising his eyebrows, Sirius looked at the arm in question. "If you survive the venom, and that's a very big if, there's a good chance your wolf would be missing a paw. I'm not really sure how that works."

"So," Merle responded flatly. "I've seen some three legged dogs before. I even seen one given it to his bitch once. If he can fuck on three legs then I can kill some dead on three legs."

Sirius didn't doubt for a second that Merle would survive the bite, he was more concerned about Moony and Slayer tearing his throat out. Just because he had moved on from what Merle did to their pup didn't mean that their wolves had. There was a good chance that they would kill him.

"I'll take it up with Remus when he returns. He'll be the one biting you. Does Daryl know?"

"Ain't none of his business," Merle growled. "Stupid not to get bit when it keeps the dead away. If my pussy of a brother can handle it than so can old Merle."

"It will make us stronger," Sirius reluctantly admitted. "We're going to be stuck here for months, four wolves will give us a huge advantage and more hunters."

Merle didn't know what came over him, he hadn't planned of asking to be bit, he hadn't even considered it before, but watching as the dead kept away from the werewolf, he knew that it was the only way to go. He didn't want to die, not yet and not by being eaten. His baby brother and his little princess needed him.

***HP

Rubbing his eyes with one hand and gripping the rail with the other, Harry groggily made his way down the steps looking for his missing mate. With a yawn, he frowned when he saw that only Glenn was downstairs.

"You alright there, Harry?" Glenn asked in concern when he noticed that the kid looked a little pale and shaky.

"M'fine," Harry mumbled sleepily. "Just tired."

"Tired!" Glenn scoffed, placing the gun on the table that he had been cleaning. "You have been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

Frowning some more, Harry looked out the window but it was hard to tell if it was morning, afternoon or early evening. "What time is it?"

"It's four, sleepy head," Glenn chuckled. "You have been asleep for twenty seven hours."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "How the hell did I sleep so long? I have never slept that long in my life."

Cursing when Harry stumbled into the corner of the table, Glenn quickly got up and helped the unsteady boy to a chair. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good."

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry nodded his head. "Just got a little dizzy there for a second. I probably just need to eat something."

"Right," Glenn said, slapping his hand on the table. "Your dad left you some food, said there was a charm on it to keep it fresh and warm."

Harry's stomach gave a lurch when Glenn placed a plate with chicken and potatoes on it in front of him. Averting his eyes before he threw up, he looked to Glenn and gave a weak smile. "Thanks. Where is my dad?"

Retaking his seat, Glenn picked up another gun and started cleaning it. A jammed or zombie crud filled gun could cost you your life so they took the maintenance of them very seriously. "He went scavenging with Daryl and Merle. He said with the full moon approaching that him and Daryl were starting to feel restless." It was weird, he had always been the runner for the group, but now he got to remain safely behind the prison gates. In a way he missed it, but there was plenty to do around here and he no longer had to worry about risking his life and leaving Maggie alone in this fucked up world.

Picking at the chicken but not eating it, Harry watched as Glenn mechanically cleaned the gun. No matter how hard he tried, shooting a gun was just something that he sucked at. He did hit the target a few times, but magic and swords were more his thing. Still, Daryl refused to let him give it up, he wanted him to know how to fight, wield a knife and sword, and shoot a gun and the crossbow. It was sweet how much he cared, but learning how to defend himself using so many weapons was exhausting.

"You ok after yesterday?" Glenn asked softly. He didn't see the entire episode at the fence, but he had seen enough.

Harry's heart skipped a few beats at the mention of the day before. He had honestly been trying to forget about it. Out of the entire state of Georgia, his uncle had to show up at the prison. Why was fate so against him?

"I'm fine," Harry said, giving Glenn a crooked smile.

Glenn didn't believe the boy for a minute, and he had just opened his mouth to say so when he heard Maggie yelling for him. Scooping up one of the clean guns, he jumped up and took off for the courtyard.

Still feeling shaky and a bit dizzy, Harry got up and followed Glenn at a much slower pace. He was just happy to be leaving the food behind, the sight and smell of it had been making him sick. He wondered if he was coming down with a stomach bug or something.

Stepping out in the courtyard and shielding his eyes from the sun, Harry looked down to the gate where he saw Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Carol. It was hard to tell from his distance, but it looked as though the were talking to someone on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to make his way to them.

"I'm sorry but we can't," Rick said tightly.

"Just the girls then?"

As Harry got closer he spotted a large black male with a black female and two little blonde girls. The oldest girl looked to be about twelve and the youngest around ten. It was clear to see that they were sisters. All four strangers looked dirty, exhausted and desperate for help.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take anyone else in," Rick said, refusing to make eye contact with the people on the other side of the gate.

"Look, the girls just lost their father a few miles back," Sasha explained. "They need a safe place to sleep and some food. We got it loud and clear last time we were here that you didn't want us, but please just take them in."

Rick hadn't recognized them at first, but the man and woman were with the group that he had kicked out a few weeks back when he was in the middle of his psychotic break. Hershel had trusted them and had wanted them to join their group, but he didn't want to be responsible for anymore lives. It was just too dangerous taking in strangers.

Harry's heart went out to the two little girls whose faces were covered with dirt and tears. Like him, they were now orphans. "We have to let them in," he said, turning pleading eyes on Rick. 

Closing his eyes, Rick took a couple deep breaths. He didn't want to turn them away either, but they were so close to getting a safe home in Harry's world, if he let them in then that would make four more people they had to feed and make a port-thingie for to take to the Wizarding World with them. He just wanted to be reunited with his kids.

"Look man," Tyreese pleaded. "We're dying out here. Woodbury fell after the Governor disappeared and we were one of the only ones who got out alive. We met up with another small group but the biters got them earlier today. The girls are physically and emotionally exhausted, they can't go on. For crying out loud, they just saw their daddy get killed. Have a heart."

Harry reached out and grabbed Rick's arm. "Please, we have room and I'll help look after them. We can't send them away to get killed."

Sighing in defeat, Rick motioned for Glenn to open the gates. How the hell was Daryl able to say no to that boy? "You two can come, too," he said when he saw that Tyreese and Sasha were just standing there. "Hershel trusted you and he was an excellent judge of character."

"Was?" Sasha asked, picking up on the past tense.

"Oh, he's not dead," Harry quickly corrected. "We just found a safer place and moved him, Beth and the kids first."

"Harry," Rick hissed, grabbing the boy and dragging him away from the rest of the group. "We can't take anymore in like this. We'll never get out of here if we open the gates for every stray."

"You can take the portkey next time, Rick, no one will blame you for wanting to be with your kids. I'm dying to go home too, but I couldn't live with myself if we turned them away...especially the little girls."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Rick stressed. "I just think that after this we should keep the numbers as is. As it is it's going to take months for us all to get out of here."

"I know, Rick, and I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises. If they're good people I won't be able to turn them away. My dads told me that you tried turning us away, aren't you glad now that you didn't?"

"That's different," Rick defended.

"But you didn't know that at the time. We were just strangers that you didn't want anything to do with because you were scared that we would hurt your family. I understand where you are coming from, Rick, and I admire you for it, but I can't leave people out to die."

"You and Daryl are completely different," Rick chuckled.

"Not really," Harry smiled. "When Daryl found me I was hopelessly lost in the woods. He could have left me there crying, but he came back and fed me and took me home. Daryl's all rough and tough on the outside, but on the inside he's nothing but a big, sweet teddy bear."

"You better not let my brother hear you call him that," Merle guffawed loudly, walking up to the pair. "The wolf may just have to punish you and leave you limping for two days again."

Blushing, Harry smacked Merle's arm. "Shut up...and I wasn't limping for two days."

"It was more like three," Glenn added with a wink.

Crying out loud, Harry threw his hands up in the air. "I'm leaving, you all are being mean to me," he pouted. Turning away to hide his grin, he made his way back to the prison feeling a hell of a lot better now. He didn't know what was ailing him when he first woke, but he was glad that whatever it was had disappeared.

***HP

"Where did you get all this food?" Tyreese asked as the boy placed a plate of cupcakes in front of them."

"Icing, too," Sasha moaned. "They didn't even have icing at Woodbury."

"My dads are good at finding supplies and hunting and I'm good at finding creative ways of cooking," Harry partially lied. It was true, his dads were good at scavenging and hunting, but he hadn't cooked any of the food that he served the new people. Everything that they were eating was cooked by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry watched as the oldest girl, Lizzy, grabbed a cupcake with pink icing and happily started eating it. The other girl, Mika, was just sitting there looking sadly down at her hands. Heart going out to the little ten year old, he picked up a cupcake with blue icing and sat down next to her. "For you," he said softly, offering her the cupcake.

With tears in her eyes, Mika shook her head no. "I don't want it," she said voice barely above a whisper.

"That's alright," Harry said, setting the cupcake down in front of her. "Take it anyway incase you change your mind later. I'm sorry about your daddy, I lost my mom and dad too when I was little."

Rubbing at her bloodshot eyes, Mika looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry."

"How about we be each other's family now?" Harry offered. "Everyone here is great and I have never had a little sister before. I would love for you and Lizzy to be my sisters."

For the first time since entering the prison, Mika smiled. "I would like that. I never had a big brother before."

"Me, too," Lizzy said, grabbing another cupcake. "I would love to have a big brother, too."

Harry looked up when he heard Merle snort. "You're too nice, Princess," he said with a shake of his head. "I want you in the field in twenty minutes for practice. You need a good ass kicking to toughening you up."

Rolling his eyes, Harry watched as Merle turned and left the prison. "Just ignore him," he told the girls who also had their eyes on Merle. "Just think of Merle as your grumpy uncle."

"Are you sure they're safe around him?" Tyreese asked, scowling at the man's back. "He was a bastard at Woodbury."

"That's because he is a bastard," Harry snorted. "But his bark really is worse than his bite. I have been working on thawing his cold heart out, it's slow going, but I'm getting there. He really does care, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"You're something, kid," Sasha chuckled. "You weren't here last time we were here. Are you new?"

"Kinda of," Harry answered, smiling warmly when Mika rested her head on his shoulder and started nibbling on her cupcake. "I knew Daryl before the world went ass up and we were just recently reunited. Everyone else I just met."

"And the mad sheriff let you past the gates," Tyreese grumbled, still feeling a little sore over how Rick had tossed them out last time.

"I was unconscious at the time, but my adopted dads told me that he tried to turn us away. Crazy as it may sound, but Merle is the reason he finally let us in. Don't be too hard on Rick, he's been through a lot and he just recently lost his wife. He's the leader of the group and things just started to get a little too much for him and he started cracking. He's doing better now, but he's only human. His number one priority is keeping everyone here safe. He doesn't like turning people away, but him allowing others in have gotten his group killed in the past, including his wife. Once he gets to know you, he'll become fiercely protective of you, too. He's a great guy."

"She's asleep," Sasha said fondly, pointing to Mika. "You're good with her."

"I love kids," Harry smiled. "Have you been with them long?"

Frowning, Sasha shook her head no. "Just a few days. The herd came out of nowhere and sadly their dad was the first bit. We fought for as long as we could, but we ended up grabbing the girls and running."

Looking to Lizzy, Harry saw that she too was sleeping with her head on the table. "They'll be safe here. I'll send my dad out tomorrow to look for clothes for them and we have plenty of food."

"I cleaned a cell for them next to mine," Carol said, joining the group. "We all will help look out for them."

"There's more cells too if you want to stay," Harry offered, he liked Tyreese and Sasha.

Sasha looked to her brother in tears. "We would like that. We're strong, good fighters and can help, just let us know what needs to be done."

"How about right now one of you take this little one and put her to bed," Harry chuckled. "If I'm a minute late for one of Merle's classes he's going to whoop my ass."

Snorting, Tyreese got to his feet. "I got her," he offered. "They haven't had a real bed in months."

"Thanks again for talking Rick into letting us in," Sasha said sincerely. 

Smiling, Harry got to his feet and stretched his aching back. "Welcome to the family," he greeted.

***HP

Whimpering, Harry rolled onto his back on the dusty ground and held his hands out to Merle in submission. "Please, I'm done."

"What's wrong with you, princess? Normally you can take a beating and hop right back up onto your feet." Merle held his hand out to the boy and helped him to his feet, his eyebrows drew together in concern when Harry lost his balance and fell into him.

"I'm just tired today and I haven't really eaten," Harry said, looking shyly up at Daryl's brother.

"This isn't about yesterday, is it?"

Shaking his head, Harry stepped out of Merle's arms. "No, but thank you for being there for me and not being a total dick. It was nice getting to know the real Merle that keeps himself hidden behind a steel wall."

"You're such a girl," Merle snorted. "You up for another round or are you tired of getting your ass kicked."

"Tired of getting my ass kicked," Harry grimaced. "My back is aching today, I can't take another hit to it or fall to the ground."

Wagging his eyebrows, Merle winked at the brat. "Maybe you need to have Darylina give it a good external and internal massage."

"I didn't need to hear that from your mouth," Harry groaned. "I think I liked it better when just the thought of your brother and I together made you sick."

"Hey, I'm adapting and growing!" Merle cried. 

"Well adapt and grow without talking about sex to me," Harry giggled. "I'm just an innocent little boy."

"You weren't so innocent when I spotted you on your knees blowing my brother in the guard tower the other day."

"What!" Harry choked out, his face turning a scary shade of read.

"Very impressive how you took my brother to the balls without choking."

"You watched!" Harry cried, his facing turning impossibly redder.

"What can I say, I found it hot," Merle said with a shrug to his shoulders. "At least someone is getting some action around here."

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Harry turned and stormed off towards the prison ignoring Merle's loud laughing. He was tempted to curse the bastard's tongue off, but he was too tired and didn't have the energy. For now on he was only having sex with his mate in their perfectly warded cell.

***HP

Gently carding his fingers through his mate's hair, Daryl leaned in and kissed his sleep slackened lips. There may have been a little drool in the corner, but he didn't let that stop him. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Groaning, Harry leaned into the hand that was caressing his temple. "M'sleepy," he mumbled. "G'away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Daryl chuckled. "I haven't seen your beautiful eyes since yesterday. Did you even wake at all today?"

With his eyes still closed, Harry groggily nodded his head yes. "Got my ass kicked a bunch of times by Merle and found me some sisters. Now I'm sleeping. Join me or go away."

Daryl had met the new members, and while he wasn't thrilled that there were four more people, he wouldn't have turned them away either. He was just anxious to get his mate back to his world where he would be safe. "Fine, go back to sleep. I just thought that you would like to know that your dad has returned."

"What!" Harry cried, lunging out of bed and almost smashing his mate in the face with his head. It was a good thing that Daryl had fast reflexes. "Remus is back? You're not playing with me, are you?"

Growling, Daryl pinched his mate's tight little backside. "I would love to play with you," he said huskily, "but Remus did return about ten minutes."

Barreling past his mate, Harry tore out of then cell. Chuckling, Daryl grabbed a shirt for him knowing that he would be embarrassed once it dawned on him that he was shirtless in front of everyone. He was still very self-conscious of his scars.

"Remus!" Harry cried loudly as he recklessly flew down the steps and into the werewolf's arms. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much. Did you see everyone? Is everyone alright? How about Carl and Judith, did they make the trip ok? Where are they staying? Did you see..."

Shaking his head with exasperation, Daryl tugged the shirt over Harry's head and left it there to shut him up. "Take a breath before you pass out, brat."

Chuckling, Remus helped untangle Harry from his shirt. "Everyone back home is going great and the safe zones they have set up are incredible. After introducing Hershel, Beth and the kids to everyone, they decided to stay at the orphanage to help out. Carl immediately took to Fred and George, who are now proclaiming him their new little muggle brother, and Moody and Hershel have also struck up an odd friendship. When I left the pair were sitting at the Three Broomsticks exchanging war stories, showing off their missing limbs, and drinking Butterbeer."

"And Beth," Maggie asked anxiously. "Is she ok?"

"More than ok," Remus snickered. "It seems our favorite, muscled, ginger haired dragon tamer has fallen for the blonde beauty and has taken to following her around everywhere."

"Charlie!" Harry laughed, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. "That's great, Charlie is the best."

"This Charlie, is he like you, Harry?" Maggie asked in concern.

Still grinning and clinging to Reums' arm, Harry nodded his head yes. "Charlie is so nice and strong, he'll take great care of Beth."

"Judith?" Rick asked, anxious for any word of his children.

"She's fine, Rick," Remus reassured. "Molly Weasley, the woman who sends all the food, has appointed herself Judith's guardian. She has seven kids of her own so she knows what she is doing. She is also Charlie's mom."

"She took me in without knowing me," Harry added. "She treated me no different then her kids. She will spoil Judith."

Rick was relieved to hear that, though he wished that he could be the one taking care of his daughter. He didn't regret sending them ahead of him, the rest of the group was his family too and they needed him, but he couldn't wait to see and hold them again. "They're safe from the dead?"

"Perfectly safe. The kids can run around playing and riding bikes and not have to worry. The wards don't just keep the dead from getting in, but they also keep the kids from wandering out. They have plenty of food, games, clothes, a safe place to sleep and they are even going to school."

"Where is this place?" Sasha asked excitedly. "It sounds too good to be true."

"Oh, we have a lot of explaining to do," Harry said bashfully. It always made him nervous talking about his magic. He really liked Tyreese, Sasha and the girls, he didn't want them to hate him just because of his magic.

"That can come later," Remus said, pulling a small box from his pocket and tapping it with his wand.

"What the hell?" Tyreese cried, stumbling back when the palm size box suddenly grew to the size of a large dresser.

Grabbing his mate, Harry tugged him to the box. "What did they send us good? Did Dumbledore send another portkey?" He would send Mika and Lizzy next even though he wanted to get to know them better. 

"Because he had to send me back he was unable to make a return portkey, but he will be sending one as soon as he can."

Harry excitedly dove into the box and started pulling out piles and piles of shrunken food. "Looks like enough to last us six months?"

"That was Mrs. Weasley's plan," Remus chuckled. "There's a few surprises in there for you, too."

Harry let out a whoop of joy when he pulled out what looked like a little stick. Tapping it with his wand, his eyes lit up when when his Firebolt returned to normal size.

"You gonna be cleaning for us, Princess?" Merle snickered.

"This isn't no ordinary broom," Harry explained, sticking his tongue out at Merle. He was still upset over him watching as he gave Daryl a blow job. "This is only the best racing broom on the market."

"Wait, witches and wizards actually fly on brooms?" Glenn asked, bending over with laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyreese cried again.

Eyes sparkling with excitement, Harry turned towards his dad. "You fill the newbies in, I'm going to show Merle and Glenn what the fastest racing broom in the world can do." Without waiting for a response, he turned and raced from the prison.

***HP

Staring at the man in disbelief, Tyreese took off his hat and anxiously rubbed his head. "I can't believe this shit."

Rolling her eyes, Sasha smacked her brother on the arm. "What can't you believe? Really, we have been running from the dead for over a year and you can't accept that magic and witches and wizards are real."

"And you believe it?"

"It's kind of hard not to when Sirius just turned into a dog and back," Sasha chuckled. "Not to mention Harry racing by the windows on a freaking broom."

"Look, we won't harm anyone, but if you can't accept magic then you're going to have to leave. Harry is sensitive when it comes to his magic, he was horribly abused by his relatives because of it. We can offer you a safe place here and back in the Wizarding World, but only if you can accept magic and Harry." Sirius said seriously.

Getting to his feet, Tyreese walked over to a window and watched as Harry carefully flew his broom low to the ground with Mika sitting in front of him. It was surprising how fast the girls took to him. "I know what it's like to be discriminated against, I would never do that to Harry. I just need some time to wrap my head around everything. He's a good kid, I can easily see that."

"It is a lot to process," Sasha admitted, "but we would like to stay here and get to know everyone better. We wouldn't in a million years hurt Harry. He convinced Rick to let us in, fed us, and made those girls smile and laugh again, he's ok in my book...magic and all." 

Tyreese nodded his head in agreement. "I'm good, just a bit in shock. It's not everyday that you see a full grown man turn into a dog."

"Well you better get use to it because in a couple days you're going to see three men turn into bloodthirsty werewolves and tear every walker within a five mile radius to shreds," Sirius chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead.

Enjoy and please review

***HP

 

"Hey, Harry, can you give me a hand with this?"

Stomach lurching, Harry turned away from the gruesome scene and shook his head no. "Sorry, Carol, I have to talk to Rick about something important."

Wiping blood from her hands, Carol placed the knife down she had been using to gut the deer Daryl had just killed and approached the young boy. "Harry, you ok? You're looking a little green."

Harry kept his back turned away, if he saw all that blood and guts again he was going to lose his lunch. "I'm good, I'm just kinda of sensitive when it comes to deers."

"You have eaten deer before," Carol pointed out.

"I know," Harry said weakly, "but I have never been around for the butchering process. My dad, like Sirius, could shift into an animal and he was a beautiful stag. I can eat deer meat, but I can't watch as the poor thing is a cut up."

Frowning, Carol noticed how the boy's hands were trembling. She didn't believe that that was the full reason why Harry looked as though he was going to vomit when he stumbled upon her elbow deep in a deer carcass. Not only had he been acting strange lately, but he had seen far worse since the apocalypse started than the butchering of a deer.

"I saw Rick out back," Carol said, watching as the boy took off before she could even finish her sentence. She knew that she wasn't the only one who noticed his strange behavior lately, his dads, Daryl and Merle had been keeping a very close eye on him, too.

Harry quickly made his way to the back of the prison trying to get the image of Carol covered in blood out of his mind. He had seen Daryl butcher rabbits and squirrels, but he had never seen a deer butchering before. It probably wouldn't have bothered him any other time, but all day he had been feeling very queasy. Spotting Rick, he rushed over to where he was building a pen for a pair of piglets his dad Sirius had found yesterday.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Rick looked up from where he was digging a hole for a post and waved Harry over when he spotted him watching him. "Harry, everything alright?" he asked, not missing how pale the boy looked.

Nodding his head, Harry walked over to the wooden box where the piglets were being kept temporarily. "They're really kinda cute, aren't they? I have never seen a pig this close before, though I often compared my cousin to one."

"Don't get attached to them, Harry," Rick warned. "In a couple of months they're going to be food."

"They're still cute," Harry mumbled, reaching in the box and giggling when one started nosing around his palm. It was weird how tough and hard their noses were.

Shaking his head, Rick picked up the post hole digger he had been using and started digging again. He knew Harry well enough by now to know that he would have those damn pigs following him around like puppies by the end of the week. Food really wasn't an issue for them anymore, not with all the food that had been sent from the Wizarding World, but anything could happen so these pigs would be fattened up and then butchered. You could never have too much food nowadays.

Taking a seat next to the box, Harry picked up one of the piglets and settled him on his lap and waited until he stopped squealing before addressing Rick with one of his concerns. "I think we should teach Lizzy and Mika how to defend themselves."

"They're safe, Harry, the dead can't get in here."

"It's the living I'm more worried about." Harry pointed out. "They're two pretty little girls in a world where mostly men are surviving. I just want them to be able to defend themselves. Not everyone is as nice as us, my dads and I ran into a lot of really bad people while searching for Daryl."

Leaning on the post hole digger, Rick thought back to that little shit Randall back on Hershel's farm. They had saved him from the dead and patched his leg up, but he had admitted to his group raping two little girls that were around the same age as Lizzy and Mika. He swore that he hadn't participated, but he had been a damn good cop and he could sniff out when he was being lied to. That bastard had raped those little girls and had enjoyed it.

"Alright," Rick conceded. "I'll get together with Daryl and see about teaching them self-defense and how to use a gun and a knife. They need to know how to fight the dead, too."

"Merle would be better at teaching hand to hand," Harry pointed out. "My Daryl is awesome, but everything he knows he learned from his older brother."

Snorting, Rick shook his head. "Those little girls don't need to be exposed to Merle."

Placing the piglet back in the box, Harry awkwardly climbed back to his feet. "I think being around those little girls will be good for Merle. He's really not as bad as he puts off. Besides, Merle is insanely protective of those he cares about, those girls couldn't be in better hands.

Rick had to grudgingly admit that Harry was right. "Fine, but have a talk with him about his language. I don't need him calling those girls sugar tits."

Giggling, Harry surprised Rick by giving him a hug. "Thank you. I feel better knowing that Lizzy and Mika can protect themselves. Nothing should be able to hurt us in here, but you never know what tomorrow will bring. Better safe than sorry."

***HP

Harry gave a soft cry when someone grabbed him from behind and carried him to an out of a way corner behind the prison. He wasn't scared, he knew that he was safe behind the gates, he had just been startled.

"Need you now!" Daryl hissed in his little mate's ear as he started working on the button and zipper of his pants.

Bracing himself against the hard stone wall, Harry threw his head back and moaned when Daryl bit down on the back of his neck almost hard enough to break the skin. The full moon was in just a few hours and Daryl had been extremely horny since before sunrise. He woke to Daryl sliding into him and every time he saw him since then he pushed him into some dark corner and took him hard and fast. He would be lucky if he could walk come tomorrow.

Wrapping his arm tightly around his mate's slim waist, Daryl thrust hard into him and set a brutal pace. He wasn't worried about Harry not being stretched out enough and hurting him, this was his eighth time taking him just since lunch. Despite that, Harry was still deliciously tight and him coming in only minutes.

Resting his forehead against the cold stone, Harry tried to keep his shaking legs from buckling. "I love you, Daryl, but I don't think I can take anymore. After this, I will physically be incapable of orgasming."

"Drink some water," Daryl chuckled, still lazily pushing himself in and out of his mate. He could easily go another three rounds or so, but Harry was really looking like he couldn't take anymore. Reluctantly pulling out, he tucked himself back in and then helped Harry with his pants. "You alright?"

Nodding his head, Harry slowly sank to the ground. "I knew werewolves became horny before the full moon, I just hadn't realized how bad it was. Sirius and Remus were always ducking behind trees or sneaking off to a separate room, now I understand why. What's Merle going to do next month before the full moon?"

"Guess he's going to get very well aquatinted with his right hand," Daryl snorted. "Maybe we'll find a sex toy store on one of our runs and he can grab a few toys to help relieve him."

"So gross," Harry mumbled, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder when he took a seat on the ground next to him. "Did you know that he watched us last week in the guard tower?" When his mate didn't answer him, Harry slowly looked up at him. "Dammit, you knew didn't you?"

Smirking, Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "My sense of smell is off the charts now. I easily scented his stink outside the door."

And you didn't warn me!" Harry cried in outrage.

"Thought about it," Daryl admitted shamelessly, "but fuck, Harry, your mouth is incredible. I was too close to coming. Your dads could have been outside the door and I wouldn't have stopped you."

Blushing, Harry turned away from his mate. "I can't believe that you let him watch that."

"It's not like I haven't seen him get sucked on more than one occasion. He was always bringing bitches home that hoped to have a threesome with the dangerous Dixon brothers."

"Did...did you ever have a threesome with Merle?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"Fuck no!" Daryl spat. "For one, I prefer the opposite sex, and two, that's just gross. I don't want my brother's sloppy seconds." 

"He knew then that you liked the same sex, that's probably why he was bringing woman around. He was hoping to tempt you and change your sexual preferences."

"The sluts he brought home had a better chance of getting a dead man's dick to rise than mine," Daryl sneered. "You on the other hand, brat, you have me constantly hard." Grabbing his mate's hand, he placed on his crotch to prove his point. "I need you again, brat, but I don't want to hurt you. Tell me no and I'll take care of it myself. I know I have been hard on you today."

"Literally," Harry giggled, popping the button on Daryl's jeans. "I admit, I'm too sore to go again right now, but there are other ways I can help you with your very hard problem."

Groaning when Harry's hand wrapped around his cock, Daryl laid back on the dirty ground and closed his eyes. A hand job or a blow job wasn't as good as his brat's tight ass, but at this point he would take what he could get. Never before had he ever been this horny in his life. All damn day he had been rock hard and just the scent of his mate had him damn near blowing in his jeans. It wasn't the worst side effect of being a werewolf, but it sure as hell was awkward and uncomfortable.

***HP

Grabbing Merle's arm, Daryl stopped him from following Sirius and Remus out the gate. "You fucking lower your head and bare your neck to the wolf," he growled. "Do exactly what Harry told you."

"Look here, baby brother, I'm not scared of a little old dog bite."

"This dog's back stands about level with your shoulders," Daryl warned. "My brat's dads may have accepted you, but their wolves haven't. They still want to tear your throat out for what you did to their pup. Just do as Harry fucking said and survive this."

"I got this, Darylina," Merle said smartly. "I'm not worried, my little princess won't let the dogs hurt me."

"Dog," Sirius corrected, walking back to the brothers. "As in just one. I'm taking Daryl farther out before the change and Remus is going to remain behind to bite you. Daryl is going to be a new and unpredictable wolf and we don't want him close by the first time he scents human blood."

Looking nervous, Harry gripped his mate's hand. "Just don't go too far, I want to see how sexy my man looks as a wolf."

"Down boy," Sirius chuckled when Daryl bent his son over and started kissing him. "Moon will be up in five minutes, no time for a quickie."

"There's always time for a quickie," Merle snickered.

Pulling out his gun, Rick checked to make sure there were enough bullets inside of it. "Same as last time?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius inclined his head. "As soon as Moony bites him fire a few shots to scare us off and then drag his sorry ass back here."

Tyreese was standing with the group not believing for a second that werewolves were real. He had been asked to help collect Merle after the biting and he agreed just to humor them. Wizards and magic were one thing, real life werewolves was just too unbelievable.

After kissing his mate good luck, Harry turned and gave Merle a hug...ignoring his complaining that he was being a fucking girl. "Please just do what I said and not challenge Moony. You're a rude, racist, sarcastic bastard, but you are our rude, racist, sarcastic bastard."

"Why, Princess," Merle mocked sniffed, "I do believe that that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Harry was surprised when Merle actually hugged him back. "Just don't die on us," he said, choking up a bit.

Stepping away and exiting the gate, Merle called over his shoulder. "I'm too tough to die from a fucking dog bite."

"Crazy fucktard," Glenn said, gun in hand and ready. "Since when did we all start liking Merle?"

Lacing his finger through the chain link fencing, Harry watched nervously as Sirius and Daryl left Merle and Remus closer to the gate and walked off to the woods line. "He has a way of growing on you."

"Like a puss filled zit," Glenn grumbled moodily. Merle was the last person left on the planet that he wanted to like, and while he would never be best friends with him, he was grudgingly starting to like him. Maybe not so much as like him, but more so accept him. Harry was somehow able to see the good in the redneck and that was enough for him to give him another chance...again.

Taking a deep breath, Harry held it until he felt like his lungs were going to burst then he slowly let it out. Waiting for Daryl's first transformation was worse than waiting for him to get bit. It physically hurt him knowing how much pain he was going to be in during the change. He should be the one out there waiting for the moon to rise, not Daryl.

"Daryl will be alright," Michonne reassured, leaning on the fence next to Harry. Everyone was out waiting to witness the change except for Carol and the girls. "He survived the bite without any problems, he will survive this, too."

"I know," Harry smiled grimly. "Still doesn't make me feel any better. At least he's safe now when he ventures out. I don't have to worry about the walkers attacking him."

"Well look at that," Sasha purred huskily.

"Hey, what the hell are they stripping for?" Tyreese spluttered, turning his back on the three almost completely naked men.

"Damn that's some mighty fine bodies," Sasha chuckled, unashamedly watching as the men stripped down to their birthday suits.

"You can say that again," Harry giggled, admiring his naked mate and all his glorious rippling muscles.

"Too bad all three bat for the same team," Michonne tsk'd.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut with a snort of laughter when Glenn glared at her. She loved Glenn more than anything, but that didn't mean that she couldn't admire gorgeous male bodies when she saw them. Glenn was fit, but he had nothing on Daryl, Sirius and Remus...especially Daryl, that man's body was just pure perfection.

Tensing, Harry watched as the moon broke through the trees. "Here we go."

***HP

"You ready for this?" Sirius asked, the muscles in his back rippling with anticipation.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Sirius chuckled dryly. "A little last minute advice, don't fight the change. Remus was bitten when he was a small boy, younger than even Mika, and he spent his life ashamed and fighting his wolf. His transformations were horrific and he's covered in scars from where his wolf punished him for fighting him. The change is going to happen wether you want it to or not, if you fight it, it will only make it hundred times more painful. I'm not going to lie, it hurts, but if you relax and go with it it won't take as long and it won't be as bad."

Daryl arched his back grimacing when white hot pain lanced through it. Looking to his hands he noticed that they were trembling uncontrollably and the skin looked as if it were bubbling.

Sirius could feel his transformation coming on but he was trying to delay it so he could help Daryl through his first change. His wolf wasn't happy being denied its freedom so he was sure that this transformation was going to be overly painful.

"Deep breaths," Sirius coached, panting through the transformation.

Dropping to his knees, Daryl grabbed a fist full of grass and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. His brat was watching and he didn't want him to see how much pain he was in.

Unable to remain on his feet any longer, Sirius fell to his knees next to Daryl. He could see the man's hands shifting into paws and he could hear all his bones breaking as they rearranged themselves. He was grudgingly impressed with his son's mate, he had yet to make a single sound during the agonizing transformation.

***HP

"I can't promise that I won't kill you," Remus warned, glaring at Merle. "I don't much like you yet, but I also don't hate you. I do admire you for doing this, though."

"Will it increase my chances of survival if I told you that I was doing this for the brat?"

"A little," Remus admitted. "Are you bring honest?"

Merle looked back to the fence and chuckled when Harry gave him two thumbs up. "He's the first person who has ever seen good in me, outside of my baby brother that is. I hurt that boy yet he refused to give up on me. Yeah, I'm doing this for him...for him and everyone else here who has accepted me despite being the crude, racist, bastard that I am."

"Just do as Harry instructed and Moony shouldn't kill you. That little speech just now helped."

Merle tensed when the man in front of him seized up and doubled over. He didn't witness the change last month because he had been knocked out. Daryl tried to warn him what was going to happen, but he really hadn't paid his brother much mind. Now he was wishing that he had.

***HP

"I don't believe it," Tyreese said breathlessly, stumbling into the fence and grabbing it for support. Right in front of his eyes three grown men were turning into monsters.

Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Daryl experience his very first werewolf transformation. He knew that muggle transformations were more painful than wizard transformations and he was dying inside for his mate.

"He's one tough mother fucker," Rick whistled, watching as Daryl silently suffered through the change while the other two men screamed. "Get ready everyone, we have to do this quick."

"He's gorgeous," Harry gaped in awe when he got his first good look at his werewolf mate. His thick shining coat was a reddish brown, but the tips of his fur were a pitch dark black.

"Focus, Harry," Rick snickered. "We have to get to Merle before your dad eats him."

Harry reluctantly took his eyes off of Daryl and looked to Merle who was thankfully following his orders. He had his head down and cocked to the side in submission as Moony stalked up to him with his hackles raised. Moving towards the gate, he nodded to Rick that he was ready.

***HP

"That's a fucking huge ass dog," Merle muttered fearfully, following the orders his brother's brat had been drilling into him the past few days. Dropping his eyes, he bared his neck to the massive beast and held his arm out. Fuck, Daryl had said that the wolves were big, but he wasn't expecting them to be the size of a horse. His respect for his brother for taking a bite for his brat tripled. 

He had never been a religious man, but he found himself saying every prayer that he knew, sadly he didn't know one to completion, as the giant wolf approached him. He had to keep repeating to himself that if his pussy of a brother could do this then so could he. It was just a fucking dog bite, it wasn't as though he was sawing his hand off...again. Of course he wasn't high out of his mind like he had been hen he cut his hand off.

Feeling hot dog breath on his face, Merle closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. Daryl had warned him that the pain had been unlike anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't just the pain of the bite, it was the venom burning through your system and altering your DNA.

***HP

"Now!" Harry cried, cringing when Rick fired his gun close to his ear. It only took a second to open the gate but it felt like hours. He could see Slayer out of the corner of his eye tackling Daryl to keep him away from Merle. The first transformation was always the worst, the wolf was more feral and bloodthirsty. Daryl's wolf was smelling blood from Merle and he was losing his mind over it. In a few months he would be able to recognize Merle as pack, but right now everything was too new and heightened for him.

Grabbing Merle under his arms, who was on the ground withering in pain, Rick started to drag him back towards the gate. He was relieved when Tyreese caught up with him and lifted the large man's legs.

"Shit!" Harry cried, stepping in front of them. "Get him back to the gate and don't look back."

All the color drained from Rick's face when he saw three enormous wolves barreling towards them, Daryl in the lead. It looked as though the other two wolves were trying to stop him, but Daryl wolf was too fast.

"Harry!" Rick cried, torn between dropping Merle to grab his gun and protect the boy who was just standing there waiting for the wolves, or hauling ass with Merle back to the safety of the prison.

"Just go!" Harry cried shakily, heart pounding as Daryl drew closer. If he tried running with Rick and Tyreese, there would be no way they would all make it back. Their only hope was if he could distract the wolves so at least the three other men would make it safely. He wasn't too worried about Moony and Slayer hurting him, they knew Harry was pack. Daryl, though, there was a better than good chance that his wolf was in too much of a frenzy to recognize him as his mate.

Barreling through the gate, Rick unceremoniously dumped Merle onto to the ground then turned back to help Harry. He was almost out the gate when Michonne grabbed him by the arm. "Don't, Rick, you'll only make it worse."

"They're going to kill him," Rick hollered, looking frantically back at Harry and the three wolves that were only feet from him.

"Harry is the son to two of the wolves and the mate to the other, hopefully they will recognize him and not hurt him."

Rick didn't like it, and he didn't lower his gun, but he decided to wait and see what happened before acting. Hopefully if they started attacking Harry he would be able to shoot them before they killed him

Whimpering fearfully, Harry dropped to his knees and tilted his head back, exposing all of his delicate neck to the approaching wolves. Moony and Slayer were biting at Daryl and trying to stop him, but the wolf was determined to reach him.

Harry braced himself for the impact, but when Daryl slammed into him it knocked the breath out of him and sent him crashing painfully onto his back, his left arm at an odd angle under him. Afraid to move, he remained where he fell, stomach and neck vulnerable to the feral wolf towering over him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Glenn chanted, pacing the fence. "Shoot him in the back leg or something."

"And piss it off even more?" Rick hissed. He had his gun pointed at the wolf, but right now it was just standing over Harry with its teeth bared. The other two wolves were circling it, but they looked too afraid to fight it. They weren't afraid to physically fight the other wolf, they were more afraid that the other wolf would take its anger out on Harry if they engaged it.

Panting hard and with tears rolling down his cheeks, Harry bit his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out when Daryl wolf thrust his nose into his neck, his teeth scraping painfully, but thankfully not breaking the skin. He could hear Moony and Slayer growling and nipping at Daryl, but there was nothing that they could do without putting him in more danger.

Feeling a heavy weight on his chest, Harry cracked his eyes open, shocked to see that Daryl wolf and laid down and was resting his head on his chest. His head was massive, weighing easily around thirty pounds and making it difficult for him to breathe. Without moving his head, he looked to the sides of him and spotted Moony and Slayer standing protectively next to them, one in each side.

Closing his eyes, Harry just remained there with the wolf's heavy head on his chest too scared to even twitch a finger. Daryl wasn't attacking so somewhere in his feral mind he was able to recognize him as his mate, but new wolf was still too unpredictable to risk moving.

Harry didn't know how long he laid there, but upon hearing a menacing growl come from his mate and the weight leave his chest, he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. He paled when he saw a massive hoard of walkers, easily over a hundred, circling them. They were keeping their distance from the wolves, but it was plain to see that they were desperate to get to him.

Shaking from fear, pain and adrenaline, Harry started to make a soft whining sound. He hurt from where Daryl had slammed into him and he was pretty sure that his left arm was broken. He was relieved that his mate hadn't eaten him, but all he wanted now was to be in bed safe behind the prison walls.

Looking to his left, he watched as Slayer launched himself at a walker that was brave enough to approach. In a blink, the beings head was on the ground and his body was crumbling at Slayer's feet. Without stopping to bask in his kill, Slayer tore off to attack the rest of the herd. He didn't want to risk turning his head to the right, but it sounded as though Moony was also ripping into the dead.

Harry about jumped out of his skin and he let out an unmanly scream when he felt a coarse wet tongue lapping at his cheek. At first he thought that Daryl was going to bite him, but now it seemed that all he was doing was licking and comforting him. Feeling Daryl clamp his teeth down on his shirt, he whimpered in pain when the wolf started dragging him to the gate.

His hand trembling, Rick lowered his gun and reached for the latch on the gate. "Thank god," he mumbled, when the wolf dropped Harry right in front of him. "Don't move, kid, I'll get you as soon as he moves."

Harry was afraid to nod his head, at this point everything hurt on him. Feeling another lick to his cheek, he looked back to the wolf, gasping when he saw the intelligence in it's eyes. He wondered how much of Daryl was left in the wolf? Taking a chance, he reached out with his right hand and very slowly held it out to wolf, grinning when the beast leaned into it. Pulling back, the wolf licked his palm then tore off to join Moony and Slayer in the Walker bloodbath.

"Don't touch me!" Harry cried softly when Rick reached down for him.

"Harry, we have to get you behind the gate before the wolf comes back."

"I know," Harry whimpered, "but Daryl accidentally broke my arm and I have been laying on it all this time. It's going to hurt like a bitch when you pick me up."

"Forgive me, Harry," Rick said, bending down and quickly scooping the boy up. He felt horrible when the kid let out and ear piercing scream, but he had to get him back behind the gates before the wolves or the walkers came back.

"Rick!" Glenn cried, pointing behind him.

Rick didn't turn to see what Glenn was pointing at, he just hurried back through the gate, Michonne closing it behind him. Turning when he was safe, he found Daryl wolf right outside the gate, muzzle dripping with blood and teeth bared.

"He came running when he heard Harry scream," Maggie said, rushing over to check on Harry. "He passed out. Let's get him in so I can check him over."

***HP

"His arm is definitely broken," Maggie whispered not wanting to wake Harry. "His chest also has some nasty bruising from where the wolf hit him and also his back from where he hit the ground. Other than that I think he'll be alright."

"Why is he still unconscious then?" Carol asked in concern.

"Probably shock," Maggie explained. "There's nothing I can do for him. We'll just have to wait until morning, I'm sure Remus has a magical way to heal his arm."

Nodding his head, Rick turned to Carol. "How's Merle?" While waiting to retrieve Harry, he had Tyreese carry Merle to the make-shift hospital cell they had set up and waiting for him.

"Burning up," Carol answered. "His thrashing has stopped for now but his temperature has soared to a hundred and ten. Daryl's only went to a hundred and seven after he was bitten. I gave him the potions that Harry had set out, but I don't know if I can give him anymore. I was hoping to ask Harry."

Rick scratched at his growing beard. "Shit, I don't know what to do."

"The potions didn't help Daryl," Michonne pointed out. "I think Merle is just going to have to suffer through it. I don't think we should wake Harry, he had a horrible scare and he will be in a lot of pain if he wakes. The werewolf venom probably effects everyone differently. I remember hearing Harry say that Daryl recovered faster than Sirius even though he shouldn't have since he has no magic. We just have to be patient and keep an eye on him."

"What about wiping him down with cold towels," Glenn suggested.

"Can't hurt," Carol said. "I'll start on that."

"I'll help," Sasha offered.

"I'll... Damn, I don't know," Tyreese mumbled. "Talk about having your mind blown. I'll just go and entertain the girls, I know that they are worried about Harry."

"Ty will be fine," Sasha snorted after her brother left. "He was always such a serious kid growing up, never had much of an imagination. He just needs time."

"Believe me, we all are still processing everything and we have known about it for a month," Rick admitted. "Harry and his dads are good people and their magic is keeping us safe. My kids are now living a somewhat normal life because of them. Harry sacrificed himself returning home to his family and friends to send my kids back ahead of him, I will forever be grateful to him."

"Harry and his dads are one of us now," Glenn added. "They're family."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead.

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

"Jesus Christ, Daryl, put some damn clothes on," Glenn bellowed as he quickly turned his back on the streaking man. 

Ignoring Glenn, Daryl threw his head back and took in a deep, long breath. Head snapping in the opposite direction, he quickly took off to the cell they had set up to use as a make-shift hospital wing. 

"Whoa!" Maggie gasped, stumbling backwards and grabbing onto a giggling Sasha's arm.

Smirking, Sasha slowly eyed up the gorgeous naked man. "Now normally a naked man covered in dirt and dried blood would be a total turn off for me, but damn, I think it makes you look even hotter."

"It gives him that wild, rugged and dangerous look," Carol giggled, her cheeks turning pink. Her husband was the only man she had ever been with and seen naked and he had lose skin and a protruding beer belly. Daryl was a god compared to him. Harry was a very lucky young man.

Ignoring the women and not giving a flying fuck about his nakedness, Daryl rushed to the bed where his little mate was sleeping. "What's wrong with him?" he growled out, his voice sounding weird to his own ears. His senses were insanely heightened right now, he had actually scented where his mate was while still outside the prison.

Unable to wipe the grin off her face, Maggie averted her eyes and grabbed a blanket. "Here," she snorted, handing it out to Daryl.

"I didn't ask about no damn blanket," Daryl growled. "I asked about my mate." The first thing that came to him upon waking in the woods was the memory of him slamming into his mate. His wolf had wanted to rip and tear the human to pieces until it had caught the scent of his mate. He only remembered bits and pieces from the night before, but he remembered slamming brutally into his tiny brat. He didn't waist time looking for his clothes or waiting for Remus and Sirius, he just tore off in the direction of the prison to check on Harry.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie threw the blanket at Daryl anyway. "He's been in a deep sleep since last night. I think it's just a combination of exhaustion, shock, and pain. His chest and back are badly bruised and his left arm his broken."

Reaching out and touching his brat's cheek, Daryl closed his eyes against the stinging from his tears. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Harry, his precious mate. He swore to himself that he would never lay a hand on Harry, not like how his dad use to smack his mom around.

"He's going to be alright, Daryl," Maggie quickly reassured. "I'm sure that Remus will have a potion or something that will have him as good as new in no time."

"Why isn't he awake?" Daryl asked fearfully.

"It's his magic," Remus explained tiredly as he stumbled into the room looking exhausted and with his clothes on half assed. "How the hell did you manage to recover so fast from last night? Most wolves after their first transformation sleep all day. Aren't you in pain?"

"Ain't nothing," Daryl muttered. His body was aching, but he wasn't one to lay around licking at his wounds. 

Remus shook his head. "You are the toughest bastard that I have ever met. I have been a werewolf ever since I was a kid, and the day after the full moon has always been hell on me."

"Harry," Daryl bit out angrily, not really caring about anything else.

Sirius came shuffling in behind Remus carrying Daryl's clothes. "Couldn't we have slept a bit longer? I'm bloody exhausted."

"Harry got hurt last night," Remus said seriously as he pulled out his wand.

In an instant Sirius was at his son's bedside. "Was he bit?" He asked worriedly. He remembered Harry getting trapped outside the gates with them, but he didn't think that he had been bitten. He knew that Slayer didn't bite Harry, he would never hurt their pup.

Remus didn't answer his mate as he waved his wand over Harry. Paling, he waved it over him two more times not believing what he was reading.

"Moony old dog, is everything alright?" Sirius asked wearily, not missing how his mate had tensed and paled.

Still staring wide eyed at his pup, Remus slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, uh, yeah," he said, trying to get his shocked brain to work. "Just the bruising and the broken arm," he answered numbly. "It...it could have been a lot worse."

"Then why the hell is he still out of it?" Daryl asked, his eyes still glued onto his brat.

Remus waved his wand over his pup again, just needing to check again to make sure he had performed the spell right the first three times. Getting the same result, he pocketed his wand and rubbed at his eyes. "It's his magics way of protecting him. He had a horrible shock and was in a great deal of pain so his magic put him to sleep and he probably won't wake until I heal him."

Reaching out once again to touch his mate, Daryl snatched his hand back when he saw how badly it was trembling. This was all his fault. "You can fix his arm?"

"Easily," Remus reassured. "It may still pain him for a few days, but it won't be that bad and the break will be healed."

Eyes narrowed, Sirius stared suspiciously at his mate. He had known Remus ever since they were eleven years old and he could read the werewolf as easily as a childrens' book. There was something more wrong with his son, and it was something that had his mate extremely upset.

Slipping into his jeans and zipping them, mindful of the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear, Daryl finally took his eyes off of his mate. "Do you need any of those potion things? Just tell me what I'm looking for and I can get it."

"That's alright, Daryl," Remus said kindly, seeing that the man was beating himself up over hurting his mate. "Sirius can run and grab me a pain potion. This isn't your fault. I know you don't see it that way, but I have never seen a werewolf, especially a first time werewolf, have as much control as you had last night. This could have ended very badly, and I don't mean just Harry being bitten. You could have killed him last night."

Remus' words, while appreciated, didn't help Daryl with his guilt one bit. Maybe once his mate was awake and smiling up at him he would start to feel better, but until then he felt like the lowest scumbag on the planet.

Staring quietly down at his pup, Remus fingered his wand debating on wether or not he should do it. He didn't want to, but it would be the smart thing to do. Sighing heavily, he raised his wand and whispered the spell to fix the fracture in Harry's arm. He just couldn't do it...not now anyway.

"That's it?" Daryl asked anxiously.

Remus inclined his head. "I need to get some air, but if he wakes before I get back tell him to just be easy on it. The fracture has been healed but it will be weak for a couple of days." Not waiting for a response, Remus briskly left the cell not even stopping when Sirius, who had just returned with the pain potion, called out to him.

***HP

Nose twitching, Sirius slid down the steep hill then followed his nose until he found Remus sitting on a log by the stream. Knowing that Remus knew that he was there, he didn't say anything, just took a seat on the log next to his mate and waited. It was obvious that something big was bothering him.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence, Remus looked seriously to his mate. "Harry is five weeks pregnant."

Heart stopping, Sirius closed his eyes and prayed that he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. His little pup couldn't be pregnant.

"That explains why he has been acting off the past few weeks." Remus sniffed, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

"This is bad," Sirius said breathlessly.

Looking down at his hands, Remus nodded his head. "I-I thought about terminating it when I fixed his arm."

"Remus!" Sirius gasped in shock.

Unable to look at his mate, Remus continued on in a voice void of all emotion. "A simple spell is all it will take, Harry will never even have to know. He will think he just has a little stomach bug and in a day or two he will be fine."

"You're serious?" Sirius asked numbly.

Remus turned to his mate with pain filled eyes. "Sirius, Harry can't take a portkey home if he's pregnant. Male pregnancies are also extremely dangerous, Harry is going to need a healer. I don't want to kill his baby, our grand pup, but I also don't want to be stuck here for another eight or nine months, possibly even a year. I just want to get Harry to safety back home in the Wizarding World. He doesn't ever have to know about this and him and Daryl can always have another baby."

Grimacing, Sirius swallowed the bile back down that was burning it's way up his throat. He couldn't believe that Remus, the kindest and most gentlest person he had ever met, was actually contemplating murdering his son's baby. He understood his reasons, he too just wanted to get home, but he didn't think he could kill an innocent baby.

"Don't look at me like that," Remus snapped when his mate just sat there staring unblinkingly at him. "What the hell else am I supposed to do? Do you think I want to kill his baby? I would rather cut off my own arm than do that, but what other choice do we have?"

Sirius jerkily shook his head. "I-I don't know, but we're already going to be stuck here for a while longer until Harry can make enough portkeys. We're looking at a minimum of five months as is, what's a few more months?

"A few more months?" Remus cried. "Dammit, Sirius, think about it. Harry can't make portkeys while pregnant, he won't have the magic to spare. Everything he has is going to go into sustaining his pregnancy. You're looking at the remainder of his pregnancy and a month or two after the birth to recover before he can even think about attempting a portkey. It's going to be a year, if not longer, of being stuck in these damn prison cells. Is that what you want?"

"No," Sirius answered quietly, "but can you honestly go through with it?"

Remus didn't answer right away...he couldn't. Could he honestly kill Harry's baby without him even knowing of its existence? He knew that there was no way in hell that Harry would willingly terminate the pregnancy. He would remain in the filthy prison for the rest of his life if it meant keeping his baby.

"I love Harry as though he were my own, and Moony has already claimed his pup as pack, but I have to do what's right. We're safe here for now, but that can change in an instant. It's a simple spell, Harry won't feel any pain."

"It's not right," Sirius pleaded. "I understand where you are coming from, I really do, but I just can't agree with you on this one. We have kept Harry alive this long, we can keep him alive for another year."

"And what if he has complications during the pregnancy?" Remus snapped, wanting his mate to understand. He felt like shit for even suggesting terminating the pregnancy, so he had hoped that Sirius would have backed him up. "Neither of us has that kind of healing knowledge. Yeah we can fix a few broken bones, but this is a male pregnancy. Harry could die!"

Sirius flinched as if struck, he hadn't thought of that. He could lose both his son and his grandchild. Was he willing to risk it for a baby that was pretty much only a bunch of developing cells right now? Was there even anything growing yet? He didn't know about that kind of stuff.

"It wont hurt him?" Sirius asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"Not if we do it soon. I should have just done it while I was fixing his arm."

"Why didn't you?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't want to," Remus admitted, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life being haunted by that little baby, but what other choice do I have?"

Sirius wanted to say that there was always another choice, but he could see that this was killing his mate. Remus wasn't doing this to be mean to Harry, he loved him with all his heart, he was just concerned about his safety and health. Male pregnancies weren't rare, but they were common. There was maybe one male pregnancy recorded every ten years or so, and the chances of delivering a live baby was less than fifty percent. Wizards have died from pregnancy complications, and there was no healer on hand to help if something happened.

"When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," Remus answered, voice barely above a whisper. "It has to be soon, before he realizes that there is something different with his magic."

***HP

"Daryl," Harry slurred tiredly.

"I'm here, brat," Daryl said, squeezing his mate's non injured hand. He had been waiting for over two hours for Harry to wake and he had been close to losing his mind.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry grinned goofily up at his mate. "You were beautiful last night."

"I hurt you," Daryl growled.

Grinning, Harry cupped Daryl's dirty, stubbled cheek. "It could have been worse. You recognized me and then protected me. You even drug me back to the gate so Rick could get me."

Daryl frowned, he didn't remember doing that. "I still bruised you up and broke your arm." 

Carefully sitting up, Harry stretched out his arm, grimacing when pain shot up to his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as the night before, but it most definitely hurt. "I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me," he said huskily. Daryl was at his bedside with just a pair of jeans on and his chest gloriously bare. Daryl was just too damn sexy, he couldn't help himself.

Chuckling, Daryl held out the pain potion that Sirius had left him to give to Harry if he woke. "Maybe later when you're all better, brat."

Pouting, Harry took the potion and downed it. "How's Merle?" 

"Still breathing," Daryl answered simply.

"That's not an answer?" Harry sighed. "Is he alright?"

Daryl helped steady his mate when he went to stand. "Easy there, you had a bad shock last night. Merle is still out of it and burning up, but Carol reassured me that his fever is slowly coming down. He's a tough son of a bitch, he's going to make it."

Yawning, Harry laid his head on Daryl's chest. Why was he always so bloody tired all the time? "He better make it, if not then I'm going to kill him. He can't make me like him then check out."

Placing his nose at Harry's neck, Daryl breathed in his warm, wonderful scent. "I still can't believe you like Merle after what he did."

"He thought he was protecting you, I can't hate him for that. Besides, he did hide my body and leave me supplies, he could have just left me there to die."

"Well I haven't forgiven him," Daryl said, taking in another deep breath of his mate's scent. It was amazing how his scent had a way of calming him.

"I haven't forgiven him either," Harry said softly, "but life is too precious anymore to be wasting it holding grudges. Anything could happen tomorrow and in a blink we could lose everyone dear to us. You don't have to forgive Merle, just don't waste what time there is left being mad at him. He's your brother and you love him."

"If he was here, he would tell you to stop being such a sissy girl." Daryl snorted.

Giggling, Harry got up on his toes and kissed his mate's cheek. "Come on, let's go check on the old grouch."

***HP

Harry smiled down at the little girl clinging to his hand. Well, he didn't have that far to smile down seeing as he wasn't that much taller than Mika.

"Please, Harry, please show us some magic," Mika begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Laughing, Harry knelt down and picked up a handful of rocks. "Alright, what is your favorite flower?"

Mike pursed her lips together as she thought. "I like all the different colors of roses."

Pulling his wand out from his pocket, Harry tossed the rocks into the air then quickly started waving his wand. Even though he didn't have to, he made the rocks start spinning in the air over her head.

Mika squealed loudly when one of the rocks made a cracking sound and in its place a beautiful pale pink rose appeared. Clapping her hands, she watched as even more rocks changed into roses of all different colors.

Spinning his wand faster, all the roses came together to make a crown, and then the last rock he transfigured into strips of red ribbon. With one last dramatic flourish of his wand, the crown settled perfectly onto Mika's blonde head, the ribbons flowing down her back.

"How is that?" Harry asked, blowing on the tip of his wand as if it was a smoking gun.

Giggling, Mika spun around in a circle. "It's beautiful, Harry," she cried happily.

"Can I have one?" Lizzy asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Harry grinned. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

"I like roses, too," Lizzy answered, looking to her sister's crown. "Can I have just pink and white?"

"You're wish is my command, fair princess," Harry said, bowing to the little girl.

Lurking behind the watch tower, Sirius turned to his mate. "He's a natural with kids."

"Sirius," Remus sighed sadly. "Please don't."

"But he is," Sirius pointed out. "Remember how much he loved holding baby Judith? Our pup will make an excellent mother."

"Someday," Remus stressed. "Sirius, we have to do this." He was starting to regret telling his mate about the baby. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to take Harry's baby from him, but they had no healer and they had to get to safety. He didn't have any other choice.

With a heavy heart, Sirius turned to his mate. "Moony, I love you with all my heart and get why you feel that you have to do this, but it just feels wrong. Magic gifted him with this baby, I think we should give it a chance."

"And what if Harry dies from complications?" Remus snapped impatiently. "How will you feel then when you could have saved him. Sirius, it's not like he can never have another baby."

"But he'll never have that one," Sirius said desperately. "That little life growing inside of him just won't come back and try again when we're safely back in the Wizarding World. That little baby will be no more, it won't get a second chance at life."

Growling in frustration, Remus turned and stormed away. It would be so easy to let Sirius talk him out of doing this. He didn't want this, he didn't want to terminate his pup's pregnancy, but he was terrified. Harry was everything to him, it would kill him if he lost him. Why did this have to happen now? In a few months they will safely be back at home, why couldn't this pregnancy have happened then?

Feeling guilty, Sirius let his mate go. This was a bad situation with no easy solution. On one hand he wanted to terminate the baby because they weren't set up medically for this kind of high risk pregnancy. They needed a professional healer and lots of prenatal potions. Wizards had died while pregnant when in the best of environments. They were living in a filthy prison surrounded by walking dead carcasses. Not exactly healthy living.

On the other hand, where did they get off making such a huge decision for Harry? His pup didn't even know that he was pregnant. He knew without a doubt that Harry wouldnt kill the baby, there was just no way Harry could do that. Harry may be young, but he would make an amazing parent and he would want the baby with all his heart. This just wasn't fair.

***HP

With his cheek resting on his mate's bare chest, Harry absently drew random patterns on Daryl's rock hard abs as he thought.

"Brat, we just had two hours of mind blowing sex, what could you possibly be thinking about? If you have this much energy then maybe another round will tire you out."

Grinning, Harry tilted his head back so he could look into Daryl's eyes. "You need a name," he said with a frown, "but I can't come up with a good enough one."

"Is there something wrong with Daryl?" Daryl chuckled.

"I didn't mean your human name, I meant you wolf's," Harry corrected. "Your wolf needs his own name. Remus' wolf is Moony and Sirius' is Slayer, we need to come up with one for yours. I don't want just some ordinary name like Fido, I want a name with meaning."

Daryl could feel his wolf preening in the back of his head because their perfect mate wanted to give him name. "Do you have any names floating around in that cute head of yours yet?"

"A couple," Harry answered with a blush. "They're stupid though."

"Tell me," Daryl ordered eagerly.

"Well, since you are so good with the crossbow, I was thinking Bolt or Archer, but I don't think they sound right. Then there's Tracker, since there isn't anything that you can't track. Angel, because of the wings on the back of your vest. Hunter, because you're an awesome hunter. Convict, because we're living in a prison. Apocalypse, because of the apocalypse. "

Chuckling, Daryl rolled so he was hovering over his adorable mate. "You have really put a lot of time and energy into thinking of a name for my wolf."

"Ever since you were bit," Harry confessed shyly. "It's important that your wolf has a name."

"I know," Daryl groaned. "I can feel how happy the cocky basted is that his mate is trying to name him."

"He's really happy?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Very happy," Daryl admitted. "It's weird how much more we are connected now after my first transformation. He always there now, lurking just below the surface."

"Really? What is he feeling now or what does he want?"

Smirking, Daryl ground his hard cock against his brat's leg. "He's urging me to once again claim our cute little brat."

"Maybe I should name him Horn Dog or Pervert Puppy?" Harry giggled.

***HP

For four days Remus had been following Harry around, but he had been unable to bring himself to cast the spell that would end his pup's pregnancy. If they would have been back home he would have been celebrating this miracle, but now this was just a sad tragedy. 

He had wanted to have this over and done with by now, but Harry had spent almost every waking moment these past four days with Daryl. Daryl may not be magical, but his wolf would sense the spell and know that something was wrong and that someone had hurt his mate. Today was the first time he caught him alone because Daryl and Sirius had taken Merle out to help him with his wolf's restlessness. 

It was finally time to cast the spell.

"Ouch, no biting," Harry reprimanded with a smile as he pushed the piglet away from him.

"They're getting big," Remus said as a way of announcing himself.

With the smile still plastered on his face, Harry turned to Remus. "Too big, I'm afraid Rick will want to butcher them soon," he said, his smile turning into a frown. "I know that I wasn't supposed to get attached to them, but who can not get attached to a baby? I never realized pigs could be so cute, fun, and smart."

"Pigs are highly intelligent animals," Remus pointed out.

Harry giggled as one of the pigs started nosing at his stomach looking for a snack. "That's hard to believe when all they think about his food," 

Leaning against the fence, Remus critically looked his pup over. For the first time in two weeks he didn't look that bad. He had been extremely tired and sickly looking lately. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," Harry answered. "My arm is all healed and most of the bruising has faded. I'm glad about that, Daryl growled at them every time I took my shirt off."

"That's the wolf," Remus said knowingly. "It was like your mate was born to be a werewolf. I have never seen someone new to this lifestyle be so connected with their wolf."

"I think Daryl could adapt to any situation," Harry said proudly. "Daryl is a fighter and he's not afraid to do what needs to be done in order to survive."

"Or keep his mate safe," Remus added. "I didn't think that I was gonna to like him when I first met him, but he's a damn good guy."

"He could have left me alone in the woods scared and lost, but he came back for me and fed me and took care of me. He cares deeply about everyone, he's just not always good at showing it. Did you see how amazing he was with baby Judith? Did you know that he was the one who went looking for formula and clothes for her after she was born? Rick lost it a bit after his wife died and he wasn't able to look after Judith. He was also the only one who could get her to stop crying."

Sighing heavily, Remus looked out towards the woods. From what he saw, Daryl had been amazing with Rick's baby daughter. This hurt, both his pup and his mate would make incredible parents. Reaching into his pocket, Remus started rubbing his wand trying to get the courage to do this.

Getting up, Harry dusted himself off and straightened his clothes. "I have to get back to the cells, I promised the girls that I would read a few more chapters of The Princess Bride to them. It's a pretty cool book, but not exactly something you would expect to find in a mens prison."

As Harry turned to leave, Remus pulled out his wand with a trembling hand and pointed it at his pup's back.

***HP

Dreading doing it, Sirius went to search for his mate as soon as he returned to the prison with Daryl and Merle. He hadn't talking about Harry and the baby much with Remus the past few days, but he figured that his mate was going to take this time to cast the spell on Harry.

Finding him leaning against the pig pen staring down at the ground, Sirius reluctantly approached him, just missing stepping on the wand that was laying in the dirt. "Did you go through with it?" he asked feeling sick to his stomach.

Remus didn't answer, he just continued to stare down at his discarded wand. He had been standing in this same position for over an hour.

Sighing, Sirius bent down and picked up his mate's wand. "I know that I haven't been the most supportive with this, but you did what you thought was best for Harry. Is...is he alright? Is he in any pain?"

Remus looked up, his amber eyes filled with pain. "I couldn't do it," he admitted shamefully. "I hand my wand pointed at his back and the spell on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't go through with it."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Sirius cried. "We can figure something out, owl Dumbledore or Severus for advise or potions, we can make this work."

"I hope you're right," Remus said numbly. "This is Harry's life we're talking about. This could kill him."

"So could stepping outside these gates," Sirius shot back. "Having this baby is a risk that I'm sure Harry will be willing to take. Did you tell him?"

Remus shook his head no. "I hadn't made my mind up about terminating the pregnancy until a few minutes ago."

"So you're not going to do it?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"No," Remus sighed. "It was never my decision to make in the first place. We'll tell Harry and inform him of the risks and let him and Daryl talk it out. If they do end up wanting to terminate the pregnancy then I will perform the spell."

"I know for a fact that Harry will want the baby, and while I'm pretty sure Daryl will too, he may consider terminating it because of the risk to Harry. That boy loves our pup something fierce."

"That he does," Remus agreed. "Come on, let's go find them."

Sirius went to follow his mate, but stopped. "Are you going to tell them that you were going to terminate the pregnancy without telling Harry about the baby?"

Remus cringed. "I don't know."

"I don't think you should," Sirius said after a few minutes of thought. "It will only upset Harry and he's going to have enough to deal with after finding out about the baby."

Remus never liked lying, but Sirius was right. It would crush Harry if he knew that he thought about killing his baby. Harry didn't need that, he was going to be on an emotional rollercoaster as is, he didn't need that added to it. Harry was going to need them, he couldn't risk shattering the trust that he had in them.

"I won't tell him," Remus sighed. "Not now anyway."

***HP

I don't know if it's my cold or what, but I just cannot come up with a name for Daryl's wolf. Please shout out some suggestions for me.


End file.
